Tales of Cordonia: Once Upon A Time in Cordonia
by RossButler23
Summary: Twenty five year old Ridley Knightley has not had much of a direction in his life, especially when it comes to love, living life and what he wants to do for a living; but after a night out with the Bachelorette party for the Princess of Cordonia at the bar he works at, He soon gets whisked away to her home nation and becomes entangled in a Royal "Bachelor" esque competition.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys; welcome to my first fan fiction after a long absence; this is the first Choices game I ever read and here's my adaption of it; Here's the first of some detailed bios about the main characters, some of them will be gender swapped and there are some changes, but make no mistake, the story remains the same; in a way.**

**Note: Although Ridley is the main character of the story, not every scene in the film will focus on him; some of the other main characters will have their own scenes as well, but i promise it won't take away from the story.**

**Character biography: Ridley Knightley**

**Name: **Ridley Knightley

**Height**: 5'9

**Weight**: 160 pounds

**Age**: 25

**Birth Date**: July 5th; 1993

**Birthplace**: Indianapolis, Indiana

**Current Residence**: New York, New York

**Body type**: Slightly average/slightly muscular build

**Eye Color**: Blue

**Hair Color/Style**: Bright Autumn Red with a few white streaks in it. Short and Wavy, albeit a little unkempt

**Religon**: Christian

**Skin**: Caucasian, Smooth,

**Face**: Clean Shaven, Smooth

**Clothing Preference**: Anything Casual or Semi-formal; mainly wears his work outfit, A lightweight black two piece suit, a black oxford shirt and a Red necktie.

**Family**:

**Parents: **Cortland and Jessica Knightley

**Older Sisters**: Athena Knightley (Age 32) Adelaide Knightley(Age 29) (They are his half-siblings)

**Younger Sisters**: Reese (22) Rylan (18) Raven (14) (They are his biological siblings)

**In Laws**: Blake Whitmore (Athena's Husband)

**Backstory**:

Born on July 5th, 1993 in Downtown Indianapolis, Indiana to parents Cortland Knightley, who had once served two terms as Mayor of Indianapolis before becoming an Indiana State Senator, and his second wife, Jessica Kingsbury; a modestly successful Defense Attorney with her own private practice.

Ridley is of American and British descent; Cortland's parents were from Great Britain but Cortland himself was born in Indianapolis, Indiana; while Jessica, was born and raised in Muncie; Ridley was born three years into their marriage; Three other siblings followed years later, all of them girls: Reese, (Born in 1996) Rylan (Born in 1999) and Raven (Born in 2003)

However, as he grew up, Ridley soon learned that he was not his father's first child, nor was Jessica his only wife.

Cortland's first wife, Roxanne Zito, an professional stage actress from Italy, had died five years ago as a result of a failed assassination attempt against him that instead resulted in her death; At the time of her death, He was serving his second and final term as Mayor of Indianapolis. During their marriage, they had two daughters, Athena and Adelaide.

Athena was born in 1986 and Adelaide was born in 1989. Athena followed her father into politics and obtained a job at the State Department as an assistant to the Secretary of State, allowing them to work together; she later became a Diplomat when one of them stepped down and she was brought on to replace him; she has been there ever since.

As for Adelaide, she decided to enter the service instead of attending college and enlisted in the U.S Navy before the end of her senior year in high school; she is still there to this day.

The Knightley family was well off financially, but never classified themselves as rich people; Cortland and Jessica had encouraged their children to make their own way in life instead of relying on them for constant assistance.

Ridley took up sports in high school and the leadership qualities he inherited from his father helped him become not only captain of both his basketball and baseball teams as well but also helped him become Vice President of the school's student body; he also took up music in his teen years; mainly piano, violin and guitar.

He studied business at Ivy Tech Community College but never made friends with many of his classmates. he would drop out during his junior year. This happened after an embarrassing scandal which involved him punching a loudmouth naysayer at a political event he was attending with his family.

His parents took him out of college and paid a therapist to see him; his sessions made him realize that his anger was stemming from a few things: his strained relationship with his family and his inability to realize what it truly was he wanted to do in life; he didn't want to be a copycat of his half siblings and live in their shadow.

He left Indiana for New York to stay with a friend who opened his apartment to him; afterwards, he got himself a job as a server at a nearby bar and restaurant. After two years of working there, he got promoted to assistant manager after his predecessor, Daniel, became the new manager and no one stepped up to the position.

**Love Life**:

Ridley was never lucky when it came to love; he had a few crushes in high school, only for nothing to become of them. Soon after he started his job in New York, he met a girl named Katelyn who was a actually a regular at the bar long before he started there; the two hit it off and a few weeks later, they began dating casually, despite Ridley having no experience with love and relationships at all. months later, she dumped him during Christmas when he left to visit his family and soon afterwards, began dating Daniel, much to his chargin; he has not dated again since.

**Personality **

Ridley is smart, witty, strong willed and good-hearted. he has a good head for leadership that he inherited from his father and a good sibling to his younger sisters, even if they never became best friends; although he cared for his older sisters, they never cared for him much, which strained their relationship quite a bit; he hasn't heard from them personally ever since they left.

**Skills:**

A good head for leadership

a cleverly minded quick thinker

Knows three languages: Italian, Spanish and German.

Has played piano for ten years; can play many different styles: Classical, Jazz, Blues, Soul, Rock and Swing.

Hobbies:

Music: Piano, Violin and Guitar

Sports (Basketball, Baseball, Golf and Soccer)

Working out

Staying athletic and healthy

Literature, both old and new books.

Music (mainly the instrumental kind: Progressive Rock and Metal, Jazz, Musical Scores from movies, etc)

Making model cars and Tabletop sets (particularly Train sets)


	2. Prologue 2: The Actual Prologue

Prologue 2: The Actual Prologue

Everybody on earth and their mothers and grandmothers are all familiar with the classic fairy tales of the past: Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, Rapunzel, Sleeping Beauty, and the most popular and Iconic of them all: Cinderella.

All three of these particular fairy tales have a single arc in common: the female lead wishes for a handsome prince to come in, save her from her situation, sweep her off her feet and take her home to his kingdom where they marry and live happily ever after. It's an age old plot cliche that has carried over from the aforementioned fairy tales and into several romantic comedies and dramas, despite losing it's freshness and impact in later years.

But once upon a time in the 2000's came a popular little reality show called "The _Bachelorette_" the sister of the other popular show, "_The Bachelor_"; the rules were simple: several attractive people compete for the heart of the titular person, in this case, the girls put their sweetness, love and honesty on display in an attempt to win the Bachelor's heart, the same rules applied for the "_Bachelorette_", except this time, The men competed for the heart of the titular Bachelorette.

Why is any of this relevant, you may ask? Because once upon a time, such an event akin to the '_Bachelorette_' did take place, but not in America, in a Kingdom far, far way...and not in a fantasy fairy tale world, but in Southern Europe, and one of the people who took part in this event wasn't a woman, it was a man; and the Bachelorette wasn't an ordinary woman, she was the nation's princess.


	3. Chapter 1: Once Upon a time in New York

**Note: I do not own The Royal Romance or any Choices stories at all. All rights belong to Pixelberry studios.**

_It's been often said that many people attain Royalty and Royalty adjacent titles through different means, these include: Royal Blood, Marriage into Royalty, Great memorable feats of bravery and contributions that greatly enhance a kingdom or sovereign nation, just to name a few. But in this case, there's apparently a new way to attain a royalty adjacent title: Become a last minute addition in a Royal version of "The Bacholerette" and compete against a group of young men who all are incredibly wealthy, well mannered, anything but lonely and who lead more eventful lives than anyone could only dream of. _

_Why do I know this? Because I was the first to take this path without even realizing it._

_My name is Ridley Knightley, and for the past one to two years I was Assistant Manager at the Horseshoe Bar and Restaurant in Downtown New York. I had a barely eventful life, I failed at love miserably without even trying, thanks to me ending up teaching myself on how to treat a girl right. (I got this right, but couldn't rise above the basics)_

_I was simply biding my time in New York, figuring out what I should do with my life or what my true purpose was, until the presence of a certain Bacholerette party would change my life forever. This is my story._

**_Downtown Area, New York City, New York. March 25th, 2018_**

The whine of the alarm clock on his bedside table was enough to get Ridley Knightley out of bed, even though he wished for it to be otherwise; he should've realized that he didn't start his assistant manager shift at the Horseshoe Restaurant and Bar until 3:00pm, then he could've slept in until noon before dragging himself into the shower. Unfortunately, he'd never been good at going back to sleep with the morning sun pounding his face.

He dragged himself to the shower; grabbing his towel and work outfit on the way. After stripping out of his boxers and T-shirt upon his entry into the bathroom, he noticed a bevy of texts on his cell phone; all of them were from each a different person, but in the same family: his family. In particular, his three younger sisters: twenty two year old Reese, eighteen year old Rylan, and fourteen year old Raven. The three members of his family he managed to stay in contact with, albeit only on good days. He turned on the shower and stepped inside

Ridley's relationship with his family was not non-existent, but he was not constantly anxious for family reunions and barely invited them to visit him in his modest apartment in Downtown New York City; his home for the past few years. Apart from his younger siblings, he had two older half sisters, Athena and Adelaide; Athena, who was thirty one, had followed their father into politics and lived in Washington D.C where she and her husband, Blake Whitmore, worked for the U.S Secretary of State. Adelaide, who was twenty nine, entered the service after High school by enlisting in the U.S Navy Seals; two years ago, she was promoted to Captain and had stepped away from the front lines a short while afterwards and was now a top analyst for the Navy's intelligence and security division.

Ridley was not actually born in New York City, though he was born a city guy, specifically, Indianapolis, Indiana. His father, Cortland Knightley, was a lifelong politician, having once served two terms as the Mayor of Indianapolis; He was currently serving as an Indiana State Senator and was on the final year of his current term. His mother, Jessica, was a private Defense Lawyer who ran a small, yet successful, private law firm; she and her small team handled many cases including divorces, custody battles and criminal defenses, among others.

He exited the shower and was about to start to shave when his phone rang; he hoped it wasn't one of his family, Reese and Rylan had been calling him for the past several months to inform him about events they had coming up that they wanted him to attend, as did Raven.

The caller ID didn't show any of his family on it...It was Daniel!

_Daniel... _grumbled Ridley_, What now?_

He accepted the call, "Hello?" he said, waiting for Daniel to speak.

"Ridley!" barked the voice of the Bar Manager "I need you to come in at 1:00 pm today.

Ridley's entire being shuddered, "1:00 pm? I'm not supposed to be in until 3:00pm."

"I know that! Martha banged in sick today so it's just you, me, Merel, Max and Kelly; you know how busy we are on the weekends."

Ridley rolled his eyes. Of course he knew how busy the bar was on weekends; Living in New York for a few years taught him that every place had lots of business and even more so on the weekends. With one member of their weekend crew out sick, they were in for a long dreary day.

"I'm on my way" He said, cutting the connection and throwing on his work outfit; a black two piece suit, a matching black oxford shirt and a red necktie and his bronze name tag the he had pinned to his jacket lapel. He smoothed down his short, wavy autumn red hair with some gel into a handsome, favorable style.

He flashed a smile in his mirror that barely lasted thirty seconds; this job did pay okay, but he knew deep down that his talents were being wasted; he needed to use his free time better than he did. He needed to find his true calling and fast, else his talents would grow rusty; after all, he was twenty five; he wasn't getting any younger.

Ridley walked over to the Bridgeview Bar and Restaurant across the street from his 2nd floor apartment; he entered the building where the remaining staff were prepping for the day; Merel, the bartender, finished wiping down the counter while the wait staff, Kelly and Max, wiped down the chairs and tables until they were spotless.

"There you are!" Said Daniel, the manager; the man, wearing a gray suit, red shirt and black necktie, strode from the kitchen, a smug smile was painted on his pale face and accentuated by his short black hair, which was so punchable that Ridley, a lifelong Christian, always prayed every day for a barroom brawl to take place and Daniel to get caught in a crossfire; so far, no such luck.

"Are we ready to open?" he asked; then, before waiting for an answer, he strode over to the front door and flipped the sign from closed to open. "Great; now get to it."

Ridley was ordered to man the Matire D's podium, which was where Martha usually was; Although he was Assistant Manager, he mainly still did waiting work; he wasn't really someone Daniel was fond of. Daniel liked those weaker than him and Ridley had quite a spine when it came to standing up for himself and others. It was that spine that led to to the others convincing Daniel to make Ridley his Assistant Manager; Daniel did so, but decided to make his job hell for him when no one was watching, if only because, as far as Ridley was concerned, he was a small, cowardly man trying to play the tough guy.

The day came and went without incident, with Ridley successfully schooling away his anger towards Daniel; he greeted each patron with a warm hearted smile and a hello to match; the service for almost every customer was top notch, which led to plenty of tips; many were two dollar tips, some were five dollar tips; some of those tips ended up going to Ridley when he was called in to assist the bouncer, Beau, in breaking up some fights that disturbed other patrons.

By the late evening, Ridley had racked up almost ten dollars in tips, he would've had almost twenty, but Daniel swooped in when he was busy with other patrons and finished his tables and stole the rest of his tips, mainly because he himself couldn't get any.

Ridley slung a huge garbage bag into the dumpster out back, as did Kelly; it was 9:00pm and the night was nearly over. Just two more hours and they could close up and go home.

"Long day, huh?" joked Kelly as she slung her own trash bag into the dumpster.

"How can it not" Ridley joked back, "Every weekend isn't exactly an adventure."

No sooner had a laugh escaped them both did Daniel's voice bark from the rear doorway. "Ridley! Kelly! Why are you joking back there?"

"Ridley shook his head furiously, "You told us to take the trash out."

"I Know that! Right now, I need to to come in and handle the Bachelorette party that just walked in. Chop, Chop!"

Ridley shook his head and stumbled back inside with Kelly on his tail.

One of the women at the Matire D counter waved to Ridley. "Waiter, there you are! We need your best table or booth, please!

A second woman called out, "Screw the table, just bring us whiskey and lots of it!"

Once inside, Kelly checked the clock behind the bar counter. "Oh, crap!" she said, "They could be here late and I get off in a few minutes! Ridley, I can't be late for my date! Will you please cover me?!"

Ridley sighed and thought for a moment before answering, "If you really need to go, Kelly, I guess I can slug it out for you. Who knows, maybe I'll get a great big tip."

"Thank you!" She cried; hugging him. she went to check out just as Daniel marched over. "I hope they do tip you; those girls look extremely well off!"

"Why are you mucking around?!" groused Daniel, "I've already got them seated; get over there or I'm docking your pay!"

Ridley grumbled to himself as he walked over to the horseshoe shaped booth where the party was seated. The party was a group of three causally dressed women, all of whom were in their mid to late twenties. They were chatting amiably as Ridley approached them, taking a notebook and pen from his shirt's breast pocket.

"Good evening ladies," he said pleasantly, "I'll been taking care of you this evening."

One of the three ladies, a woman with pale skin and shoulder length wavy bright auburn hair, raised her head from her menu, "Waiter, steaks for all of us!"

The second woman, who had deeply tanned skin with long black curly hair, spoke next, "we'd like some filet mignon; medium rare and prepared with béarnaise sauce."

Ridley signed internally; not from frustration, but from the unfortunate news he had to deliver to them. "The closest item we have to filet mignon is our deluxe burger."

The dark haired girl scoffed, "Dare I ask for your wine list?" her response was drenched in sarcasm.

"We've got an excellent vintage house red" he responded promptly.

The Dark haired girl's eyebrows shot up like two elevators; "House red?"

"It also comes in white." Ridley's focus and voice didn't waver at the woman's attitude; he'd dealt with worse patrons before.

The third woman, the one who wanted whiskey, spoke up next; she had pale skin and short, curly dark chocolate colored hair. "We'll be just fine with a bottle of your best whiskey and four deluxe burgers and fries." she said firmly, cutting off any potential arguments."

Ridley arched an eyebrow, "Four?"

The woman nodded and gestured with her arm to the front of the bar where the fourth companion in their party walked over with a elegant and stately gait in her approach. She had pale skin and pale wavy blonde hair that spilled over her shoulders with a white flowered berette on one side of her head.

"I'm sorry I'm late. Thank you for your patience, Mr..." Her voice trailed off, waiting for his answer. Her voice sounded foreign, just like the voices of the other three, maybe they were British or from somewhere from the UK; Ridley wasn't sure yet.

Ridley was stunned silent at the woman's presence and beauty, though it took him a full thirty seconds to regain his composure; "Ridley; It's a pleasure to make your aquantance tonight." He said politely. He glanced at his notebook containing the party's order. "Right; I've got your order in. Anything else?" They shook their heads as the woman joined them. "Right then; i'll put it in." He sauntered off to the kitchen window and put the order on the metal carousel inside the window where the cook could see it.

He grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniel's Whiskey from behind the bar and four shot glasses, placed them all on a black platter and carefully set them down on the table. "Here you are."

"Yes." the Chocolate haired girl cheered, "Jack Daniel's! I love this brand!"

Ridley quirked an eyebrow, "Is that so?"

The woman blushed, "No, but I've heard so much about the brand; like how it's America's most popular brand of Whiskey."

He smiled, "Well then, nice to know I made your night. Cheers."

The woman spoke with enthusiasm as Ridley poured the shots, "We'll drink to that."

Their food soon arrived and Ridley took the platter and set it on a nearby table before setting each meal before each woman; a deluxe burger with an order of fries to boot.

"Thank you," Said the Blonde woman.

"You're welcome" he said, walking away to the bar counter.

No sooner than Ridley had gone back to wiping down empty tables did one of the women call him over to order an appetizer of mozzerrella sticks; ten minutes later, he was called back to get a new bottle of Whiskey after their current one was empty. After bringing them a new one and recycling their old one, they left him alone for a while after that.

It was 10:30 pm by the time they asked Ridley to bring them their bill; he did so, surprised by the amount they racked up thanks to ordering appetizers and drinks in addition to their meal. The Blonde woman handled the bill while the auburn haired woman extended him a twenty dollar tip, which he gratefully accepted. He dumped her money into the register and brought back their change before resuming his duties.

The Blonde woman approached Ridley as his leaned against the bar counter, resting from the day's events.

"We're about to head out right now; Thanks for putting up with us."

Ridley shrugged, "Nothing I couldn't handle, Ms..."

The Woman smiled, "Lisette." Ridley nodded in response, "Listen, I'd like to pay you back for putting up with us tonight; We're heading out to a club, would you like to join us?"

"Which club?"

"We were hoping you'd have a suggestion; we're not from around here."

"My suggestion is Kismet; the hottest Club in the city."

"Excellent."

"Not gonna happen!" Came Daniel's voice from the back room. "I need to head out; Katelyn's waiting for me. You can close up."

"Not so fast!" snapped Lisette. "Are you the Manager?"

"Well, of course, I-" Daniel started.

"Not you, dummy! Me!" snapped Ridley, who turned to Lisette. "No, I'm the assistant manager."

"So if I remember correctly, shoulder it be you who closes for the night?"

Daniel's attitude sunk, she was right." Of course, I'm sorry. Carry on." he slunk away into his office.

Ridley smiled gratefully, "I'll meet you all outside once I'm done here."

Lisette nodded and left to pass this on to the other ladies.

Ridley finished his rounds, punched out and ducked into the locker room in the back room; He wanted to put on his full suit and join them, but it smelled of fresh food and alcohol; smells that wouldn't bode well in the presence of a bachelorette party.

He took off his suit and reached into his locker for some fresh clothes; he dressed in black jeans, a white button down shirt and a black leather motorcycle jacket with a sliver wolf pin on the lapel. He folded his suit into his shopping bag and placed it back in his locker before leaving.

He emerged from the front of the restaurant to see the party of four waiting for him; He managed to see all four ladies in full view. Lisette, the blonde haired girl, was tall and pretty and had the body of a California supermodel; she wore a blue long sleeved dress and a black velvet overcoat with matching heels.

"There you are, Ridley." She said.

The other ladies had been in conversation with each other, but snapped out of it once Lisette spoke up; all eyes turned to Ridley.

"Hi, Lisette," Said Ridley, "If I may, who are the rest of your group?"

Lena gestured with her hand and made the introductions. "This is Diana." she pointed to the Woman with the short, Curly Dark Chocolate hair, who was wearing a blue dress with a black leather blazer and matching heels; she wasn't quite the California supermodel that Lisette was, but her slim, curvy body was definitely nothing to sneeze at.

Lisette pointed to the other two girls; she introduced the Black haired girl as Tara Page, who was wearing a gray and black dress with a grey overcoat and matching ankle length boots. The final girl, the one with the bright auburn hair and slightly tanned skin was Marcella Beaumont; she wore a black off the shoulder dress, matching stockings, and a dark red overcoat with matching heels. she and Tara both had slim bodies as well.

During the intros, all the girls gazed at Ridley. Diana was the first to talk.

"Wow." She said, bewildered. Ridley arched an eyebrow at the response. "I almost didn't recognize you."

"I agree," added Tara, "That suit didn't do you justice."

"I'm with you there." said Marcella. "You're...you're hot!"

Lisette scowled and cleared her throat, "Ahem! His name is Ridley, and I'm certain that he doesn't appreciate your flirtatious catcalls!"

The girls stiffened at once, realizing their blunder.

"Uh...sorry, Ridley..." said Marcella sheepishly. "I meant to say, you look handsome."

Diana gestured to him, "So what, Lisette? Is he our tour guide?"

"He was kind enough to show us the best club in the city; he didn't have to, you know, so please play nice."

Diana shrugged, "It's your party."

Ridley led the girls a few blocks away to Kismet. Luckily there was no line so they could get in without trouble from the bouncer; no sooner were they inside did the girls shed their coats in a nearby booth and made a beeline for the dance floor.

"Time to party!" cheered Marcella, no longer sheepish.

Diana shook her head, "Please don't try the running man in heels, Marcella; The last time you did it, you almost broke your ankle."

Tara called out to a server; "You there! Send someone over for bottle service!"

Ridley sunk into the booth, letting some of his exhaustion from the day wear off; Lisette joined him. As Ridley slid into the booth, he felt something hard beneath him; he straightened up enough to pull the item, or items, up; they were two pairs of heels. A once over of them both told Ridley who they belonged to; one black, the other dark red. He set the heels beside him as he sat down.

"Looks like they're living it up!" noted Lisette, glancing over at the dance floor.

"Good to know; I had a feeling that you were the type to put others before yourself."

"How do you know?"

Ridley shrugged, "I don't just see, I observe; My father once said that when I was in high school. Now forget about me, what about you? You enjoying it here?"

Lisette smiled, "I am enjoying it here, mainly because of the company." She noticed a server nearby and waved him over, "I owe you a drink. Whatever you want."

Ridley grinned slyly, "in that case, I'd like a Cherry Italian Soda, please."

Lisette blinked before she turned to the server, "Same for me. The server left them. he returned a few minutes later with the two red sodas, both were topped off with whipped creme and cherries.

Ridley sipped his slowly before staring at it thoughtfully.

Lisette sipped hers, "A Cherry Italian Soda...I haven't had one in years."

Ridley nodded, "Me either."

Lisette noticed him staring longingly at his; "Are you ok?"

Ridley snapped out of his funk, "Sorry, just thinking."

Lisette cocked her head, "About what?"

Ridley sighed, "About how my older half sisters are part Italian and i'm not."

Lisette's eyes widened, "Really?

Ridley nodded slowly, "I have two older half sisters; their mother was a stage actress from Milan. I also have three younger sisters.

"Where are their names?"

"Athena and Adelaide; The former's thirty one and the latter is twenty nine."

"What do they do?"

Athena's a diplomat for the U.S Secretary of State, she studied politics in college like my father did. Adelaide enlisted in the U.S Navy straight out of high school and is now a Captain in the U.S Navy; she's currently a top analyst and agent for the Navy's intelligence division."

"Who are your other sisters?"

"Reese, Rylan and Raven. Our mother, Our dad's second wife, is a defense attorney and our Dad is an Indiana State Senator; they both live in Indianapolis. Reese wants be in politics, Rylan wants to go into acting and singing while Raven wants to be a classical musician."

"How old are they?"

Reese is twenty two, Rylan is eighteen and Raven is fourteen.

"Are you British? At least in terms of your accent?"

"British-American; My father's parents are from Great Britain, specifically Herfordshire, England; but my Father was born in Indianapolis, Indiana. My Mother was born in Muncie, Indiana; she's American."

"That's quite a family you have." She glanced over at the dance floor. "Looks like things are going well."

Ridley glanced over as well, "Really? I thought I saw a drunken girl splash her drink over Tara and Marcella."

They both glanced over to see said drunken dancer wave her now empty glass around as the two now lightly soddened girls helped her into a chair at an empty table. Once she was seated, Tara went back to the dance floor while Marcella sat at another table nearby them.

Lisette waved the concern away. "They can handle themselves. Honestly, things were pretty boring until you came along."

Ridley's heart skipped a beat; he'd never been told that he had enhanced a night out; especially a girls' night out. "Really?"

Lisette smiled and waved a hand dismissively, "I mean, I'm grateful to my girls for throwing this week for me, but, honestly, I do wish we could've done one thing out of all we did this week.

Ridley cocked an eyebrow, "Oh, what's that?"

Lisette rubbed her hand against her neck nervously, "Well... you may think me silly...but I've always wished to visit the Statue of Liberty. It was never in their plan for the weekend and considering that tonight is my last night here..." She noticed Ridley's pity laden gaze starring at her and straightened herself. "I'm sorry if I sound ungrateful; it was lovely of my friends to throw me this amazing week long bachelorette party and I appreciate their efforts; unfortunately, i'm just not in the mood to celebrate..."

Ridley was about to give some comforting words to the poor woman until he replayed her conversation and found the words, 'Bachelorette party for me'; his surprise returned in a surge, now realizing that there was more to this night that his eyes were seeing.

"Wait, this is YOUR Bachelorette party?" Lisette nodded, to which he said, "You're pretty flirtatious for a bride to be. I wouldn't be surprised if your fiance' sent a spy to overhear everything we're saying."

Lisette chuckled briefly, "That's the funny thing, Ridley; I actually don't know who I am to marry yet...all I know is i have to chose my fiancé by the end of the social season."

Ridley's surprise grew less pronounced, but he was hugely invested in what Lisette was saying; he knew what he would heard next would change everything he thought he was seeing here and now. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Lisette shook her head "I can't..."

Ridley grasped her hand with his own before his brain could register the action and stop him; he squeezed it with a firm yet no less gentle grasp. "I want to know, please."

Lisette noticed his grasp on her, took a deep, slow breath and spoke quietly to him. "In all honestly, Ridley...I'm the Crown Princess of Cordonia."

As soon as she said "Crown Princess", Ridley's brain begin rewinding through the events of the night as though they were on an old VHS videotape from his childhood days. It seems to make sense; the other girls in her party ordering filet mignon steak, the nice dresses, their glamorous appearances and figures; Ridley had seen a few bachelorette parties in passing so he had known how to spot one, but not like this.

He straightened himself before answering Lisette, "I kinda had a feeling."

Lisette jerked briefly in her seat, "Really?"

Ridley smirked, "Your girls ordered filet mignon at a bar before you arrived; Something told me that you girls weren't on vacation from California. In fact, I'm honestly surprised the you girls didn't get mad that we didn't serve pasta or salad."

"And you don't care? Not everyone takes it in stride."

"Well, I'm not 'everyone'."

Lisette smiled and shook her head, "Witty, fearless and bold as hell; you're quite a character, Ridley."

"Seriously?"

"Yes! You not only know exactly who you are; you get to decide who you are! For my part, i've known my whole life that I'll eventually take up the duties of my country's monarchy. I've grown up not knowing anything else." Ridley nodded. He didn't speak, prompting her to continue, "You, on the other hand, could be anything you want to be; What's your life goal, Ridley?"

Ridley thought for a moment; racking through the list of goals he made in high school , only to loose sometime later; however, One goal still remained. He choose that one.

"I intend to see the world. As soon as i have the money, I'm gonna see it all: All the states in the U.S and every corner and continent: The Northern Lights, The Effiel Tower, Machu Picchu, The Scottish Highlands, etc.

Lisette's smile widened, "Wow! That's quite a goal to have! You're probably the first man I know to have this goal."

Loud voices were heard from the dance floor; Diana had just re-entered the dance floor while Tara sat down. "

"Come on, Diana!" Marcella called to the eponymous stern faced girl, "Show us some of your moves." Diana was swaying her hips and grooving to the beat, but barely so.

"Another champagne!" called Tara, who was lounging at the table and doing her last glass. "Who'd have thought they'd have such a great Vintage!" Her words were slightly slurred; Ridley knew that she was reaching full on inebriation.

"Looks like the girls are enjoying the night." Observed Ridley sarcastically.

Lisette glanced over as well, "It seems so; considering we leave tomorrow morning."

Ridley glanced at his silver apple watch. "But it isn't tomorrow yet, not for another half hour..."

Lisette interpreted his words as an invitation, "What are you suggesting?"

"You wanted to see the Statue of Liberty?" She nodded, "I know a place where we can catch a riverboat tour; Best view in New York City.

"Right now?" Lisette asked in surprise. She glanced at her own watch; it was sliver, like Ridley's, but it was a standard, yet fancy, analog watch. "But won't all the tours be closed at this late hour?"

Ridley glanced at his own watch; "Oh...right..." he straightened up, hiding his disappointment. "We should leave now. I believe you ladies have a plane to catch tomorrow morning."

Lisette stood and glanced over at the ladies on the dance floor. "I'll get the others, provided they can stand on their own two feet."

Ridley tossed her Diana's heels while he took Marcella's heels over to where the girls were sitting; all were danced out and lightly soused. Tara was the most obvious, Diana was somewhere in between while Marcella was mainly tired and didn't look soused at all.

"Alright ladies," Said Ridley, placing Diana's heels by her bare feet, ""Time to turn in and sleep it off."

The ladies stumbled from their seats; Diana and Marcella slipped their heels back on and hoisted Tara's arms over their shoulders; Ridley offered to help but the girls insisted they could do it.

Ridley accompanied the girls to their hotel a few blocks away; the other three went to summon the elevator while Lisette stayed behind with Ridley.

"Thank you so much for tonight, Ridley; You made tonight fantastic...for all of us."

Ridley grinned, "My pleasure."

Lisette smiled and quietly stepped closer to him. Ridley glanced down at the distance between them; it looked as if she was hoping for a goodnight kiss. Ridley was hugely tempted to be the gentleman that he was and give her that and cap off her night, but he was unsure of whether he should. He could feel his own heart beating like a bass drum; every part of him wanted to, but he knew that doing so would break his heart since she would be gone in the morning.

Ridley sighed inside; tonight was Lisette's night, not his. However, before Lisette could do anything, He drew her into a hug, which she returned. Ridley's heartbeat intensified until he was sure it would explode out of his chest; he could feel Lisette's chest on his; her heart beating just as fast as his was.

Suddenly, she pulled away as Diana called out in annoyance; they were holding the elevator open and waiting for her. Marcella stood by the doors, watching patiently yet carefully; Lisette pulled away and hurried to the elevator. They disappeared as the doors closed.

"Well, time for my carriage to turn back into a pumpkin." he chuckled sadly to himself as he left the lobby and started for home.

Morning came sooner than later; Ridley dragged himself out of bed and saw the time on his phone. 11:00 am on Sunday morning. He dragged himself out of bed, showered, threw on his outfit from last night and left for the bar to dress for work, as he had left his suit in his locker.

He crossed the street, which was currently devoid of traffic, stepped into the bar's front entrance, hoping to make a beeline for the lockers before Daniel halted him. As he walked on, a voice stopped him in his tracks,

"Ridley!" he spun around, hoping it wasn't Daniel; much to his surprise, it wasn't him. in fact, it was a woman.

"Marcella?" he said in surprise.

"Hello there." She and a man in his late twenties with short, brown hair were seated at a table for two with a glass of red wine in front of each of them. Marcella wore a black and red dress with a navy blue neckerchief as well as her dark red heels; her dark red overcoat hung on the back of her chair while the man wore a black dress shirt and slacks. a navy blue peacoat hung on the back of his chair.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ridley, "Aren't you supposed to be back in Cordonia right now for the Social season?"

"Yeah," said the Man, "We're going to go, but Marcella wanted to find you before we left."

Ridley cocked his head in confusion, "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"I'm Maxwell Beaumont." he extended a hand for him to shake, which he did. "Marcella is my fiancé."

Ridley's heart jumped a beat; _fiance_'?' his eyes darted down to Marcella's ring finger where an expensive diamond encrusted engagement ring encircled it.

_Strange_, Thought Ridley, _Lisette could've told me about this last night. But then again, I should've paid more attention, so that's on me_. He straightened, "So what's up?"

"We'd like to extend an invite for you to join us in Cordonia for the festivities." Said Maxwell.

"Me?" Asked Ridley.

_"_Knightley!_" _Daniel strode across the restaurant towards them, "Why are you here before your shift has started and why are you pestering this couple here?"

Marcella bristled at Daniel's brusqueness, "_This_ couple is actually talking to Ridley; no one here is getting pestered. if anything, _you're_ doing the pestering."

Daniel glanced between them; "Excuse me-"

Maxwell pulled out some money from his pocket and slapped it on the table, "This should settle our bill; Whatever's left, you may keep as your tip."

Daniel glanced down at the money; thirty dollars. although their bill would've been less than ten dollars, he refused to question their generosity and thus, he took the money and left.

Marcella and Maxwell gulped down the rest of their wine; donned their overcoats and motioned for Ridley to follow them outside, which he did. Once outside, they faced him.

"So what's going on here?" Asked Ridley, "Why do you need to see me before you leave?"

"Marcella and I are heading back to Cordonia so Lisette can find a man to marry and all that jazz; but before we leave, we want to personally extend an invite for you to join us for the festivities in Cordonia."

Ridley's entire being was caked in surprise, "What?"

Marcella joined in. "Normally, you wouldn't usually be allowed to join...but we want to sponsor you."

Ridley's surprise didn't waver, "Sponsor me?"

Maxwell nodded, "I'm from a noble house, but me and my older brother, Bertrand, are not in contention to marry the Princess. I'm engaged to be married and he...it's complicated; apart from that, we have no other brothers."

"Instead we can sponsor any man we choose," continued Marcella, "And you're our pick!"

Ridley quirked an eyebrow. You want to pick me? Why me? What's in it for you?"

"If you accept, you owe us three boons, each one more deadly than the next." said Maxwell.

"Three...What?" asked Ridley?

"Marcella laughed, "He's kidding, Ridley." She glanced at her watch. "Damn, we're crunched for time. Our plane leaves within the hour. She waved to the limo parked on the side of the street; Ridley had noticed it on his way to the bar, but didn't think anything of it.

"So why me?"

"Marcella told me of your time with her and Lisette and the others." Said Maxwell.

"She...what?" Ridley had noticed Marcella sitting at a table by the dance floor at Kismet, but he didn't know she had been observing them together; then again, given that she had seen them say goodbye at the hotel, it wasn't that surprising.

"Don't fool me," Said Marcella, "I saw how great of a time Lisette was having with you; for as long as I've known her, i've never seen her that lively and happy." her voice dropped, "...hopefully, it won't be the last time."

Maxwell grabbed Ridley's hand and dragged him towards the limo, "Come on, our plane leaves in an hour."

"Whoa" exclaimed Ridley, "Aren't we moving pretty fast?"

"No time, The opening Masquerade ball is tonight! It's the start of...well, I guess you could say, the competition?"

"What?"

There a whole hoard of Wealthy, handsome noblemen vying to Win Lisette's hand and become co-ruler of Cordonia." Said Marcella, following them.

"And it's not just about winning the Princess's hand in marriage," Added Maxwell, "You've got to prove to the Council that you can truly rule Cordonia with her, but I believe you've got what it takes. You're witty, charming and bold as hell."

"Uhh...Thanks...?" said Ridley, trying to process all they were saying. So..a fancy masquerade...What else am I getting into?"

"Fun stuff, we promise!" Said Marcella excitingly, "You'll get to go yachting on the Mediterranean sea, skiing in the Alps, horseback riding in the countryside and Dancing in the Royal Palace."

Maxwell thrust his hands into his coat pockets and leaned against the limo's rear door. "Or, you know, you can always stay here and slave away at a job that doesn't deserve your skills and a crappy boss who doesn't treat you right..."

Ridley heard what they were selling him, but his brain was already absorbing the details and playing them out in his head. Going on a yacht, Skiing, Horseback riding and Dancing Ridley had wanted to do at least one of these during the next few years of his life when he would travel the world, now he had the opportunity to do all of them in the same year and without spending a single penny!

He thought more about what they said: go with them and hopefully win the Princess' hand or stay in New York city and waste his life away. He hoped that soon he would have an opportunity to find out what his true calling was, but maybe he would find it there.

Ridley had turned away while he thought it all over and finally he turned back to face them. "You had me at 'yachting in the Mediterranean'!" he smiled. "when do we set off?"

"Uh, Ten minutes ago." Said Marcella.

"Go pack your things and hurry out here, we don't have much time." said Maxwell urgently.

Ten minutes later, Ridley had packed several clothes, toiletries and care products into his two black suitcases and hefted them out of his apartment and into the Limo's trunk.

Maxwell and Marcella were already inside, sitting on the leather seats facing the back of the car while Ridley sat opposite them. Ridley's black suit, his work outfit, hung from one of the hanger pins. Ridley wanted to speak, but Marcella sent him a wink to calm him down.

"Ready?" Asked Maxwell.

Ridley looked at his suitcases and then the bar before facing them. "Let's go to Cordonia!"

Marcella lowered the soundproof barrier between them and the Chauffeur and gestured to him, "Tell him, Ridley."

"Driver, to the airport! And don't spare the horsepower!"


	4. Chapter 2: Welcome To Cordonia

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Cordonia**

**John F. Kennedy International Airport, New York City, New York. Sunday, March 29, 2018**

The black limousine carrying Ridley, Marcella and Maxwell cut through the New York City traffic and followed the freeway until it arrived at the John .F. Kennedy international airport with five minutes to spare. However, instead of going straight for the passenger drop off area, it turned off onto a side road leading to a reinforced gate that led to the tarmac. Ridley glanced out his window to see the driver show his credentials to the guard, who examined them, handed them back to the driver and opened the gate while waving them through.

The limo drove up to a white Boeing 747 jet plane (Albeit a private one) and parked alongside it. The Chauffeur emerged from the vehicle and opened the rear door facing the plane as Ridley, Marcella and Maxwell emerged. Ridley grabbed his luggage from the vehicle's trunk and stuffed it in the plane's baggage compartment; he slipped the chauffeur a ten dollar tip and joined the engaged couple as they gave the Chauffeur a check for his services and boarded the plane.

Inside the plane, There were four beige leather seats, each pair had a wooden lacquered table between

"Whoa!" breathed Ridley.

Maxwell and Marcella seated themselves on the right side of the plane while Ridley took the other side; he noticed another woman in the other seat with a gossip magazine covering her face. The plane's pilot fired up the engines and the plane sped down the runway and soared into the skies.

The plane soon reached it's proper altitude and they could move around if they wanted to. Ridley noticed the woman with her magazine still covering her face; they were in for a long trip so he figured, 'why not break the ice?'

"Hello?" he said.

The woman stirred and straightened herself, pulling the magazine off of her face; It was Diana.

"Ridley?" She gasped.

"Diana?" echoed Ridley.

Diana put her magazine on the table and turned at Marcella and Maxwell, who were lounging in their respective seats. "Guys, is he seriously the reason you barely made it for takeoff?"

"Yes," Said Marcella, "And for the record, we weren't wasting time with him, we're going to sponsor him, Diana. I told you this before you left the hotel this morning."

Diana shook her head, "Well, don't blame me; my hangover wasn't fully past yet." She slunk deeper into her chair. Marcella rolled her eyes as she extracted a book from her black leather satchel and dug her nose into it; Maxwell was relaxing in his chair and nearly asleep.

Ridley glanced over at them and then at Diana; it was clear she had woken from a nap, obviously while waiting for them back at the airport; she wore a black blouse and a matching pencil skirt and heels; she discarded the heels and plopped her bare feet on the table while throwing aside the magazine and taking out a book from her own brown leather satchel and reading it. Ridley was hoping to speak to her and break the ice, since he never did last night; but it was clear from Diana's body language and posture that her being disturbed was not an option at the moment.

A few more hours passed during the flight with Ridley enjoying every single minute; he glanced out the window and down at the Atlantic Ocean, which was sparkling in the sunshine. He glanced around the plane and noticed a mini bar and fridge in the rear; Diana had lowered her book to speak to him, only to notice his gaze.

"You can have one, you know." she said, her tone remaining neutral.

Ridley stole a glance at Marcella and Maxwell, both of whom were asleep, before he took the invitation and swung the fridge's door open; The shelves in the fridge were lined with soft drinks, including every brand of soda Ridley could name; The bar shelves included a variety of snacks, including Reese's cups, Snickers, Milky Way bars, three musketeers bars and gummy worms, just to name a few. He took a Cherry Pepsi complete with a straw and a small placemat, as well as a few Reese's cups and a package of gummy worms, then he went back to his seat to enjoy his snack.

A short time later, Maxwell emerged from his nap and walked over to him, "How you doing?" he asked. "You loving the trip?"

Ridley gulped down the rest of his drink, "It's still a lot to take in, considering what's waiting for me on the other side. But i'm not freaking out."

Maxwell smiled, "Good, because as of now, say goodbye to New York and hello to Cordonia.

Ridley smiled with anticipation, "I can hardly believe that this is happening."

"Well, you better believe it," Said Diana, who had lowered her feet and stowed her book in her leather satchel. "We'll be landing soon, ready or not; And if you're not ready, those men at court will eat you alive."

Maxwell winced noticeably at Diana's barbed comment, "Yeesh, Diana; you wanna scare him back to New York while you're at it?"

"Knock it off," added Marcella, "He's got enough to think about without you adding to it.

Ridley waved a hand dismissively, "I'm not afraid of them, Diana."

Diana chuckled, "You'll see once we land."

Ridley remembered the woman's barbed comment about the other men 'eating him alive'. "Why are you being so grim about this, Diana?"

Diana noticed the sting in her words and reigned in her attitude, "Look, no offense, but I've seen men like you come and go in the last several years. Nothing like this ever ends well. Not for you, not for Lisette and especially not for the royal family. Heck, Lisette wasn't even the first in her family to go through this; look at her older brother-"

Marcella surged to her feet, "Stop it, Diana! Ridley's not a crowd chaser."

"Much less a guy with ulterior motives." added Ridley, wishing that Marcella would let him freely speak his own mind. "And, honestly, _you're_ more my type." he smirked.

Diana laughed out loud, "Oh, that's rich. That's _so _rich of you, McRed."

Ridley only stared at her as she laughed. "I'm being serious."

"Right..." Diana's laughter had softened to a series of chuckles as she turned away from him and looked out the window.

Ridley sunk deeper into his chair as Maxwell patted his shoulder empathically and went back to his own seat; Marcella shot Diana a glare that had the intensity of a burning laser, before turning back to her book.

Just then, the Pilot announced the plane's descent into Cordonia. Ridley glanced out the window and got a bird's eye view of the Kingdom.

From their overhead view, The Kingdom and the surrounding nation and cities looked truly majestic! The Kingdom was bordered by the Mediterranean Sea and the surrounding city and nation was rife with white buildings with orange rooftops; a Marina complete with yachts and sailboats, vineyards and fields full of fruits and veggies and many more sights that Ridley couldn't bring himself to describe. It reminded him so much of Monaco, especially after he viewed some photographs of Monaco as a child!

"It's like something straight out of a fairy tale. " he said to himself, although he was aware of how feminine this sounded. "The swaying trees, the sparkling ocean..."

"If you burst into song, i'm jumping out of this plane right here and now!" snapped Diana, unaware of how ironic she sounded. After all, wasn't it mainly the women in Disney films who broke out in song?

"What? it's beautiful!" Ridley defended himself.

Marcella and Maxwell rose to their feet and stretched their legs. "Ready?" Asked Maxwell.

"Ready as I will ever be." smiled Ridley.

**_The Royal Palace, The Kingdom of Cordonia. _**

Ridley, Diana, Marcella and Maxwell arrived at the Kingdom's Royal Palace. They had been met at the airport by a black limo that was more luxurious than the one back in New York City; this one had beige leather seats, like in the private jet, as well as a mini bar and the seats ran along the back and sides.

From the airport, they drove through the city to the Royal Palace. The gate swung open as the limo drove towards the front off the huge three story white, blue and orange palace.

"Welcome to the Royal Palace!" Said Maxwell grandly, "This will be your home for the next several months."

Ridley's heart jumped into his throat. "This is where i'm staying?! I didn't realize I'd be living in the palace itself?!"

"Most of the nobility reside here while the social season is underway," explained Marcella, "Including all the gentlemen vying for Lisette's hand."

Diana nodded sarcastically, "Yeah, living under one roof just makes it easier to attend the rose ceremony later."

Marcella rolled her eyes. "Very funny, Diana..."

"She's kidding." Maxwell told Ridley, "At least about the roses."

The Chauffeur opened the door and they emerged from the limo.

"Marcella," said Maxwell, "I need to go see Bertrand."

Marcella nodded, "No problem, I'll take Ridley to his room."

Diana grabbed her overcoat as she emerged. "That's my cue to take off." she told them, "See you around, Ridley...if you're lucky."

She grabbed her suitcase and disappeared into the palace; Ridley grabbed his two suitcases and followed Marcella into the palace. Once inside, he followed her up the grand staircase. Marcella carried her satchel while a servant carried her suitcase to her bedroom.

"So what's the deal with Diana?" Asked Ridley. "Why is she so jaded?"

Marcella looked at him, "Oh, don't mind her; Diana's never really...fit in." she said the last two words with uncertainty.

"She's not used to life in Royalty?'

Marcella shook her head, "She considers herself a commoner. She's always been an outsider here, despite being Lisette's best and closest friend."

Ridley was even more confused by this; if Diana was like this, he was confused to think of why Lisette befriended her so much.

Once at the top of the stairway, Marcella led Ridley down a corridor and stopped at the second to last door at the end.

"This is the west wing," she said, gesturing with her arm towards the door they had stopped in front of. "your room is in this wing. If you require anything from me, Maxwell or his brother, Bertrand; his room and ours rooms are just a few doors down from your room."

"Maxwell has a brother?" asked Ridley.

Marcella nodded, "His older brother: Duke Bertrand Beaumont of Ramsford. As far as their family heritage goes, he's the heir and Maxwell's the spare. You'll be seeing him at the masquerade ball tonight; I'm certain he'll be excited to meet you." She halted in front of an ornate door. "This is your room."

Marcella led the way into Ridley's bedroom; a lavish guest room complete with full length oil paintings, a gilded ceiling and a king sized bed full of fluffy gold and white blankets and equally fluffy red and gold pillows. an red ottoman sat at the foot of the bed; a comfy white armchair sat at one corner of the room and a silver night stand sat at one side of the bed.

Ridley's mouth dropped on awe as he took in the lavish, sprawling room; this room was beyond any room he could ever dream of having. Even the presidential suite in New York City's grandest Hotel, much less any common penthouse apartment, couldn't hold a candle to the splendor and grandeur of his guest room. "Wow..." he breathed.

Marcella looked at him in amusement, "As a royal guest, you're spared no luxury..."

"No kidding. So there's nothing stopping me from clearing out the mini bar?"

Marcella smiled, "There's no mini bar, but the staff here will get you whatever you like."

"Awesome!" If many people in Ridley's shoes would've been in this scenario, they would've obviously felt like a little kid in a candy store. However, Ridley felt as though he were Charlie Bucket as he experienced the awe, magic and sprawling splendor of Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory.

"I'll let you get settled before your big debut tonight." said Marcella.

The awe and giddiness on Ridley's face evaporated in a split second, "My what?"

Marcella blushed and shook her head, "Sorry, I keep forgetting that you're not used to all this. The first event of the social season is the Masquerade ball tonight; it's where all the suitors will be presented to the Princess, as well as the King. Not everyone dresses in costume, but make no mistake, the other men competing for Lisette's hand will be pulling out all the stops." She glanced down at Ridley's modest looking two suitcases. "Is it too much to ask if you've got a fancy suit in here..."

Ridley followed her gaze, looked up at her face and shrugged sheepishly, "I packed two suits, I hope one of them will be enough."

Marcella looked up at him, "Well, I wasn't sure, so I've booked at appointment for you at the palace boutique. Perhaps you'll find something you like better there."

"Ridley blinked, "Wow, you're not messing around."

"Tell me something I don't know," said Marcella seriously, "Remember, tonight is the most important night of the season; it's your chance to make an impression on all the influential people at court and to stand apart from everyone else."

"Don't worry," Said Ridley, "I'll be ready for them."

Marcella led Ridley to the boutique on the other side of the palace, on the way, she slipped into her suite and emerged a moment later, having replaced her overcoat for a black blazer, and gestured for him to enter the dressing room; he did so casually. Unfortunately, once inside; he heard a shriek come from somewhere close to him and quickly spun to see a young woman holding a dress to her body.

Ridley couldn't see much, but he read the situation quickly, as though it were a short story. The woman, who was tall, roughly about his height, was pressing the dress to her slim figure, which told him that she was in her underwear; he was mildly confused as to why she was in here since this was supposed to be where he was supposed to go.

Marcella had heard everything and poked her head in after him, "Everything-" she froze upon seeing the woman in her state. "Oh!" she gasped, "Sorry, Hana!" she jerked Ridley out of the room, leaving Hana in a red cheeked state. Once outside, Marcella was, herself, red cheeked and embarrassed.

"Sorry, Ridley." she said sheepishly, "Wrong room."

Ridley snorted, "Well, that's wonderful; my first day here and already I'm going to be accused of being a peeping tom."

Marcella steered him to the next door over and opened it. "Here you go. Go inside and check out the suits. I'll tend to Hana and tell her it's my fault, then I'll check on you."

Ridley nodded and slipped into what was the apparently the men's room of the boutique. The room was white, just like the women's room; rows of suits lined the racks along the left side, opposite that was a rack of button down shirts, and a few white shelves nailed to the rear walls contained a variety of neckware including neckties, ascots, cravats and bow ties as well as masquerade masks and lapel pins, each row had a variety of different colors and trim; another set of shelves included racks of shoes including suedes, oxfords, brogues and boots. There was a covering on the other side of the room for the men to dress behind and a full length mirror right beside it.

_Spare no expense indeed_, thought Ridley, who took it all in before browsing the racks.

Minutes later, Ridley had scoured all the racks and shelves, still at a loss over what to wear. someone knocked on the door.

"Is is safe to enter?" it was Marcella.

"Yeah, I'm good." said Ridley.

Marcella walked inside, "I just talked to Hana; she's all good. You're not a peeping tom."

"You sure?"

"Promise. In fact, she didn't even have an appointment to be there; she needed a dress at the last minute."

"Okay."

"I texted Maxwell and asked him to help you; unfortunately, he's going to be late, so he asked me to help you get ready. Found anything yet?"

"Nothing yet; You got any suggestions?"

Marcella browsed the racks and picked out a red three piece suit, tossing it to Ridley, along with a matching bowtie and a black shirt. My suggestion is something that flatters your personality; like this, if you're a little devilish and fun." She took out a sliver suit and gestured to it. Or if you're more elegant and stately, try this."

Ridley studied both suits carefully. He liked both of them well enough, but in all honesty, wearing bright colored suits wasn't always a thought he'd entertained whenever he put on a suit; He had always worn dark suits, especially black ones. The decision swirled inside his gut like a tornado; he wanted to follow Marcella's advice and wear what she thought would make him stand out; However, he wanted to do that while stand feeling somewhat in his comfort zone.

He glanced over at the rack of suits. "You got any darker colors?" he asked.

Marcella blinked and followed his gaze to the suit rack, "Sure, what color?"

Ridley shrugged, "Surprise me."

Marcella pulled out a black three piece suit, including a three button jacket, a double breasted european style waistcoat and pants. it was all black with embroidered trim along the edges, with a splattering of white polka dots on the waistcoat; Ridley couldn't distinguish the design of the trim, but as soon as he saw the suit in all it's glory, he knew it was the suit for him.

_I can stand out while still remaining comfortable,_ he thought,_ the perfect balance. "_I like it_," _he said_, "_Let me try it on_."_

Marcella shrugged and handed it to him, he grabbed a blood red button down shirt and an ascot that was a brighter shade of red and gold as well as a gold wolf lapel pin and disappeared behind the covering to try it on. He stripped out of his clothes and put on the suit and shirt; he tried to put on the ascot, but he realized that he had no conceivable clue on how to put it on. He decided to ask Marcella.

He emerged from the covering and approached her; she seemed to know what was going on with him.

"Trouble there?" she asked.

He extended the ascot to her, "Do you know how to put this on?"

She studied it, "Yeah, I can do it." she glanced at her watch, "Oh, crap; we're running out of time!" she pushed him towards the covering, where he took off his suit and put on his real clothes, carrying the suit on a hanger.

"What's going on", he asked.

"You need to get a shower. the ball starts in an hour." she forcefully, yet gently, led him from the dressing room and towards the west wing bathroom near his bedroom. She knocked on the door, no one answered. "Go on inside and shower, there's shampoo, soap and towels inside. I'm going to get my own shower and dress for the ball. Let me know when you're done and I'll help you with your touchups." And with that, she gave him a goodbye smile and marched down the corridor towards the ladies' bathroom.

Ridley entered the bathroom, which was a vast space with a bathtub, a shower and and sink; the floor and walls were sleek, solid marble. The atmosphere felt warm and foggy as though in a sauna; Obviously, it had been used recently. Ridley opened a cabinet door below the sink and found towels, shampoo, soap and hair gel, all of which were different brands, including Dove, Axe and Old Spice. He stripped out of his clothes and hung the suit on a wall rack along with his towel, He switched on the shower and set the water on mildly warm before stepping in.

Ten minutes later, he emerged from the shower, dried himself off and put on his suit; he grabbed a bottle of Axe hair gel, put a small dollop on his fingertips and ran it through his hair, using a hair pick to comb it up to the side to ensure the waves stood out. He sent a quick text to Marcella, telling her he was done.

As soon as his suit was on, the door knocked.

"Marcella?" said Ridley.

"No, it's Maxwell." said the voice, "Marcella's not done with her hair and make up. She told me about your ascot trouble though; I can help you put it on."

Ridley opened the door, "Come on in."

Maxwell entered the bathroom; Ridley had on his shirt and pants. He handed Maxwell the red and gold ascot, lowered his shirt collar and let the man do his work. He tied it into a knot that was meant to be tucked under his shirt collar, like it usually was; the process took barely thirty seconds, and before the minute was up, Ridley had donned the rest of his suit and had completed whatever touch ups were necessary.

He stepped outside the bathroom and fully saw Maxwell in his masquerade outfit; he wore a black double breasted suit with gold buttons and trimmed with red embroidered flowers; he also wore a black button down shirt and a matching necktie and a gold, crown-like masquerade mask. He handed Ridley his own mask; a red satin masquerade mask with two little devil horns on it. Ridley put it on and took out the gold wolf pin and pinned in to his jacket lapel.

Maxwell led him to the foot of the stairway where Marcella had just arrived. She wore a black, red and gold silk sleeveless ball gown with and a black masquerade mask. Her wavy, auburn hair was held up with a variety of flowered hair pins; some were roses, some were coreopsis and some were white carnations.

"You look handsome!" she said, "No, I take it back; you look ready to take them on!

Her encouragement was just enough to assuage whatever fears were manifesting in Ridley's gut. he smiled, "Thanks for that."

Marcella took something from her hand and pinned it to his jacket's other lapel; it was a white carnation. Ridley glanced at it and Marcella winked at him for good luck.

They guided Ridley towards the double doors of the grand ballroom.

"I should mention," Said Maxwell, "As soon as you enter, you'll tell the herald your name and title so that you can be announced properly."

"So...what _is_ my title?" asked Ridley. "I don't really have one."

Maxwell and Marcella exchanged a quick, knowing glance before facing him, "Since my family is sponsoring you," said Maxwell, "then you can be technically considered a 'Lord'.

"Or we can go with your hometown," suggested Marcella, "I think we should've asked this back in New York, but what's your last name?"

"Knightley," answered Ridley, "Ridley Knightley."

Maxwell cocked his head, "Really?" Ridley nodded. Maxwell shrugged, "It's not a classic name like Middleton or Windsor, but It's doable."

Footsteps were hear on the other side of the door; Maxwell and Marcella stood in front of them, their arms linked together; she glanced back towards Ridley.

"This is it," She told him, "Good luck."

The doors to the ballroom opened as Maxwell and Marcella strolled inside; the herald standing inside the door announced them was they entered.

"Presenting Lord Maxwell and Lady Marcella Beaumont."

Once they cleared the entrance, Ridley turned to the Herald, who was standing in the doorway. "Please announce me as Lord Ridley Knightley." he whispered into his ear.

The Herald nodded, and Ridley made his grand entrance into the grand ballroom, strolling carefully inside.

"Presenting Lord Ridley Knightley" The Herald announced.

Ridley stopped as soon as he reached the center of the room, just short of the dance floor; Maxwell and Marcella were waiting for him.

"We need to talk to Bertrand." Said Maxwell, "You can handle yourself on her own, right?"

Ridley nodded nervously, "Sure. I'm a big boy."

Okay, big boy, "chuckled Marcella, "Behave yourself and don't be afraid to mingle."

They left Ridley alone, and he began to gaze around the room as he walked around carefully. the ballroom was more spacious than he had anticipated; the decorum was an ornate pattern of gold, blue and white; tables with long white tablecloths were spread throughout the room, minus the dance floor itself.

_Nothing to do but mingle_, Thought Ridley, _No problem, just pretend it's one of Dad's parties back home. _

Ridley carefully picked his way through the throng of guests, nodding and waving; it wasn't that he wasn't interested in conversation, but he didn't want to trip himself up. He resolved to bury his nervousness as best he could, simply act as though he were in the presence of the Queen of England and only speak when he was spoken to.

As Ridley walked carefully around the ballroom, three sets of eyes carefully tailed him; the three sets belonged to three young gentlemen, all dressed for the masquerade like he was. One of the gentlemen left their table, quietly approached Ridley once the latter had his back to him and cleared his throat loudly.

Ridley ignored him and continued on his way, not bothering to glance back at the man. He was hoping to find Hana and apologize for his intrusion in her dressing room or maybe find Diana, if she could be bothered to join. He glanced across the room where Diana was.

She was sitting at an empty table with a cocktail and an empty champagne glass in front of her, a sore thumb with a giant flamboyant bandage on it. She didn't even bother wearing a dress, much less a mask; instead, she wore a black tailored pinstriped suit with a pencil skirt instead of slacks, complete with black stockings and white heels; under her suit, she wore a white blouse and a black cravat with white polka dots that was worn underneath her collar. Her short, curly hair was swept to the side, her bangs cresting halfway over one eye; A yellow Chrysanthemum was pinned to her jacket lapel.

"Good evening, my lord." she said, standing and curtsying slightly before retaking her seat.

Ridley smirked, "So you do have manners."

Diana bristled, "Knightley?"

"You didn't recognize me?"

Diana's voice stumbled, "I...I was caught off guard! I didn't expect you to...look so good..." her voice gave out; she tried to restart her response, but the words remained trapped in her throat.

"...Was that a compliment?" Ridley finished for her. he was quietly pleased that he had made good in his self promise to stuff Diana's words back down her throat.

"Uh, no!" she replied, but it was too late.

"Too late," joked Ridley, "We'll be best friends before you know it."

"Great...!" groaned Diana, she rolled her eyes and facepalmed.

After a moment, she lifted her head and continued on, regaining her composure. "Looking the part doesn't mean you're going to to be welcomed here, you know."

Ridley grimaced, "You're a charmer." he said sarcastically.

Diana laughed, "Compared to most of the nobles here, I'm practically your best friend."

"I Believe you." he said cautiously, not believing the words as he said them; it was mainly because of his quiet displeasure at her brand of smart talk.

Diana smirked, "That's the first, if not the smartest, thing you've said all day."

"Thanks." growled Ridley, managing to keep his voice quiet. Every time Diana spoke to her, it was as if Ridley was nailed to a barbed wire fence and Diana was pushing him deeper into it.

Diana realized how hurtful she was being, "Look, I'm not trying to be a bitch, I'm just trying to be helpful."

Ridley's scowl froze, "Well, you have a rather peculiar way of showing it."

"I'm just saying everything that I wish someone had told one a long time ago." her voice was drowned in contempt, but not towards him; particularly because she had muttered the words to himself instead of directing them towards him. She glanced at the empty champagne flute next to her, stood up and straightened her blazer, "I need some more champagne." She sent him a final glance, "Good luck, Ridley." and she left the area.

Ridley watched her leave, bewildered at her blunt attitude; That woman was a enigma that he was more determined than ever to figure out, but not tonight. Tonight was his night, he would deal with her tomorrow.

He walked back towards the tables, hoping find the other men in the competition and join them. On the way, he noticed Hana sitting at a table with a few other women, their table was adjacent to the men's table. Despite only seeing her for a brief few seconds during their accidental encounter, he knew Hana was at the table, based on her hair and skin color alone.

"Hello," she said to him.

"Hello," he replied politely, nervously clasping his hands together. "I apologize for the nature of our first official encounter."

Hana waved her hand, "No apologizes are needed. In fact, it's good to see you again." Ridley nodded and took his seat with the other men, who weren't burning him with their gazes, although his presence put them all on edge. "So, welcome to the Masquerade! What do you think?"

"It's a little overwhelming" he admitted.

"I know what you mean," Hana sighed sadly, "I've been attending these events since I was a little girl!"

"It never gets easier as you get older?" he asked.

Hana nodded, "To be honest, it gets more complicated. At least as a child, I could run around and have some fun."

Ridley glanced around the room, "Who says you can't do that now?"

Hana smiled, "It would cause quite the scandal."

Their friendly patter was cut short by the sharp sound of a man clearing his throat next to them.

Ridley spun around until he saw the man who had requested his attention. The man was taller than Ridley, about six feet tall; He was a redhead like Ridley, but whereas Ridley's hair was short, wavy and the color of bright red autumn leaves; the other man's hair was a darker shade of red and was long and wavy, barely passing his shoulder blades.

His suit, shirt and tie were all dark gray with a white trim that matched his mask; a sunflower was pinned to his lapel. He noticed a few other details about the man; despite his mask hidding his facial expressions, he was clean shaven and had a strong jawline. He was smiling, although Ridley got the impression there was something sinister about it.

He took Ridley's arm and steered him towards the nearest side of the ballroom where no one was within earshot.

"Forgive me for being forward, but I must speak with you privately." said the man politely. His voice was a deep baritone with a slight Parisian accent that showed his heritage, the details of his accent subtly crept into his words. "I've never seen you here before and I always notice when the heralds announce a new name. You see, I make it my point to know all the men in court."

"What is your name?" Asked Ridley.

"I am Lord Olivier Vanderwall Nevrakis, the Duke of Lythikos." He said grandly. "He gestured to a Red haired lady sitting with Hana and the other ladies, "Over there is my twin sister, Lady Olivia." Ridley was about to introduce himself, but Olivier cut him off, "Lord Ridley Knightley...I can't say I am familiar with your house." he sighed dramatically, "It must be nouveau."

Ridley spoke before he could, "Noveau? Perish the thought."

Olivier blinked, "You're British, then?" Ridley nodded, "Now then, let me give you some advice, seeing as though you're new to the court here. When you're presented to the king, you should kiss his shoe when you're presented to him."

"Really?" muttered Ridley.

"It's Cordonian Custom to show deep respect and reverence for the monarchy." explained Olivier.

"Thanks." said Ridley, an uneasiness creeping into his tone.

"I hope you're thankful that I was here to warn you, otherwise you'd look completely ridiculous."

"Thanks..." repeated Ridley uncertainly. He was feeling more and more intimidated by the gentleman, even though she sounded sincere.

Before words could exchanged further between them. Marcella materialized beside Ridley. "Is everything okay, Ridley?" she asked.

Ridley had been surprised by her sudden appearance beside him, but recovered quickly. "Yes, all is well." he said.

"Good, because Princess Lisette is about to make her entrance. Observe."

Ridley followed her gaze across the ballroom to the double doors; the herald made his announcement as the doors opened and Lisette walked in, wearing an elegant long sleeved sliver gown that sparkled in the chandelier light. Her hair was in a blonde side bun with a white rose on one side of her head and a yellow jasmine on the other side.

Ridley took her in and nearly couldn't look away. "Do you think she'll want to talk to me?"

Marcella shrugged, "Only one way to find out."

Ridley looked over to Oilvier, who had separated from him and looked to Lisette, looking very hungry and anxious to talk to her.

"We'll see..." he thought.


	5. Chapter 3: Lords, Ladies and Commoners

**Chapter 3: Lords, Ladies and Commoners**

**The Royal Palace. Cordonia. Sunday. March 29. 2018**

Princess Lisette had entered the ballroom with an older man who, Ridley thought, had to be the King of Cordonia. He was in his late sixties and had short graying hair; his face was kind, yet wrinkled, and he wore a royal blue suit with gold trim, a red sash and a sliver broach with the Cordonian crest on it. They strode across the ballroom until they reached the raised dais set up in the room.

Ridley had been struck by their sudden entrance and it took Marcella and Maxwell, who had just arrived as well, a few moments to get him to keep his focus. "There she is...I guess I should go meet her."

Marcella nodded, "Good, because they're ready for you." she placed a hand on his back and gently guided him towards them, "Now, we're going to present you first to her father, King Constantine. You'll want to make a good first impression on him, so he'll consider you a worthy match for his daughter. After that, you'll get to talk to Lisette."

Ridley nodded at them, "I'm ready."

Marcella steered him over to the King, who had seated himself on the raised dais with Lisette seated beside him.

Maxwell walked up first and bowed, "Your Royal Highness; may I present Lord Ridley Knightley."

"Of course," he said pleasantly. He glanced at Ridley expectantly.

Ridley quickly thought back to Olivier's advice about Kissing his shoe and scowled to himself. He instead bowed at the waist. "It's a pleasure to be here, Your Majesty.

The King smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet the suitor House Beaumont has chosen. I hope you enjoy your time in Cordonia."

Ridley nodded, "Thank you." as he walked back to the royal couple, he remembered Olivier's fake advice, _Idiot_, he thought, _I may be a commoner but at least I'm not Andy Dwyer._

Marcella escorted him into the line of gentlemen waiting to meet the Princess; he smirked at them. "Lord Maxwell and Lady Marcella, huh?"

The couple exchanged a quick, yet uneasy, glance before schooling it away and facing him, "You can call us His Lordship and her Ladyship if you want." chuckled Maxwell.

Ridley shrugged, "I liked you two better by your first names."

Marcella gestured for him to pay attention; Ridley stared ahead and noticed that most of the men had cleared the line and only he was up to meet Lisette. He swallowed his surprise, which was quite an effort, sucked in his gut and stepped forward to meet her.

"Good evening." He said, bowing.

She smiled and cocked her head, "Good Evening. I believe I know every Gentleman here tonight, but I don't know who you are."

Ridley smirked playfully; this would be fun, he was sure of it. "And how does a handsome mysterious Gentleman meet a princess?"

"Well..." Lisette held out her hand, palm down; Ridley bowed and kissed it.

"What are you thinking about?" he inquired, sticking to the lower register of his somewhat deep voice.

"I can't stop debating between two questions," answered Lisette, "Who is this mysterious gentleman? Is he a high ranking aristocrat from a distant country or a wealthy gentleman of the world? Who are you? What brings you here tonight?"

"You brought me here tonight. I believe that all the men here tonight are here for you."

"In a manner of speaking. But no one's surprised me yet like this."

Ridley's smile grew even more playful, "You're going to be even more surprised when you find out."

Lisette cocked her head again, "What do you mean?"

"Ridley's smile froze behind his mask, "No guesses?"

Lisette stared hard for a moment, then her eyes widened. "Ridley? Is that you?"

Ridley cocked his own head, appearing to look confused, "Who says I am?"

Lisette shrugged, "I believe you are."

Ridley's playfulness never wavered, "Then let's paint a picture right here and now. If he were here tonight, would that be a great surprise?"

"The best." Lisette replied with a wide grin that held hints of slyness. "So tell me, how would he get here?"

"Maxwell and his brother would likely sponsor him, provided they have no one else."

Lisette winked at him, "I know House Beaumont would likely sponsor someone, but i've never considered that a noble house like theirs would sponsor a commoner."

"And what would your advice be to said gentleman?"

"Enjoy yourself," she advised, "The Gentlemen in court tend to be be very...Well..."

"Competitive?" Ridley finished.

"Precisely." Replied Lisette, "But you can't truly blame them; That's the main reason they'll all here in the first place. The entire series of events is set up to not only give me time with my potential matches, but also to give my parents and the people of Cordonia time to get to know my future Husband and Royal Consort. From this day forward, all eyes will be on you."

Ridley shrugged, "Sounds like he would be on reality TV, like a male Kardashian."

Lisette blinked in surprise, "What's a Kardashian?"

Ridley realized his blunder, "Never mind...in the end, I'm sure he could handle this."

Lisette nodded, "I'm sure he'll charm them just like he's charmed me. Unfortunately, I have only a few minutes before the next Gentleman comes up."

Ridley glanced behind him to notice the next nobleman behind him and turned back to Lisette, "How are you holding up?"

"I knew what was I getting into tonight. And, honestly, I now know why princesses don't have any say over who they can marry. It doesn't make it any easier, but it's what I was raised for."

The next Nobleman stepped up, cutting their conversation short.

"I apologize, your highness;" Said Ridley, noticing him. "We should let the next gentleman up."

Lisette nodded, "Of course."

Ridley smiled playfully and winked at her and she winked back as he returned to Maxwell and Marcella; both were smiling.

"Well, it looks like you got her attention." Said Marcella.

"Ridley raised an eyebrow, "Did I?"

Marcella rolled her eyes, "We heard everything, you know; You may have been toying with her with the third person talk, but I could see the truth in her eyes. You got her attention, plain and simple."

"But is that enough?" Asked Ridley, "I got her attention, but there's also the royal court and the people of the nation."

"There's plenty of time for that," Maxwell assured him. And Bertrand, Marcella, and I will be there to help you every step of the way. Remember, we all want you to win this thing."

Marcella gestured to the table where Olivier and the other the noblemen were sitting. "For now, you can start by introducing yourself to the other noblemen."

Ridley followed her gaze, "The ones I'm up against?"

"Yeah," Said Marcella, "They're your competition, I know, but you might be able to make allies out of at least one of them; you never know. We'll give you whatever help we can, but, in the end, the more people you can rally to your side, the better of a chance you have."

Ridley nodded, waved goodbye to them and strode towards the noblemen's table, the men in question were leaving the ballroom and walking outside to socialize; he followed them.

He felt his nerves turning in his gut like butter in a churn. Even with their encouragement, he knew that once tomorrow came, the gloves would come off and there would be no safety nets. his nerves continued to churn. When he was a teenager, he had watched an episode or two of "The Bachelorette" when Reese and Rylan were testing out a new television their Dad had purchased and installed; they found the show and watched a few episodes. Although Ridley never cared much for the show, much less it's original show, "The Bachelor"; He could see how much they liked it. It was pretty funny that the very show he didn't really like as a teenager was almost completely playing out in front of him at this very moment.

He walked outside and towards the palace's front courtyard where Olivier and the rest of the noblemen were. The ladies, including Hana, were consorting together further down, getting drinks from an ornate table display. The noblemen got theirs from a similar display, but kept their distance from the ladies.

Olivier was standing with two other men; one had been with them at the table but now he had disappeared somehow. The other two were vastly different in looks; both were smaller than Olivier.

Olivier scowled upon seeing him; the fierce expression was seeping through his mask like blood from a flesh wound. "Ridley," he said; despite his furious expression, his voice was steady and composed. "You were awfully familiar with the Princess; You never said you knew her."

As he talked, Ridley noticed his accent punctuating every other word; he realized it wasn't actually French, like he first thought; the phrasing in his delivery and the way the words rolled off his tongue and colored the words actually made it clear was he was part Russian, maybe even Ukrainian, if nothing else.

He stiffened, "I've meet her once before; as to where and when, it's none of

your business."

"Oh, but it is my business." replied Olivier, "Everything that has to do with Princess Lisette is my business. After all, I'll likely be her husband and Royal Consort when this 'competition' is all over."

"I wouldn't count on that just yet." Ridley shot back.

Olivier drew himself to his full height, the two men behind him watched anxiously, "Listen here, 'your Lordship'; you should know that whatever happened between you and Lisette, let's be honest; you don't really have any chance with her. You might've be able to capture her attention when your first meeting was just the two of you, but you can't even hope to compete with the other gentlemen here." he turned and gestured to the two other men behind him, "We're all from the finest families in all of Europe and have been training and preparing our whole lives to marry a princess. You can't simply stroll in here at the last minute and whisk her away from us."

Ridley's gaze was so fiery it could've made a propane tank explode in under a second, "I will never be told what to do and what not to do!"

Olivier sighed, "Ignorance, despite the saying, is never bliss. Very well, then; time for an education." He took Ridley's shoulder and gestured towards the first gentleman; he was about 5'10 with a rather thin appearance, sharp features and short curly black hair that was longer on top with the sides almost completely shaven off. He wore a black double breasted suit with a gold embroidered double breasted vest, both colors decorated his mask and he had a yellow Nasturtium pinned to his lapel.

Olivier made his introduction, "Kieran here is fluent in ten diverse languages and he and his sister, Lady Kiara, are the children of a diplomat." He gestured to the lady in question, who was consorting with the other ladies.

Ridley nodded at the man and extended his hand, "A pleasure to meet you, Kieran."

Kieran didn't return the gesture, "Le Princess va tomber amoureax do moi." he said in French.

Ridley flashed back, albeit briefly, to his foreign languages studies in high school and was able to decode what Kieran had said: "The Princess will fall in love with me." He withdrew his outstretched hand.

Olivier continued his 'introductions' and gestured to the final person "Pierre can track his lineage back through six hundred years of royalty."

Pierre was a few inches taller than Kieran; he had pale skin and was the most muscular out of all of them. He had a black buzzcut and wore a navy blue suit with gray embroidery and a yellow vest, a navy blue necktie and matching shirt as well as a masquerade mask that matched his suit. A purple violet was pinned to his lapel.

"It's an honor to represent my people here." he said, his tone was pleasant and expressive, though slightly neutral. Ridley took note of his accent; it sounded Northern European, probably Icelandic or Norwegian or most likely Swedish, he wasn't sure yet.

Olivier noticed Hana walking past them and grabbed her by her arm and pulling her to his side, "Even Hana here has been trained to learn the courtly graces of conversation and seduction, despite her being the opposite sex."

Despite her shock at being pulled into their conversation, Hana still answered, albeit shakily, "Uh...Thanks?"

"But if anyone's got the inside track with Princess Lisette, it's you, Olivier." Said Pierre, "You and Olivia have known her your entire lives." Ridley listened carefully to his accent; he was right, It was Swedish.

As if on cue, The other ladies converged on the group; each one appeared to be the sister of each Gentleman. One was a redhead like Olivier, her hair was wavy and tied into a braided ponytail that fell over the front of her shoulder. She also wore a gray embroidered dress that matched her mask and blue borages were woven in her braided ponytail; Ridley assumed she was Olivia. The second was a Black haired girl whose hair was up in a braided bun and wore a dress and mask that matched Pierre's, giving Ridley the illusion that they were brother and sister, if nothing else. The third one had to be Kieran's sister, due to them possessing the same skin tone, black hair and matching color scheme in her dress and mask which matched Kieran's own outfit.

Olivia must have overheard everything, because she joined in, "It's true. All three of us grew up at the palace together as childhood friends. Before her older brother abdicated the throne, it was always assumed that He and Lisette would be married."

Olivier gazed at each of the gentlemen as he spoke, "I have no intention of losing him to any of you idiots." he smiled smugly, "No offense."

Ridley was equal parts mystified, offended and angry at Olivier's competitive grandstanding, especially in front of all three of them,even if he had to expect one of them to metaphorically show their claws; even Hana, who had detached herself from him, felt uncomfortable by his bragging.

He shook his head disapprovingly at Pierre and Kieran, "I can't believe you're letting Olivier talk like this."

"She's only stating the facts." replied Pierre, whose smile had evaporated, "There's no point in getting emotional over it."

Kieran folded his arms and spoke an a deep, french accented voice, "We all knew what we were getting into when we got into this, Ridley; Didn't you?"

Olivier waved a hand dismissively, "Don't worry, Gentlemen; I'm certain 'Lord' Ridley will learn his place here eventually." his scowl intensified and he spook in a low growl, "If he knows what's good for him..."

Ridley clasped his hands together and returned the scowl, "You think you can threaten whoever you like based on their social status; do you? Olivier shrugged, "I'm standing my ground, like it or not; although I am willing to ask, where do you believe I belong?"

Olivier decided to answer that, "Oh...somewhat below Kieran, Kiara, Pierre, Penelope and especially Olivia. But, If I must be honest, you're somewhere above Hana. Though I'm surprised that she's here at all, considering the story behind her last attempt at an engagement."

"Olivier!" she gasped out loud.

Olivia smiled at her, unperturbed by the outburst, as did Olivier, "Come on, Hana; it's no secret that your family will throw you at any available bachelor."

"So long as it means you can climb another round on the social ladder." finished Olivier. the siblings giggled under their breaths, but all in earshot could hear them. Olivier continued to speak, "But, honestly, it's bit much to expect that Princess Lisette is going to accept "damaged Goods" into her circle.

Hana's face turned a burning shade of crimson. Ridley could barely notice her emotions threatening to explode from within her as if she were an overheated boiler. Despite the pink and white mask hiding her facial features, he saw hints of tears in her eyes, confirming that Olivier and Olivia's respective words were more offensive than he originally believed.

"I...I need to...excuse me..." She started off for the palace; As she passed Ridley, he grabbed her arm, stunting her escape.

"Hana," he said, looking at her sympathetically, "I'll go with you."

Hana broke herself free from his loose grasp on her arm, "That's awfully sweet of you, but...i'll be fine. "She shook her head and walked through the palace doors.

Ridley watched her disappear into the palace, his back to the gentlemen and their sisters, who were still chatting like nothing had happened. Once she was gone, he swung around to face all of them; a look of pure, reckless, uncaged fury burned over his face; he wanted to unleash a full barrage of insults and humor that were so hurtful that they would cut them all as deeply as infected stab wounds. Once again, he had to restrain that notion; he was on thin ice and he needed to be self aware at all times. However, he refused to let them have the last word.

He stared at Olivier with a fury driven gaze so intense that his eyes were like razor sharp daggers ready to cut into his and his sister's eyes until they start leaking blood, "You know something, Olivier? You're acting like a boy, not a King. If this is how you always behave, I wouldn't trust you or your sister with childproof scissors, let alone an entire kingdom."

Olivier jerked noticeably, as did Olivia, "Wha...you can't..."

"I. Just. Did!" He growled quietly, his gaze intensified with each word. Olivia scowled at him; the other men and their sisters didn't follow suit, but it was clear that they were unsettled by the intense confrontation.

Ridley slammed his glass on the table, which, surprisingly, barely caused a drop of liquid to spill. He strode quickly away from the others and followed Hana into the Palace.

As the others watched him leave, Kiara and Penelope moved away from the others and conferred quietly.

Kiara shook her head, "What was Ridley was worked up over?"

Penelope shrugged, "Why do you care? You don't know him.

"Considering what he just did to Oliver and Olivia, why shouldn't we care"

"To be fair, Olivier did go too far with Hana's failed engagement. The poor girl was depressed for weeks."

Kiara was silent for several moments, "You know, Olivier can be a true charmer when he wants to be..."

Penelope glanced back at Ridley as he entered the palace and scowled. "You're right. the only difference: Ridley won't get the opportunity to see it."

Ridley caught sight of Hana's retreating figure the minute he entered the palace; he ran after her, carefully making sure that no one would witness him doing so. there were a few guards, but they barely spared him a second glance. He jogged down the corridor where Hana was running; as he ran, he leaned as far forward as he could and dug his toes into the red carpeting in the middle to silence his footfalls. Finally, Hana stopped in front of her room and dashed inside.

Ridley watched her slip inside; before the door could close completely, He slipped in quietly, closing it behind him. Hana had been sobbing on her bed, she glanced up behind her, probably wondering if she had closed the door. She saw Ridley inside the doorway and blinked rapidly.

"Ridley!" She said in shock, "What are you doing in here?"

Ridley approached cautiously, "I was going to give you a hug back there; but now, I just wanted to see if you're alright."

Hana wiped a tear away, "I...I don't..."

Ridley walked up to Hana's bed and slowly extended his arms for a hug; Hana stared at them for a minute before registering the intention and slowly wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him tightly. Ridley held her against him, breathing her in; she felt light and soft in his embrace and her perfume smelled of honeydew. Finally, he stepped back and let her go.

"...I really needed that...thank you."

"It's the least I could do."

Hana absently tugged at her dress, "I know I shouldn't let Olivier and Olivia bother me. You probably think I'm being foolish."

Ridley Shrugged, "I think you're just being human; you'd have to be a robot to not let their words get to you."

Hana chuckled, "I guess you're right." Her good humor dispersed just as quickly as it had come and she spoke sadly. "The problem is... they're right. Last year, my parents arranged a very advantageous match for me. But a few weeks before the wedding, the groom pulled out of the arrangement.. Although it was handled quietly, it was still regarded as rather scandalous. Since then, my parents have been desperate for me to find another match; especially since the failed engagement wasn't my first one."

Ridley arched an eyebrow as he pulled up an ornate chair to the bed and sat on it, facing Hana. "Who was your first one?"

Hana wrung her hands nervously, "I don't know if I can...but I should, if only to get it off my chest." Ridley sat patiently and waited for her to speak, "Before that, I was previously engaged to Prince Leo of Cordonia."

Ridley's body jerked, "Prince Leo?"

Hana heaved a deep breath, "Lisette's older brother. As for why I'm here, my Parents all but threw me into Cordonia once I was invited to join the festivites, it was supposed to be some sort of consolation for my misfortunes. I took it, thinking that Cordonia was far away enough that I could escape my past...But it looks like I was foolish to think that the rumors could be buried."

Ridley's heart dropped once Hana stopped talking; He felt for her backstory, especially her past in Cordonia and in her native continent. Something he felt the need to ask. "Where are you from, Hana?"

She blinked, not expecting the question. "China."

Ridley nodded, that explained everything about Hana. Her voice felt soft and delicate, yet sweet and honeyed, like every word she said-albeit, when in the right attitude-made you melt like butter on a warm biscuit. He knew about various courtship customs in different continents, countries and time periods, his love of literature was a testament to that. "About what you told me, I'm really sorry for you. I can't imagine what you're going through and what you've been through."

Hana leaned forward, "Have you been engaged at all, Ridley?"

He shook his head sadly, "No, sorry."

"Then you don't know what i've been through."

Ridley stared at her, "I know one thing about relationships, Hana; A failed engagement is nothing to be eternally ashamed of."

Hana's eyes widened, "It's not?"

Ridley nodded, "That happens all the time in the real world; Sometimes things just don;t work out. It doesn't mean anything's wrong with you. At the heart of all it, I think we can easily guess why Olivier singled you out."

Hana cocked her head, "Why?"

"Because he senses weakness; why is why you need to toughen up so the next time either he or Olivia pick on you, you can say something snappy."

"I don't know if I can?"

"Not even to stand up for yourself?" Ridley's tone wasn't incredulous, but he was very mystified. He knew many, many women who had bigger spines than most men he knew, especially in his teen years.

"It's just not my way of doing things." Said Hana.

"Ridley sucked in a breath to rein in his attitude, "Well, at the very least; maybe you can try not to let them see that they're getting to you; Put on a poker face, if you will."

Hana smiled, "A Poker face? I can do that." she stood from her bed, "Well, Ridley; I see that I'm in your debt already."

He shrugged, "It's not that big of a deal."

"On the contrary, your words have spoken volumes about your character; So thank you." "She wiped away whatever tears were left on her face, "Sorry, I must look like a mess..."

Ridley laughed, "Nothing a little makeup touch up won't fix." He stood, repositioned the chair in it's former position and headed for the door; before he can ;eave, Hana's voice halted him. There! That's better."

"He chuckled, "Done already?"

Hana Chuckled back, "It was only a touchup."

Ridley and Hana left her bedroom with the intention of going back to the garden; however, Ridley suggested they instead go back to the ballroom and wait for the last dance. As they stepped inside and Hana left for her table, Ridley turned towards the small orchestra near the back of the room and heard the opening strains of a waltz begin to play. He turned to find Maxwell and Marcella running over to him.

"Ridley, there you are!" said Marcella breathlessly, "The last dance is starting up."

Ridley's body jerked, "The last dance?"

Maxwell nodded. "It should belong to you and Lisette."

Ridley glanced across the ballroom and found Lisette staring back at him; she smiled upon meeting his eyes with her own.

"I know what I have to do." he said to himself.

Diana had left the dance and adjourned to her room; she had called the kitchen and ordered a platter of cheese, crackers and assorted fruit with a bottle of red wine. Although, she had told Ridley she needed some more champagne; in reality, she had spent her time in the area and decided to take her leave before the real festivities got started. Her ornate bedroom was no different from the others, aside from some pictures on the wall and some personal touches of her own. An oil painting of her, which Lisette had commissioned for her for her eighteenth birthday, stood tall and proud at the corner of the room close to her queen sized bed. Diana kicked off her heels and hung her blazer on a chair at the tea table in the corner before collapsing on her bed.

She thought back to her first encounter with Ridley and their heated conversation during the gala. She was too harsh with him, she knew, but sugarcoating even a single honest detail about the competition would've made him less prepared than she believed he would be. Not only that, but she believed she was right to believe that he would have no chance with Lisette; The two were practically lifelong friends and not once did she have a childhood crush, especially when it came to any of the men in court. Lisette was smart, clever, beautiful and not at all slow witted. She was who knew what she wanted and wanted a man who was close to the same caliber.

One of the servants set the platter of food on the tea table and left. Diana flung herself off the bed and sat at the table; she poured some wine into the only glass on the platter and made a place of buttered crackers with Pepper Jack and Asiago Cheese. Diana and Lisette had endured many years together during the social seasons; they had entered it officially once they turned sixteen; each year wasn't at good as the last one; Diana wasn't very interested when it came to love, her parents hadn't really taught her those basics at all; Everything she and Lisette learned was from the king and queen themselves and even then, Diana could barely comprehend their teachings when she needed to, unlike Lisette. The only things Diana got out of the past years was that she preferred suits over dresses, (Not that she hated dresses.)

Diana banished these thoughts from her head; Lisette was her friend and she trusted her to find someone she loved, but Lisette didn't find someone she loved for the past six years; Diana didn't like to be right, but if she was, this year would be a simple, cruel repeat.


	6. Chapter 4: Save The Last Dance

**Chapter 4: Save The Last Dance**

**The Royal Palace, Cordonia. Sunday, March 28, 2018.**

Ridley's gaze caught Lisette's as he strode over to her. As he did so, The music suddenly halted, as though the small orchestra was a light switch and someone had switched it off; Ridley stopped in his tracks and glanced over at the orchestra, who had obviously stopped their playing. It was time to begin the last dance, wasn't it?

"Huh?" he muttered, utterly befuddled by the turn of events.

Hana had risen from her seat and sauntered over to him with Marcella and Maxwell on her tail, "Ridley!" said Hana, "I forgot to mention something to you."

He blinked, "What?"

"Before the last dance occurs, there's a photo op for the press that's going to happen very soon."

Marcella took up the conversation, "It's your last chance to take pictures and make a good first impression on Cordonia."

"I'll take you there." added Hana.

She took Ridley's arm and led him out of the palace and towards the courtyard with Marcella and Maxwell on her tail. The other Gentlemen were consorting together as they walked ahead to the courtyard where a swarm of photographers and press reporters were set up with microphones and big cameras. The Gentlemen walked ahead towards the set-up, individually strutting their stuff for the cameras.

The first was a gentleman Ridley hadn't seen before. He was wearing an emerald green suit with a matching necktie and a black double breasted vest that matched his shirt and and had thick, yet well styled, platinum blonde hair. Apart from that, he couldn't make out any other features.

Pierre was next after him, then Kieran. Ridley noticed the ladies standing back and out of the camera's respective viewpoints. He was just about to join the men when he stopped suddenly and glanced around the courtyard; Olivia and Olivier were nowhere in sight. Ridley's guard heightened considerably; They were supposed to be out there, or at least Olivier was, but they weren't. Ridley mined his brain for an answer to the tableau in front of him. If he wasn't outside….then he was inside…possibly waiting for him to step out…

Suddenly, three pairs of arms ensnared him and pulled him into the entrance; the arms belonged to Maxwell, Marcella and Hana.

"Stop!" cried Maxwell, "Don't go out here."

Ridley wrenched himself free from their collective vice grips and straightened his suit. "What the heck is going on?!"

"It's a trap!" replied Marcella as she and Hana glanced out towards the courtyard. Ridley followed their gazes, not trusting himself to speak.

Kieran, Pierre and The Blonde haired man continued having their photos taken; Ridley watched it all happen as the others continued their photo op as a shadowy figure strode into the courtyard, placing himself between the men and the photographers; suddenly, a light shone brightly on him as he turned to the photographers. It was Olivier! He had a grand smile on his face.

"Cower, Mortals!" He announced theatrically, as though he were a ringmaster at a carnival.

Music began to play as the lights in the courtyard flickered; Olivier flicked his wrist and a sudden plume of smoke exploded at his feet. The lights stopped flickering and went dark. When the smoke cleared a few seconds later, a rigged spotlight flashed on him! VOLIA!" he thundered. His voice was clear, booming, very grand and theatrical! He had pulled off a thirty second outfit quick change. His suit was black with matching embroidery, almost exactly like Ridley's suit; as if that wasn't enough; his shirt and ascot were exactly the same as Ridley's! His long, wavy hair was in a side ponytail that spilled over the front of his shoulder.

The Photographers and Cameramen went ballistic by the sudden event and soon all eyes were on Olivier while the other men were forced to step back in surprise.

One reporter stepped forward; she was a thirty something woman with pale skin and short cropped blonde hair and was wearing black jeans, boots, a white blouse, a black blazer and a pair of red shades with black tinted lenses that hid her eyes completely.

"Gorgeous!" she exclaimed in an husky french accent, "A truly noteworthy costume change!"

"Behold!" said Olivier grandly; he strode down the runway and posed for the cameras; a confident and determined smile coloring his face.

"Olivier Nevrakis," Said the reporter, "You've truly attracted everyone's attention here. Any comment?"

Olivier's smiling confidence radiated, "I can't take all the credit," He gestured for Olivia to join him, "My dear sister, Olivia, played a role in this."

"Were you nervous in pulling out this stunt?"

"We're Nevrakis'! We're not afraid of anything!"

Ridley was watching the show from a deserted corner with Hana, Maxwell and Marcella.

"What?!" exclaimed Ridley, "Can he really do that?"

"I'm afraid so." said Maxwell, "Not to worry, though; You're with House Beaumont; we never know when to quit."

"That's right; Olivier's not the only magician here tonight." added Marcella.

The couple led Ridley back inside the palace and towards their bedroom; Maxwell disappeared into the room.

"Is that you guys' bedroom?" Asked Ridley.

Marcella blinked, "What?"

"That's your bedroom; isn't it, Marcella?"

Marcella jerked slightly, "No, that's Maxwell's room."

Ridley's eyes widened, "Maxwell's room?" Marcella blinked, realizing her blunder. "Maxwell's room? But you're married! Unless you two are too milquetoast to share a bed, much less a room, that's pretty far fetched."

Maxwell re-entered the hallway, interrupting Marcella's eventual response, he carried a red two piece double breasted suit with yellow embroidery on a hanger, complete with a dark red shirt and a black ascot.

"Put this on," he said, "If you do, you'll light up the stage! Literally!"

Ridley examined the suit; it was stylish and look as though the color scheme was inspired by a Phoenix. He nodded, took it and ducked inside his bedroom. He took off his suit, hung it in his closet and put the other one on; he managed to put on the ascot without Maxwell's help and soon emerged from the room. The trio glanced at him as he re-emerged before them. The suit felt tighter than the last one; it must've been Maxwell's own, since he was skinner than Ridley, who was a bit more buff.

"How do I look?" he asked.

"Hotter than fire!" said Marcella, "Now let's go beat Olivier at his own game."

Ridley was unimpressed, "You know, Just because we're both in competition for the hand of the Princess, but that doesn't mean we're enemies. In fact, often Gentlemen support each other so much that I wish that women did it more often. Tearing each other down accomplishes nothing."

Hana nodded, "Well said, Ridley. If only I was told this while Leo was still viable."

"I agree." added Marcella, "Both sexes could benefit well from your pearls."

Ridley smiled, "I try to make it a point to be gracious in victory."

"Maxwell smiled, "Let's focus on getting that victory first."

They guided Ridley to the rear of the stage. He looked around, not seeing anything in particular, "What's going on?"

Marcella wagged a finger, "Just go up there when the signal goes off and do your thing; leave everything else to us."

Maxwell started a radio and turned up some music; a loud symphonic piece. Black smoke filled the stage.

The Blonde reporter glanced up from her camera as the smoke filled the stage, "What's happening." she asked.

_That must be the signal; Here goes everything! _Ridley told himself. He flashed a confident smile, strode onto the front of the stage and posed confidently as Red and Yellow pyrotechnic flames shot up into the air behind him.

From behind the stage, Maxwell, Marcella and Hana smiled.

"It's working!" Maxwell, "And he's not on fire."

Marcella smirked, "Was that ever a possibility?"

Ridley strode to the very front of the stage as the photographers scrambled to get the best possible shots of his entrance.

_I'm on fire tonight! _He thought_, "As to how and why, The devil's in the details._

Hana had the same thought as she joined the other ladies, "Go, Ridley!" she cheered from her vantage point. The other ladies shot her snide looks, all of which she didn't notice.

"Well, well!" said the blonde reporter, "Lord Ridley appears to be making quite the splash tonight!"

The Ladies and Gentlemen echoed the compliment.

"He's so stylish!" exclaimed Penelope.

"He's like a Phoenix in that outfit." Added Kiara.

Their brothers echoed the compliment.

I'd hate to see him on actual fire on the first night… " said Kieran. Kiara stared quizzically at her younger brother, confused at his words.

"He's as graceful as a Dolphin." commented Pierre, "Albeit one who can only do tricks and nothing more. No playful behavior and hardly no intelligence."

Penelope turned to her older brother, "Don't get so presumptuous, Pierre."

"You actually like him?"" He shook his head, "_Siffor_. Look how fast you fell for the abdicated prince and what became of that!"

Penelope frowned at her brother and turned away in embarrassment. She and the other ladies had one major thing in common; a berserk button that was triggered at the mention of Prince Leo abdicating the throne of Cordonia. When he left, their hearts all broke at once.

Olivier stared at Ridley from the side, "He's a Phoenix, alright; but, unlike a real one, his fire won't burn forever."

Olivia folded her arms, "Let It go, Olivier; It's only the first night."

Olivier scowled at his twin sister, "The first night is like a first date; you must impress above the rest or lose your chance forever."

"You impressed them plenty," she replied, "Let it go."

Olivier nodded begrudgingly.

A few poses and Photographs later, Ridley exited the stage to be met by Maxwell and Marcella, who each hugged him.

"You did it" said Maxwell.

"_We_ did it!" Cheered Ridley.

"You were amazing, Ridley!" Cheered Hana, who came to join them. The other ladies, minus Olivia, were not far behind.

_"__Oui_, That was..unexpected." Said Kiara, "Who are you again?"

Ridley smiled, "I believe the Herald already announced my name."

"The ladies cocked their heads, "He did," Said Penelope, "But I don't think we caught on."

"Well, just for the sake of a refresher, I'm Ridley Knightley." he bowed slightly and the ladies curtseyed in response.

"Well, anyway….congratulations on tonight." Said Kiara. "You certainly stole the show."

"Thank you; however, I'm sure your brothers did well themselves.

"They did," agreed Penelope, "However, don't expect any compliments from them tonight; they're still reeling from your sudden entrance tonight."

"As long as they don't backstab me, I'll let them be."

"You didn't hear this from us," Said Kiara, "But Kieran and Pierre have more bark than bite. Olivier is the only true one to worry about."

"What about the green gentleman?" Asked Ridley.

Penelope and Kiara exchanged puzzled glances, "Green Gentleman?" asked Penelope quizzically.

"_Kom hit!_" Pierre's voice sounded from where the Gentlemen were standing together.

"We'd best be going." Said Kiara, "Goodnight, Ridley." She, Hana and Penelope curtseyed and followed the Gentlemen as well as Olivia, who re-entered the Palace for the last dance.

Ridley watched them leave and then congratulated himself silently.

Marcella grabbed his arm to calm him down. "Okay, Champ; You did great tonight, but let's save the reveling for later. It's time for the last dance and you need to find the Princess." She glanced at his suit, "Plus, I have a feeling that you're going to make quite the impression in that suit."

They walked into the Palace's ballroom where the Gentlemen had already arrived and seated themselves, as did the ladies.

Ridley glanced around the ballroom upon entering; Lisette was in conversation with Pierre and Penelope, they were standing on the edge of the dance floor.

"And that's how our family acquired it's fifth golden poodle statue!" said Penelope.

"I can relate," chuckled Lisette, "Don't get me started on the Queen's antique goblet collection."

Pierre laughed, "Antique goblet collection? Wait until you see my glass collection!"

Ridley strolled quietly to them, careful to not rudely interrupt them. He cleared his throat, which caught their attention. "Excuse me, Pierre; may I cut in?"

Pierre sighed, "If you must…"

"I must."

Pierre stepped away towards the tables with Penelope on his tail. Once they were gone, Lisette smiled at him, "You handled that very well."

Ridley shrugged, "I try."

"You do more than that," replied Lisette, "Honestly, you seem as comfortable here as you did back in New York."

Ridley extended his hand to her, "May I have your hand for the last dance?"

Lisette smiled and took it, "Yes."

They walked onto the dance floor as the orchestra started to play a dreamy waltz.

Lisette was a full head taller than Ridley, especially with her heels on, so she lowered linked them around Ridley's neck as he placed his hands around her narrow, yet curvy waist. "Shall I lead?"

Ridley shook his head, "I'll do it. I did dance at prom, after all. albeit for a short time…"

Lisette's worry rose at the mention of his last words, but it disappeared instantly as Ridley easily matched her movements with this as they glided across the floor. Lisette was impressed by his fluidity; she believed him when he said that he went to prom, but she believed that that wasn't his only time on a dance floor. He wasn't a professional, but she knew he was far from a rookie.

"You're an amazing dancer." Smiled Ridley.

Lisette smiled back, "Now I can tell my parents that all those years of dance lessons paid off."

"They'll be thrilled, I'm certain."

"You, yourself, are quite good. Surely, you can't have only danced at your…prom, If I remember you saying."

Ridley nodded reluctantly, "You're right. I did dance a few times at some social engagements and galas my family would attend; those I was required to attend, at least…"

Lisette cocked her head slightly, "Galas? so you've attended them before." It wasn't a question.

He nodded, but didn't speak; not sure what to follow up with. They continued to dance, with no words exchanged between them. Ridley closed his eyes and breathed in the moments, the intimacy was intoxicating and the fact that no one was popping their bubble had made the moment more memorable..

After several more minutes of silence, Lisette quietly broke it. "I'm glad I got a moment alone with you, Ridley."

Ridley sighed, "Well…relatively alone. There's about a hundred people watching us right now." He glanced around the room as noticed some other couples, including Maxwell and Marcella, slow dancing as well. The other Gentlemen and ladies were simply sitting and chatting with other guests while enjoying hor-douerves and champagne. The green gentlemen was among them.

"Unfortunately, it's about as much privacy as we can expect." Said Lisette, "Though I do have a trick up my skirt."

Ridley arched an eyebrow, "Don't you mean dress? And don't say 'up my sleeve'. I already checked there a second ago, there's nothing there."

Lisette chuckled quietly, though it was an effort, "Witty, funny and quick, too. Is there no end to your talents?"

Ridley smirked, "I don't know! Is this a movie? have the end credits started yet?"

Lisette fought hard to stifle her laughter, "Don't you want to see my trick?" Ridley was about to reply where she replied, "Too late!" and skillfully swept him across the ballroom, towards a set of french double doors and onto an unoccupied balcony.

"We can get a little more privacy out here at least." Said Lisette, the moment they were on the balcony and continued to dance slowly.

"Nice moves." Commented Ridley.

"I try," she replied. "Now, enough about me, I want to know how you are. I trust you're being well taken care of here?

Maxwell and Marcella have been very good to me so far," Said Ridley, "They flew me out here and set me up with a room here. Although, I haven't met his brother yet."

"Oh, yes, The Duke of Ramsford. He's…different from Maxwell. Much more serious."

"I hope that's not a bad thing."

"It's not. Their house has an excellent reputation, mostly thanks to him."

Ridley nodded, "I see."

"What do you think of Cordonia so far?"

Ridley thought back to what he had seen of the country so far and smiled, "I love what i've seen so far…although I do miss America.

Lisette's smiled faded by a few molars, "I see."

"Don't get me wrong, I do love what I've seen. The architecture, the elegant events, the music…It's like something straight out of a classic fairy tale."

Lisette's smiled widened, "I'd hoped you were love it almost as much as I do."

"I've still yet to see the whole of the nation itself."

"Oh, of course!" She replied quickly, "Trust me, what you may have seen is great! But you haven't even begun to scratch the surface of the nation's wonders yet! Trust me on this!

"I do."

Lisette's "After all, It'd be very unfortunate for a future Prince Consort, or even a future King Consort, to dislike his Kingdom."

"Ridley blushed and swallowed a gulp, "Oh, right…I suppose that's a pretty important quality in a potential Prince Consort."

A look of gloom clouded Lisette's features, "Especially given Cordonia's recent History."

Ridley's own features mirrored hers, "What do you mean?"

Lisette faced him, her gloomy expression never wavering. She spoke sadly, "The last few decades have been pretty rocky for us…The first queen abandoned my father and my older half-brother…I'm not clear on the exact details, but…" her voice trailed off.

Ridley slipped his arm around her waist, "Do you know why she left you?"

"She couldn't handle the pressure of curtly life. She came from a lesser noble family, so hadn't been at court for long before the marriage dissolved, not to mention that my own mother passed away when I was still a child…"

"I'm really sorry, that must've be difficult for both you and all of Cordonia."

Lisette nodded, "The nation wept for her, as did I."

"And the current Queen…?"

"She may not be my biological mother, but she is a wonderful, loving, woman who's done her best to lead Cordonia alongside my father. Instability in the Monarchy is always dangerous for a small kingdom like ours. Weakened currency, a rise in crime, a drop in tourism…all those depend on the lives of the rulers."

Ridley nodded, "So that's why you care so much about finding the right Nobleman to marry."

Lisette nodded sadly, looked off towards the brightly lit nation before her and spoke in a near whisper, "Exactly. I can't just follow my heart…as much as I so dearly wish to; There's too many other people I must think about." She glanced back at Ridley, noticed the worry on his face and brightened slightly. "Sorry, I never meant to burden you with this."

Ridley's tone remained serious, "You can tell me anything, you know; I'm there for you…"

Lisette smiled, "I'll remember that."

Ridley smiled back, "Now, enough of that dourness, shall we talk about something happier?"

"As you wish," said Lisette,"One summer, When I was eight years old, my father decided to throw me into the rigors of governing. He made me sit through hours of meetings for three weeks straight. Near the end of those three weeks, I couldn't take another minute of it and decided to liberate myself."

"Ridley heart skipped a beat, "Wait, _you_ played hooky?"

Lisette giggled mischievously, "Of course! Diana and I stole a monster supply of chocolate from the kitchen and hid out in the gardens." We then spent the evening making up games to play in the garden…the best one was maze-tag." She pointed to the gardens below them.

"Let me guess; It was called maze tag."

"Correct. Not our most cleverly named game, but whoever was 'it' had to run after the other person in the maze. You lost if you were 'it' by the time the other person got to the center. We played that for hours until we collapsed from exhaustion. However, we were too stubborn to go back; as such, we used the last of our strength to climb up the tree in the center of the hedge maze and vowed to live out there. We fell asleep in it and I only woke up when I fell off the branch I was on and landed flat on my back, swearing up a storm." She waited for Ridley to respond, but he didn't. She decided to prompt him, given that his face was unreadable. "I hope this doesn't destroy your image of me as a proper princess."

Ridley took a minute to process everything he was told. Finally, he spoke. "You're not honestly the first princess I know to buck against expectations."

"Really?" Lisette's eyes were wide, "Who's the first you know."

He shrugged, "Princess Merida, for one, and Princess Rapunzel."

Lisette laughed and shook her head, "Of course…because it's not a fairy tale without a Disney Princess, is it?"

"I'm surprised you know about Disney."

"_I'm_ surprised you'd think I don't know about that!

Ridley steered the conversation back on track, "I'm surprised that Diana knows how to have fun."

"Know how? Diana's the best!" Exclaimed Lisette.

"Hanging out with her must be an acquired taste." Commented Ridley.

"I know she can be a little rough around the edges, but you'll never find a more loyal friend."

Ridley smirked, "Well, I'm interested in the Lisette who plays hooky and sleeps in trees."

"I do miss those carefree summers." She admitted. "However, those days are behind me."

The duo continued to waltz as Lisette guided Ridley back into the Ballroom. They continued for another few minutes until the music began to gradually wind down, Signifying the end of the last dance.

"This song is coming to an end, as is the masquerade with it. Soon, we'll have to say goodnight."

Ridley masked his disappointment, though it was an effort. "This is how it will be for the next several months, is it? Only stealing a few minutes here and there?"

"Correct."

Ridley released her from his embrace, "Very well, then. You should spent the rest of the night with the other Gentlemen; I'd wager that they're steaming at the fact that you may have spent the most of your time with me than all of them put together."

Lisette chuckled, "That's quit an exaggeration. However, you are correct."

Ridley bowed in her direction as she curtseyed in response; he capped it off with a kiss on her hand and walked out of the ballroom.

As he left, Lisette watched him leave. _Believe me when I say this: I truly wish this night didn't truly have to end_, she thought as she strolled over to where the gentlemen were. She considered sending Ridley a message to meet her in the garden maze later and play Maze-Tag with her, but she banished the thought; as tempting as it was; for some reason, spilling her guys in front of Ridley has awakened her long dormant fun side. Lisette couldn't allow her self to play favorites at the expense of the others.

The other gentlemen knew of her fun side, but Lisette knew that they didn't have much of one themselves. She did like all of them greatly, but they could never seem to relax and enjoy each other's company as much as she wished. Too concerned with duty, family obligations and trying to stand out so much with their personalties. Lisette appreciated their intention to be themselves and prove their worthiness to her, but throwing it in her face was another thing. Even if Lisette wouldn't admit it yet, that very reason is why she wasn't as into them as she, and they, would've liked, especially during their early days during the previous social seasons when Leo was still around.

_Love is such an enigma_, she thought.

Ridley didn't notice that Maxwell and Marcella had left the ballroom before he left. _I'll see them tomorrow, _he thought. He entered his bedroom and began to take off his suit. He had removed his ascot, vest and jacket when someone knocked on the door.

"Yes?" he called.

"It's us." Marcella's cheery voice echoed on the other side.

Ridley opened the door for her and Maxwell as they entered; both still dressed in their outfits, but without their masks.

"I know it's late," said Maxwell, "But there's someone you should meet." He turned to the doorway where a man in his late thirties was standing, "Bertrand, this is the one I was telling you about…Ridley."

The man entered the room; he had an imposing figure, black hair that was slicked back. and a stern expression that colored his face. He wore a white shirt, a black necktie, a brown vest and a dark tan suit. "This is the boy you've chosen to represent our house?"

"That's right." Said Maxwell, "Ridley, this is my older brother, Bertrand, The Duke of Ramsford."

Ridley bowed slightly, "Of course; It's a pleasure, your Grace." He remembered to say that ever since Marcella told him about Bertrand being a Duke. His Father and Grandfather would remind him of this on occasion, especially during the few times they visited his grandfather's estate in Hertfordshire, England.

Bertrand showed the barest hint of a smile and nodded once, "At least it appears that you can be trained."

The condesending tone in his words quickly pushed Ridley over the edge. "Hey, I'm not your pet!"

Marcella stepped between him and Bertrand, "He doesn't mean it like that…"

The Duke of Ramsford's scowl matched Ridleys' own, "Humph! Maxwell, a word, if you please." He wrenched Maxwell's arm and hauled him into the hallway. Marcella was a step behind him, only for Bertrand to shoot his scowl in her direction. "_You_ stay with him!" He slammed the door in her face. The two brothers talked in the hallway and their voices were loud enough to be heard if the two left behind pressed their ears to the door.

Ridley was befuddled by Bertrand's demand for privacy. After all, Marcella was Maxwell's wife, thus she should be in the know. _the mystery deepens…_ he thought.

The door swung open and Bertrand and Maxwell re-entered the room.

"Ahem." Said Bertrand, "Sorry to leave you two alone, but I had some important matters to discuss with my brother. While Maxwell and Marcella have been traipsing around with the Princess, I've been back here doing the real work of running our house and estate. That, as it were, is where you come in."

Ridley blinked, "I do?"

"Bertrand nodded, "Perhaps Maxwell-" he froze and sent a quick glance towards Marcella, and Marcella didn't fully explain this to you, but if our house puts forth the Prince's choice, we'll win fame and recognition!"

Maxwell joined in, "Something we could really use right about now, actually, because we're kinda broke…"

"Maxwell!" snapped Bertrand, "You overstep!"

"Sorry…"

Marcella wanted to snap back at the Duke but his scowl told her not to engage.

Ridley cut through the argument, "Wait! So, if you three are broke, then who paid for my suit for the Masquerade?"

Marcella shuffled her feet guilty, "I put it on your credit card…"

"WHAT?!" Exclaimed Ridley.

"I'll reimburse you." she promised. "You have my word."

Ridley simmered down. He didn't want to know how much the suit had cost him.

"Sorry about that," Said Maxwell, "We can only afford the bare minimum; No one outside our family really knows how bad things are."

"If I marry the Princess, will you three get money."

Betrand paused for a second before answering, "Not…directly," he said, wincing slightly at the mention of Ridley treating Marcella as thought she was in their family, "But we can leverage the prestige to great effect. It would be best to get that leverage before others discover our situation. In the circles we run in, if word got out of our financial ruin, it would be a scandal."

Maxwell continued, "But out name is still worth something in Cordonia! At the very least, we can introduce you to the right people and get you invites to the right events… I regret that we can't offer you more."

"Speaking of which," said Marcella, which earned her a wince from Bertrand, "Have you prepared for tomorrow's event?"

Ridley cocked his head, "What event?"

"The Derby!" she replied.

You know what one is, right?" interrupted Bertrand.

Ridley nodded, "A fancy horse race." He recalled his World History studies from his school days; Derby races were all the rage in England during the regency era and the Era's that came after that. His Grandfather had told his family several tales of his participation in a few during his youth.

Bertrand smiled for the first time."Very good. It'll be your second opportunity to make yourself known to the press and your first time to make yourself officially known to the world. They'll be covering the event."

"They don't get many opportunities to see the royals, so they'll jump at this chance." added Maxwell

"I assumed from the start that they're important."

Bertrand nodded, "Very. Everyone in Cordonia will be influenced by what they write about you."

"Maxwell added, "We're a monarchy, but we serve the people. You'll need their approval if you're going to take the Princess' hand in marriage and become Prince Consort."

"Speaking of which," continued Bertrand, "You should consider your attire for tomorrow." The Queen shall be present at the derby and the right outfit will go a long way to earning her favor. I recommend for a modern day Derby look to impress her Majesty.

Ridley nodded, processing everything, "I'll remember that."

I've already set up an appointment for you at the boutique tomorrow morning." Said Marcella.

Bertrand winced again, then headed towards the door with the others following him, "We'll speak more tomorrow right before we head for the Derby. In the interim, have a good night." He left quickly. Maxwell and Marcella each hugged him goodnight before leaving as well.

Ridley called out, "Maxwell! Your suit!"

Maxwell waved his hand, "Keep it!" then he and Marcella were gone.

Ridley took off the suit, hung it in his closet and fell asleep in a pair of shorts and a T-shirt.

He mulled over the events of the day: Here he was, in a country full of royals, competing to win a Princess's hand to save the royal house that was sponsoring him; he was amongst a small group of young noblemen who didn't take kindly to his presence and now he had to convince the entire nation of his worthiness, if he had any, to marry the Princess and rule the nation with her. He pushed his thoughts away for rest of the night and sleep soon consumed him.

The next morning, after his shower; Ridley entered the men's area of the boutique to choose his outfit for the Derby. Marcella and Maxwell were busy elsewhere and promised to meet him there. Ridley entered the men's area, only to find Olivier dressing in his Derby outfit. His outfit was a sky blue silk shirt, a red suit jacket, khaki pants and leather brown loafers. The sunflower pin he wore the previous night was pinned to his lapel.

"Oh! I didn't expect you to show your face here, I thought you'd be gone by now. Surely you've realized that you have no chance of winning."

Ridley folded his arms at the man's sneering attitude, "Olivier, surely you've realized that you don't need to hurt others to protect yourself."

Olivier blinked, not expecting such a diplomatic reply. "Huh?"

Ridley raised a figure to the man's lips to silence him, "It's okay, no words are needed. Listen, I know we're set up to be rivals, but that doesn't mean we have to antagonize each other."

Olivier scowled in response; this was far from the antagonization he had admittingly wanted, but wasn't getting. But Lisette-"

Ridley pressed the finger harder, "Whatever else is going on, we don't have to hurt each other."

Olivier's scowl began to fade, "I don't know what kind of game you're playing, Ridley, but you…you're not going to fool me." He cooly straightened his suit jacket and left, then turned to face him. "…Look, I know you're going to embarrass all of us with your own fashion sense later, but try to avoid that. You've probably never been to a Derby, but you must look the part. My recommendation is a runway worthy ensemble."

Ridley raised a suspicious eyebrow, "Really? And is this a similar suggestion towards what you suggested last night?"

Olivier body's jerked, "I….Excuse me, I must be off. I'll see you at the Derby and I won't be pulling any punches." he stalked out of the boutique, leaving Ridley to browse the racks alone.

He eventually put together a runway-worthy ensemble including a a bright red silk shirt, a black suit jacket, light gray slacks and white slip on loafers. the outfit looked both runway-worthy and modern looking, fulfilling both Olivier's and Bertrand's respective recommendations. He dressed in the outfit and topped it off with a blue rose lapel pin, which he pinned to his jacket lapel, white shades with red tinted lenses and a white fedora with a black band.

He looked in the mirror and did a three sixty in front of it. He smiled at himself; he looked handsome and would fit right in, he was sure of it.

"Giddy up!" he said to his reflection; and with that, he strode out of the boutique and off to the Derby.

**Note: ****_Kom Fitte'is Swedish for "Over here!" and Siffor is Swedish for "Figures."_**


	7. First Commercial Break

**First Commercial Break **

"Hello, everyone and welcome to Good Morning, Hollywood, I'm Leland . Well, let's start off the morning with the hottest story The social season in Cordonia, AKA: the royal competition for the hand of Princess Lisette, has just officially kicked off with the opening Masquerade Ball last night! The four young Noblemen who will be vying for her hand got to strut their stuff for the press in the courtyard that night!

However, it's the newest addition to the show that completely made the world sit up and listen! According to an anonymous source who was with the press that night. After Lord Olivier Neverakis performed a show stopping quick change performance, a complete unknown, who was the confirmed last minute entry to the competition, stole everyone's attention at the last minute that night! Take a look here, folks; red and yellow flames! And so well lit, you'd swear that an actual phoenix provided the lighting and effects for that night!

Who is this red headed dark horse who stole the show and how does he stack up against the others? We will find soon enough at today's Derby and will have more to say very soon, so stay tuned for that! Until then, I'm Leland for Good Morning, Hollywood!"

**Commercial #2:**

McDermott's always has something fresh and delicious for everyone! Today, try our new McFish 'n'chips combo for four dollars! a freshly breaded Alaskan fillet breaded to perfection, topped with tarter sauce and served on a toasted bun; Try it with a drink for only fifty cents more; only to McDermott's!

Or maybe our new Triple Cheese McNachos for only three dollars! A bed of tortilla chips topped with Cheddar, Mozzarella and Pepper jack cheeses! No meat and no beans, whatsoever, so you don't need to worry about not being a carnivore or farting too loud all the time! Try one or both of them today! Only at McDermott's!

**So I thought I'd do this fake commercial break as a fun parody to do in-between a few chapters to add some more comedy to it. They'll be more as the story goes on. Hope you guys like this. Enjoy!**


	8. 5: And Down the Stretch comes Royalty

**Chapter 5: And Down The Stretch comes Royalty...**

**The Royal Palace, Cordonia, Monday, March 29, 2018**

After dressing in his outfit, Ridley retreated to his suite, where, to his surprise, Maxwell and Marcella waited patiently for him; they were seated at the small tea table in the corner and all were collectively impressed by what he was wearing.

They, too, were dressed for the occasion as only they would; Maxwell wore a dark blue blazer, a white shirt and black slacks; Marcella wore her hair in an attractive updo; she wore a red off the shoulder summer dress that complemented her curves, along with white heels and a matching wide brimmed sunhat with a pink band and a coreopsis pinned to it. As for why they were waiting for them, Bertrand had insisted that they catch up with him before they left to ensure he was fully ready for the nation. They sat with him at the table, catching him up on what he needed to remember for his big debut.

Some time later, Maxwell checked his watch; "Alright, we need to go soon, so let's review: At the lawn picnic, you have to eat with perfect civility..."

Ridley waved a hand irritably, "I've got this, Maxwell. I won't stuff my mouth, pick my teeth or stab any competitor who antagonizes me...no matter how tempting that last one might be."

"Right. Well, Bertrand said I should go over _everything_ with you. Speaking of which, how would you properly address Bertrand."

"Your Grace."

Maxwell nodded, "Right! And in case it comes up, his full name is Duke Bertrand Beaumont of Ramsford, also known as Duke Ramsford."

The door knocked and Ridley answered it; it was Bertrand; dressed in a red blazer and a black turtleneck and matching pants and loafers.

"Come in." Said Ridley; opening the door wide with a light bow.

"Maxwell; how's progress?" he asked stiffly.

"All going as planned!" Said Maxwell, "Ridley and I were just about to review his entrance to the Derby and how to exit a car without creating a scandal."

"Smile as you exit, ensure you make direct eye contact and walk calmly and with poise." Replied Ridley.

Bertrand scowled reprovingly at him, "Anyone who can do an internet search can spout off that kind of protocol! We're asking you to be a Gentleman!" He cleared his throat and eased himself, "Maxwell, I hope you don't mind if I take the liberty of testing Ridley myself."

Maxwell shrugged, as did Marcella, "I'm pretty sure it doesn't matter whether or not we mind..."

Bertrand nodded his agreement and walked over to Ridley, who was standing before him. "Ridley, let's pretend I'm meeting you for the first time." he cleared his throat, "Hello; it's a pleasure to meet you, Lord Ridley Knightley."

"The pleasure is all mine, Duke Ramsford." Ridley bowed his head to cap off his response.

Maxwell remained in place, "Now, what did I do wrong? Please tell me."

Ridley quickly replayed he scenario in his head, "You didn't bow. It's important for two Noblemen to bow when meeting and acknowledging each other for the first time. It displays respect."

Bertrand nodded his approval; "Correct! You are very observant; Which, I must admit, will be a very helpful advantage to have."

Marcella spoke up, "If you were a lady, you would've curtseyed and he would've taken your left hand and kissed it; it would've been an insult, had he not done so."

Bertrand's smile faded a little, but he nodded, "Very true, Marcella; Unfortunately, this is not such a case."

Ridley raised a finger, "Not so true, Your Grace; my three younger sisters would be pleased to have that nugget of knowledge, should they find themselves in said situation."

Marcella smiled and shook her head, "Always one to make lemonade out of lemons, aren't you?"

Ridley nodded at her and turned to Bertrand, "And you thought I wasn't learning at all."

Bertrand remained stoic, "Don't get too complacent; you're only ever one mistake away from a scandal." he sent a quick glance towards Marcella.

"Thanks for the reminder," said Ridley sarcastically; he was starting to tire of the Duke's veiled barbs towards Marcella, which he tried to disguise as advice to him." I'll be sure to ask you for more advice once I'm on a magazine cover."

Bertrand wanted to respond sharply, but he instead composed himself, "Anyway, the real reason I came was to inform you that our limo awaits to take us to Honeywell Downs..."

Ridley's eyes widened, "Great."

Minutes later, Ridley and his hosts were riding in the same white stretch limo that first ferried them from the airport to the Palace; now it was taking them from the Palace to the Honeyhill Downs.

Bertrand settled himself in the white leather seats that they were all seated on. "Now as we mentioned earlier, how you come across to the Cordonians is very important; and the press can either make or break you. What the press writes, the people read; If they love you, then it'll be easy to convince them you deserve their Princess."

"So you've got to impress the press, so to speak; you'll be surrounded by them as soon as we pull up at the downs."

Ridley nodded slowly, "All right...What sort of questions should I expect?"

Marcella spoke up, "It'll depend on who's doing the interview. They'll start with the easy questions; such as your name, your home country and the like."

People want to understand your story." added Maxwell, "So think about how you want them to see you."

As for the hard questions," Continued Marcella," It's hard to say what they'll ask."

"So I just be myself?" suggested Ridley.

"Heavens, no!" Said Bertrand, "Be a Future King Consort who loves Cordonia and acts with grace and poise. And for the love of King and Country, if they ask about Cordonian apples, make sure you take the question seriously."

Ridley cocked hie head, "Cordonian Apples?"

"It's the national fruit," explained Maxwell, "and one of our most important exports."

Ridley nodded, "Ah, got it."

Bertrand still wasn't convinced, "Do you? How confident are you feeling about this?"

Ridley wanted to say he was ready to do this; unfortunately, he felt rather queasy inside. Despite all the encouragement and tips he was receiving, some of which he knew already, he felt as though he was to grab a bucket and puke his guts into it. Instead, he said, "I kind of want to puke."

Bertrand waved his hands, "If you're going to be sick, please have the decency to wait until you exit the limo. It's a rental and we don't want to lose our deposit."

Marcella took Ridley's hand, "It's normal to be nervous, Ridley; it's a big event."

Ridley didn't feel the least bit reassured, "No pressure, right?" he muttered nervously.

"Don't worry, we have faith in you." She gave his hand a squeeze.

Honeyhill Downs was one of Cordonia's biggest attractions; it boasted a racetrack and a beautiful Garden, which bloomed with various varieties of flora and fauna. The Limo pulled up to the racetrack behind some others limos in front of them. Through the window, Ridley could see a large variety of ladies and gentlemen wearing bright colored outfits and hats; with the women's hats being more fantastical and colorful than the men's had any right to be. They paraded through a throng of press reporters jockeying for interviews while standing behind a line of velvet stanchions.

_England and Cordonia have at least one thing in common_... Ridley thought wittly, _They have the biggest and most flamboyant hats anyone has ever seen, much less worn._

"Wow..." muttered Ridley in wonderment, "It's so colorful and exciting; I feel like i'm at a fair...Maybe even a carnival."

"A 'fair'?" snapped Bertrand, "Stop being daft! This is not a country fair where you weigh pigs and eat pie."

Ridley shot him an unamused glare, "On behalf of all americans who love fairs; I resent that, as do they.

Before Bertrand could fire back; The limo stopped in front of the walkway that led towards the racetrack; the nearby footman opened the door.

Ridley slid over to the door and glanced back when the others didn't move with him. "You're not coming with me?" he asked; the nerves he had smothered during the trip threatening to break his calm facade as though it were a weak wall in an old building.

"No," replied Bertrand, "We don't need to be interviewed."

Ridley swallowed a gulp and nodded carefully, "Very well...but where do I go once I'm done with the press?"

Maxwell spoke up, "The Gentlemen vying for Lisette's hand have their own private section. Once you're done with the press, continue down the red carpet and search for the red tents; that's where they are."

"We'll see you there." said Bertrand.

Ridley smoothed down the front of his outfit and emerged carefully from the limo. No sooner had he taken two steps did a swarm or reporters practically shove their microphones down his throat, never mind nearly clocking him in the face with them. He glanced back at Marcella, who had slipped to the doorway and gave him an encouraging nod and a smile.

"Remember what we told you; Easy first, hardball later; you got this!" She called. The footman shut the door and the limo slowly pulled away as Ridley turned around to face the press. he approached the first reporter; An African American man with a thin black beard who wore a white ball cap backwards, jeans and a purple hoodie; he held a microphone in one hand and a handheld recording device in the other.

"Over here!" he called out as Ridley approached him. "I'm Donald Brine from The Cordonia Broadcasting Center. We've heard about the new man on the social scene. What's your name?!"

Ridley smiled pleasantly, "Lord Ridley Knightley from House Beaumont."

Donald smiled, "Our viewers care about getting the real story. Tell us about yourself, Lord Ridley."

Ridley thought on his feet before answering; he never had much of an identity prepared, so he decided to tease them a little "I'm a mystery." he said promptly.

Donald raised his eyebrows, "That's a new one," he replied, "most of the Gentlemen here can't wait to talk our ears off."

Ridley shrugged lightly; his smile freezing on his face, "I'm not like everyone else."

"A fascinating spin..." muttered the reporter, "Now, I've heard early rumors that you're Princess Lisette's favorite...What makes you stand out?"

Ridley thought back to the time the two spent together the past few days and summed it all up in his answer, "Princess Lisette noticed me because she couldn't figure me out; I was an enigma to her."

"Interesting..." replied Donald. May I get a photo of you?" He placed the two items in his jacket pockets and went for a photographer's camera hung over the neck by a long strap.

"Of course." Replied Ridley, ever the gentleman.

"Give us your best look." said Brine. Ridley gave him his best mystery pose as he snapped photo after photo. "Wonderful! You're very photogenic!" He began typing notes on his cell phone. "The Mystery Gentleman sweeps the Derby red carpet..." he muttered as he wrote. Thank you, Lord Ridley."

Ridley moved on to the blonde photographer from last night; she was now wearing a black designer suit.

"Lord Knightley," she said, "Ana De Luca, here on behalf of Trend fashion and celebrity news magazine. First off, I must say, your outfit is truly very stylish.

"Ridley nodded, "Thank you."

"Now, to get into it..." she held her microphone towards Ridley, "Lord Knightley...as an outsider, what's your opinion on Cordonia?"

"It's a town full of charm and wonder." he replied carefully.

Ana smiled, "The people will be delighted to hear it." she jotted down a note, "Lord Knightley, if you marry Princess Lisette, you'll become the nation's new King Consort; what qualities make you fit to rule Cordonia alongside the Princess?"

"I can rule Cordonia because I'm graceful and composed. The People can trust me to look out for them and to keep a cool head in times of crisis. I'd also consider myself brave, caring and honest."

"That's a very nice soundbite." The reporter commented; she jotted one more note, "Last question...Hypothetically, how would you handle news about low crop yields from the Cordonian apple orchards?"

"I would comfort the people," Ridley replied, I know how important the Cordonian Apples are to the country and it's people and they deserve to know I'd take this problem seriously. Then, of course, we'd talk about ways to deal with the crisis at hand."

"Ana nodded slowly, "I can use that..." she jotted it down in her notepad. Ridley noticed the line of people behind him starting to move him down the carpet. "I suppose that's all." she noted.

"Thanks again, Lord Knightley." said Donald.

Ana nodded her agreement, "Glad to have someone interesting like you in the running."

Ridley nodded, "Thank you very much."

He waved goodbye and smiled and waved to the other photographers as he strode to the field. As he cleared the carpet; he glanced around for the red tents where Maxwell told him to go to, but couldn't. Soon, he was lost in a maze of colorful moving hats and not one familiar face.

_Now I'm supposed to join the other suitors...somewhere... _he thought nervously. He wandered aimlessly through the crowded find himself in a nearby stable; taking cover from the crowd of hat wearing nobles and royals. He looked around for someone to ask, but most of the pens were empty, save for one horse; at the sight of Ridley, it retreated deeper into it's pen."

"Hello?" Ridley called silently, "Anyone human in here?" I could seriously use some directions..." his voice trailed off, he was lost. As he glanced and walked around the stable, a large gust of wind slammed the door shut, scaring the poor horse out of it's wits; it charged through the pen's loose door and barreled straight for him!

Ridley instantly threw himself against the wall just before the horse could trample him underfoot; once out of the horse's way, he dashed towards the door and opened the door as wide as he could and squeezed through, only to knock into someone. It was Diana.

"Horse Trouble?" she asked; before he could reply, Diana heard the horse neighing inside and slipped inside. She managed to grab the horses's mane and gently pulled the horse head down until the two locked eyes. "Calm down; there's nothing to worry about."

Ridley slunk back inside the stable and Diana led the horse back into the stall, closed it and turned back to him.

"You okay?" she asked.

Ridley stared at Diana; she was dressed for the races as well; she wore a white sun dress with matching heels and a large black hat with a free band; her chocolate colored hair was in short waves instead of curves. "Diana?" he exclaimed, "Were you following me?"

Diana shrugged, "Does that really matter now?"

"Yes!" Snarled Ridley.

Diana sighed, "Okay...fine. I was following you...but like a bodyguard of way; not like a female stalker. Plus, I did it when I realized you weren't with the other gentlemen."

Ridley folded his arms suspiciously, "Pardon me if i'm not convinced."

Diana sighed and rubbed her neck absently, Okay, you got me. The honest truth is, Lisette told me to watch after you and make sure you don't lose your way around here...especially like right now." she removed her hat and plucked at the band.

Ridley blinked, "She told you that?"

She twirled her hat around her hand, "Yeah, good thing I did so, huh? Speaking which, I ought to get you back to the racetrack and all your adoring fans..."

"I'm a little lost...Maxwell told me to find the red tents."

Diana shook her head, "That idiot...you need to go to the _white_ tents; they're next to the starting line...You can't miss them. Good Luck!

Ridley cocked his head, "You're not going with me?"

She grinned thinly, "No...I'm to meet Lisette in her own private tent. It's not much; We usually just hang out there and get some drinks, watch the ceremonies, place our bets on the horses...it's pretty nice."

"You don't have time to help me get to my tent?"

Diana shook her head, "Sorry."

Ridley smirked and placed a hand on his hip, "In that case, I'm going with you."

Diana shuddered, "What?"

Ridley gestured with his arm, which was in a linking gesture, "Where you're going sounds more fun; I'll go with you."

Diana folded her arms in an unimpressed gesture, "I don't think you're supposed to..."

Ridley cocked an eyebrow, "Is there a King Consort jail? If there is, I doubt it's not as bad as it sounds, even if it's not fit for a king."

Diana shook her head, "You are seriously hard to argue with." She linked her arm in his and they strolled away together.

They walked across the downs and through mingling royals, noblemen and ladies until Diana nodded with her head towards one ring of white private, enclosed tents ringed around the racetrack. on the track, horses were being walked to their places by the jockeys riding them.

"Here," Said Diana, "You go talk to Lisette, I'll go get us some drinks."

Ridley followed her finger, which was pointing towards a refreshment stand; "Good idea; I'll be right back." He strolled quickly towards the stand before Diana could even move;

"Hey!' she called out. But Ridley was quickly striding away. She rolled her eyes, annoyed by his gentleman-like behavior, ducked under the tent and turned towards the racetrack.

"Hello," said the vendor, "What may I get you...?" his voice trailed off, obviously not recognizing Ridley.

Ridley thought back to the ball where he saw Diana and decided to get Champagne, realizing it was her seemingly favorite drink. "A bottle of your finest champagne and two glasses, please."

The Vendor squinted at him for a moment before rounding up the ordered items and setting them on a slice platter; the champagne was set inside a small tub of ice, along with three glasses filled with ice.

"Thank you," Said Ridley. "How much?"

The vendor's eyes lit up suddenly, "Hold on a second; you're Lord Ridley, are you not?"

Ridley, though startled, nodded, "I am he."

"Then you pay nothing; it's free for the princesses' suitors."

Ridley's eyes widened, "in that case, I'd also like a large glass of your best ice cold strawberry lemonade, please."

The Vendor nodded and within ten seconds, he finished the drink, "With a strawberry to garnish?" Ridley nodded and the vendor added the drink with the garnished fruit.

Ridley took the platter with one hand and held it high as through he were a waiter at an upscale restaurant. He walked carefully over to the tent where Diana and Lisette were sitting in comfortable sun chairs; Lisette wore a bright grey sundress with black heels, a white red neckerchief and a white on white sunhat; they had removed their heels and sat them beside their chairs.

Ridley set the platter on the stand between the two chairs, in which one sat Diana, who looked bored, and the other was Lisette, who stared intently at the racetrack.

"Your drinks, ladies." he said politely. He poured the champagne into the glasses and gave one to each of them.

"You know what's irritating about you?" said Diana, accepting her glass.

"What?"

"You are too much of a gentleman that it's hard to object to your generosity."

Ridley smiled and grabbed his own drink; he noticed that Lisette hadn't noticed him yet. he walked casually up behind her until he was standing beside her and was gazing out at the racetrack.

"You look thoughtful; what's on your mind?"

Lisette choked on her champagne and turned to face Ridley. 'Ridley!" she gasped, bewildered at his presence. "I was just.."

"Just what?" Ridley never turned his gaze from the track.

Lisette cleared her throat and smiled upon meeting his gaze, "It i'm being honest, I was thinking about you...and all of the other gentlemen, of course. I was wondering where you were in the stands..."

"Luckily, I found you first."

Lisette cocked her head, "How _did _you manage it?"

Ridley sent a glance towards Diana, who had adjusted her hat to cover her eyes and appear as though she were asleep." "Actually, Diana was kind enough to let me join her in your tent."

Lisette shrugged, "Diana's never been a stickler for rules; that's why I call her my best friend."

Ridley's smile faded and he cocked a suspiciously expressive eyebrow, "Speaking of which...I had a funny conversation with Diana. She said you told her to look after me."

Lisette took in a guilty breath, "Ah...right...I guess you caught me. I did tell her that."

Ridley placed a hand on his hip, showing how unimpressed he was by her gesture, "Don't you think I can handle myself?"

Lisette turned back to the racetrack, her expression faded into a guilty grimace, "Honestly, you seem like one of the most capable men I've ever met. It's just...I know this events can be very chaotic...if not intimidating...I hate the thought of you feeling lost when I can't be there with you." She turned to face him, "I hope you weren't terribly offended."

Ridley thought for several moments; Lisette was kind to anticipate his fish out of water status in the competition; in fact, he couldn't think of any other european Royal who would have done that anywhere else; not in Norway, Russia or Sweden, much less England.

"I guess it does make sense when you put it that way, and it was very thoughtful of you to think of me.' Lisette smiled again, "That said, I can take care of myself; but even a gentleman needs a good guide every now and then."

The sound of nickering horses caused them to glance towards the track again, "Ah, good." Said Lisette, "They're leading the horses towards the gate."

Ridley watched as majestic looking thorough prance forward, nickering and tossing their heads about. The jockeys had all mounted their steeds.

"I love watching the horses." commented Lisette.

"Such horsepower, eh?" responded Ridley.

Lisette laughed softly and shook her head, "Horsepower. Cars are still measured by the strength of horses, aren't they?"

"Truer words have not yet been spoken."

"But these horses have a grace to them too." she said poetically, " Watching a horse gallop at full speed is like watching a waterfall; A unstoppable force in fluid motion."

Diana stirred from her faux slumber and grasped her champagne flute , downing half the glass, "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

Ridley rolled his eyes, "Of course, you're ALWAYS interrupting..."

Diana shook her head, "Well, then; Don't let me blind your eyes then!"

Ridley shook his head and laughed, "Kidding. We're happy you decided to join us."

Diana's eyes widened, "Really?"

Lisette nodded, "Of course, that was never in question. Especially since the last race is about to start."

Ridley choked on his lemonade; the last race? Just how long had he been lost? Then again, he didn't have the time to parse that all out. After all, time could've gone on the whole time he had gotten lost and might not have noticed.

"I say Twilight Dash takes the crown," Lisette went on.

"Not a bad prediction," replied Diana, "But i've been studying the stats. My money's on Marabelle's Dream."

Lisette grinned mischievously, "Want to place your bets, Diana?"

Diana mischievously returned the grin, complete with a cocked eyebrow, "Sure. The usual?"

"What's the usual?" Asked Ridley, slowly.

Lisette turned to him, "Ever since Diana and I were children, we'd bet each other on drinking contests."

"Not just any old Drinking contests," added Diana,

"We have to drink a full bottle of whatever drink the winner choses, all in one breath."

Ridley smiled, "That's..." then he thought for a second, then his smile faded in shock, "That's ridiculous!"

Lisette shrugged, True, Not my most dignified moment; but it's always fun."

A thought came to Ridley's mind, "Wait a minute, when you two were kids, did you drink...?

"No!" laughed Diana, "Don't be daft!"

"So we have a bet?" asked Lisette.

Diana nodded, "We do."

Lisette suddenly glanced at Ridley, "One last minute change, though. I believe it would be incredibly rude of us to exclude Ridley..." She thought for a minute before speaking again, "Perhaps she should choose the loser's drink."

Ridley was surprised, "Are you sure?"

Lisette smiled, "Of course."

"in that case, May I choose whatever I want?"

Diana shrugged, "Sure. If we can drink it, you can choose it."

Just then , the bell rang and the race started; Lisette, Diana and Ridley turned towards the racetrack in anticipation.

"Twilight Dash is taking the lead." Noted Lisette, pointing to a brown horse with a white streak between it's eyes.

"It isn't over yet," responded Diana, "Go, Marabelle!"

The horse in question, Marabelle's Dream, was an all black mare with a white spot between it's eyes.

"They're rounding the third bend," commented Lisette. Twilight Dash was ahead, but Marabelle was slowly gaining ground.

"Come on, Marabelle; You're gaining!" cheered Diana. "Catch them in the final furlong."

"They're neck and neck" replied Lisette. "Come on..."

At the last minute in the stretch, Marabelle picked up a little more speed and crossed the finish line.

"Yes!" cheered Diana. She continued to cheer as Marabelle crossed the finish line first; The horse was then led to the side and wreathed in roses. Diana stood from her chair, stretching her long legs, "Lisette, its time to drink up.

Speaking of which," replied Lisette, "Where's Ridley? I thought he was watching the race with us."

"He did," said Ridley; both women spun around to face him. He stood casually, a smile coloring his face and both hands clasped behind his back.

Lisette sighed, "Alright, Ridley; what am I guzzling down, as the Americans would say?"

Ridley slowly extended a hand, in it was a champagne bottle with no label; filled to the brim with liquid.

"Champagne?" said Lisette; "If I had known this would be easy, I would've gladly accepted defeat."

Ridley hid his smirk as hard as he could. Neither lady could anticipate what he had concocted in that bottle, but they would be in for a surprise.

"Your drink, ma'am." He said with mock politeness, he removed the cork.

Lisette noticed the drink inside, removed it from his hand, took breath and guzzled it all down in one gulp. Diana watched it all with much interest, as did Ridley. finally, Lisette finished the drink and took a breath of air, followed by a loud burp. Ridley and Diana laughed.

"Well, there you have it!" she declared, then paused, "Seriously, though; what-" suddenly, she covered her mouth and shivered. "Oh, god; that's cold!"

Diana cocked her eyebrow at Ridley, "What the hell did she drink? I didn't think Champagne was that cold."

Ridley smiled playfully, "Who said it was champagne?"

Lisette heard this and came over to get an explanation; Ridley explained that after the bet was set, he snuck away to the refreshment stand and asked the vendor to let him prepare a special drink for Lisette, which he agreed, seeing as Ridley was one of the suitors. The drink was chilled lemonade mixed with various chilled fruit juices, strawberry, raspberry, mango, pineapple and even half a bottle of Cordonian apple juice, as well as half a bottle of a fizzy drink, then he mixed it all together, poured it into an empty champagne bottle and stored it in the concession stand's freezer. He removed it from the freezer at the last minute as the race ended and presented it to Lisette, who was the winner.

Lisette and Diana was surprised by what the former had drunk, "Wow!" said Lisette, "I thought there was something intense about this, especially about the Cordonian Apple Juice in this."

"Sorry if you're disappointed-"

"Who said i'm disappointed? I like this! Not everything I drink needs to be Alcohol." She shoved the bottle towards Diana. "Here, try some."

"No, thank you; There's none left and anyways, You're the loser."

"Thank for the humility."

"Someone has to ground you in that, considering all the men chasing after you."

Lisette rose from her chair and straightened her dress, "Speaking of which...now that the races are over, it's probably time to get back to the social barrage of the day. Next up is the lawn picnic."

Ridley placed his empty glass on the tray, "I guess I should go to where the Men are...After all, Bertrand, Maxwell and Marcella might be looking for me right now."

Diana looked between Ridley and Lisette, sighed and rose from her seat. "I'll go see where they are."

Once she had stepped away, Lisette turned back to him and smiled, "Thanks for coming here, Ridley; You really made my day better and no, I'm not exaggerating.

Ridley smiled, "Thank you. You made mine too."

Her smile froze, "I'm glad to hear that."

Diana, having returned, cleared her throat "I just saw Maxwell run out to bring his limo around, The men are a few tents and are currently headed to the lawn picnic; I can escort Ridley there."

"Ridley shrugged, "If you must." He presented his arm to her, which she accepted.

"Goodbye, Ridley," Said Lisette, "Until our next meeting."

Ridley nodded, "Until then."

Diana led him over to the white tents, under one of which stood some familiar faces. The fellow suitors were sitting there, looking pretty downbeat, with their sisters in the adjacent tent, as well as Hana.

Olivier sighed, "I can't believe we didn't get to see the Princess at all..."

"Perhaps she'll be at the lawn party," said Pierre."

Diana stopped a short distance from the suitor's tents and detached her arm from his, "I suppose you can find your way from here; good luck."

Ridley glanced over at the suitors, "Sometimes I feel like i'd rather face rampaging horses that deal with the others..."

"I don't know...You didn't fare so well in front of that horse..."

Ridley smiled, "Touche'". He looked at her, "Thanks for saving me, Diana."

Diana smiled lightly, "You're welcome; I know I'm pretty rough edged, but I'd have to be a real bitch to let a man get trampled by a horse."

"Well, Thanks anyway." Ridley strolled towards the men, who were all shuffling out from under the tent. Olivia noticed him as he approached.

"Look who finally showed up!" she called to her brother; Olivier stopped in his tracks and turned to face Ridley.

"Well, it's about time." He bristled, "Being _Fashionably late_ has it's limits, you know."

Ridley was about to respond when he was suddenly hugged by one of the girls, "Ridley!" It was Hana, who wore a big smile on her face son seeing him. Ridley, though surprised, hugged her back. She pulled away and her smile faded, "I didn't see you all day and I got worried; where were you? Surely, you didn't get lost...right?"

Ridley rubbed the bake of his neck nervously, "I kinda did get lost...Don't worry, though; I didn't miss the races."

Kieran, who had overheard everything, shook his head with a stiff sigh, "It's only day two and you can't even keep up? _Tres Embarrassant."_

Hana sent Kieran a brief look of annoyance the turned back to Ridley, "I know it can be really overwhelming...especially with how the press swarmed all of you when you individually arrived." she gave him a shy smile.

They all started to walk away with the other ladies and gentlemen towards the lawn picnic, which Ridley assumed was royal talk for 'garden party', as they were hugely common among european Royalty

Ridley studied Hana's outfit; it was a black and pink summer dress with a purple sunhat with a white band that had a Blue Jasmine flower pin pinned to it. On her feet, she wore gray heels.

"You look stunning, Hana." He complimented her.

Hana smiled, "Thank you so much, Ridley; Although your outfit shines brighter than mine."

Ridley waved away the compliment good-naturedly, How did you handle all the pressure here, it must not be easy."

Hana nodded, "All of the pressure to he perfect and keep up appearances can be pretty overwhelming." she shrugged, "I guess when I'm up there, I try to think of the person that I want everyone to see and act like said person."

Ridley cocked an eyebrow, "Is that all?"

"Sweets and massages help too." She chuckled. "In fact, I'll have you introduce you to all my pastries from my home country..."

"Where is your home country? Somewhere in Asia, I trust?"

Hana nodded, "China; I'm half Chinese on my father's side. My Mother is part of a minor Cordonian noble house."

Ridley thought of something, "Do you have a brother, just like the other ladies do?"

Hana stopped walking and closed her eyes for a second, as if a bad memory had froze her in her tracks; finally, she opened her eyes. "I do; an older brother. His name is Hyperion."

"what happened to him?"

"He got married a few years ago...actually, it was an elopement. He married a rich woman after seeing her for a month. My parents were very disappointed that he did not marry her via a traditional Chinese wedding, which they hugely insisted on; thus, they haven't spoke to him since. He sends me letters, but he cannot come to my parents' home. He and his wife now live in Beijing."

Ridley's face dropped, "I'm sorry, Hana."

She wiped a tear from her face, "Let's not worry about that right now; there is much else to think about.

"Now that the races are over, I guess we're off to the Garden Party. Right?"

Hana smiled brightly, Yes! That's where the real party begins!"

Ridley linked her arm in his, "Lead on, my lady!" he said, vigorously. And she did so.


	9. Chapter 6: The Queen of Hearts

**Chapter 6: The Queen of Hearts**

**Honeyhill Downs, Cordonia, Monday, March 29th, 2018**

The Suitors, accompanied by their sisters, the Ladies, walked away from the race track and towards the parking lot where their limos and town cars would transport them to where the lawn party, or 'garden party' as Ridley called it, was situated. The suitors strolled towards the curb with their respective sisters on their arms, Olivier and Olivia led the way, as usual, with Pierre and Penelope on their tail and Kieran and Kiara behind them. Ridley strolled behind them all with Lady Hana on his arm.

Ridley glanced over at the lovely woman with his arm linked in hers, "So, we're heading towards the best garden party ever?"

Hana smiled, "Well, if your idea of the best garden party ever is a tea party with lemonade, finger sandwiches and butter cookies-

Ridley held up a finger from his free hand to stop her, "You had me at Lemonade." Hana giggled, "To be honest, I do like a good tea party...provided I had the opportunity to actually attend one..."

"You didn't?" Hana gave him a sympathetic glance.

"My grandparents attended a few in their younger days in England. They told my father about this and he told it to me and my family."

"Your grandparents?"

I'm Half British, as you know."

Hana's eyes widened in acknowledgement, "Yes, I remember you saying that now! Do they live there still?"

"They relocated to America when my father was a teenager; However, they moved back there a few years ago after they retired from their work and they now have a house in Hertfordshire."

"So this is your first tea party."

"Yes. It must be exciting."

Hana nodded, "How can it not? There's nothing cozier than eating scones off a pretty set of china on a sunny afternoon. When I was little, I didn't have that many toys to play with because my parents thought they were too frivolous; but I was allowed a tea set, so that I could learn to be a proper hostess." Ridley nodded, but didn't speak, which prompted Hana to continue. "I spent lots of happy afternoons sipping tea with all my favorite guests... , Mr. Lemon curd and Princess Snickerdoodle..."

Ridley's eyes widened and his heart jumped into his throat, "Your friends were a sock, a lemon curd and a snickerdoodle?" he shook his head in astonishment, "Cripes, and I thought I was spending too much time indoors in my youth..."

Hana's gaze fell, "Like I said, I wasn't allowed to have toys...so I had to get a little creative."

"I'm honestly surprised that you managed to avoided going insane from being sheltered throughout your life."

Hana nodded, "I never thought of that. Does that happen to people?"

"Some," Replied Ridley, "Once they become adults, some spend much of their lives playing catch up on almost everything they missed out on that their parents didn't allow them to have."

Wow." Thought Hana aloud, "I'm fortunate."

"I hope the company today can be enough for you."

She smiled and waved away the notion, "Oh, I _much_ prefer your company; the ladies talk to me just fine, even despite reminders of how I'm not on their level, but the young noblemen barely acknowledge my presence unless they're reminded that I'm around. You're an exception! You actually talk to me!"

Ridley smiled back, "So Princess Snickerdoodle was never one for conversation?"

Hana nodded, "Not so much."

Ridley's eyebrows raised in a jokey demeanor, "Why is that? Was the frosted sugar cookie too sweet and rich for her dough?"

Hana giggled at the sudden joke, "Too much! Out of curiosity, would the Oatmeal Raisin be better?"

Ridley shook his head, "Too heathy for his taste."

"Chocolate Chip?"

"Depends of what of Chocolate is in it; Is it White? Regular? Semi-sweet? Dark?"

"Macadamia Nut?"

"Too Tropical."

Hana couldn't stop giggling at Ridley's comebacks; She couldn't remember anyone else, much less a previous suitor, attempting such banter. They were mainly too stiff and dignified to try such a thing. She recovered herself before the others could overhear and stop their momentum. "We're almost there." She said, "And don't forget, we'll be meeting the queen today! That's sure to be...eventful."

Ah, yes, the Queen." Said Ridley, "I take it you meet her before?

"Yes, during the social season in which me and the ladies were competing for Prince Leo's heart. It was only once, and it feels like a long time ago; as such, I doubt she remembers me. Today will be your first official meeting with her, as the other gentleman have each met her once before."

They quickened their pace to match with the other Lords and Ladies; They were all walking in pairs, side by side. They all arrived in the parking area at the curb just as a blue and sliver Chrysler SUV limo pulled up; the driver parked it, emerged from the vehicle and opened the door as Penelope entered it with Pierre on her tail. The driver shut the door, re-entered the vehicle and pulled away, only for a sleek black Lincoln limo to replace it; Olivier and Olivia entered it, obviously it being theirs; next was Kieran and Kiara's limo, their's being a white MINI Cooper stretch limo.

The Driver of a sleek black Lincoln town car came up next; the driver emerged and opened the passenger door.

Hana nodded towards the town car, "That's for me. I'll see you at the garden party, Ridley."

Ridley nodded, "Looking forward to it.

Hana entered the town car and it pulled away. Finally, Ridley's white stretch limo pulled up to the curb. The driver opened the door to reveal Marcella's smiling face.

"Hop in!" she called out.

Ridley slid inside and seated himself on the leather seat as the door shut and the limo slowly pulled away and followed the others.

Marcella, Maxwell and Bertrand were seated in the same positions as before inside the space.

"Hope you had a great time." Said Marcella.

Ridley started, "It was-"

Bertrand snapped his fingers, "Enough with the Pleasantries; we have only time for business." Once they were silent, he took a breath to calm himself and continued, "First of all; Was that Lady Hana Lee I saw with you before we pulled up? you two looked friendly."

Ridley nodded and shifted in his seat, "Hana and I are becoming good friends."

Bertrand was silent for a few seconds, "Hm...interesting. An alliance with her family isn't the worst thing in the world, so long as you don't let it distract you from the Princess. In any case, your focus today should be on impressing the Queen. She holds more sway than anyone else over the court."

"Even more than the king?" Inquired Ridley.

Bertrand nodded, "Socially, yes; Don't underestimate her."

"You need to get her to like you." added Maxwell.

"Tell me what she likes." Said Ridley.

"The Queen enjoys fashion and likes a man with grace, style and elegance. She also likes the Noblemen from Cordonia, so you're at an disadvantage there."

Ridley nodded without speaking.

"But I'm sure your natural charm will win her over," Said Marcella encouragingly.

Ridley smiled, "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"She has a high regard for royal protocol." Continued Bertrand, "you should call her, 'Your Majesty' when you encounter her and 'Ma'am' afterwards. Etiquette-wise, don't forget you must always stay a step or two behind her when keeping company with her."

Marcella added, "Oh! She also loves to play games and can be quite competitive.

Bertrand continued, "Ultimately, she's concerned with about how the Princess's groom will be partly responsible for Cordonia's future. Keep that in mind when talking to her."

Ridley nodded, understanding everything. "I got it."

"I hope you do." said Bertrand. "You might have performed well with the press, Ridley, but remember, it takes only one slip up to tear apart the reputation you've built."

Ridley nodded and leaned back in his seat as the limo drove slowly down the street behind the others and towards the garden party.

As the car rolled on, Ridley was relaxing in his seat as Marcella scooted over close to him and patted his arm.

"You okay?" she asked.

Ridley nodded, "Never better."

"Good. Not to worry, despite what Bertrand might say, I have full confidence in you."

"Thanks." Then he thought of something, "I never meant to ask you, Marcella; where are you from? Italy?

Marcella nodded, "I'm Italian. Although my grandmother was from the Netherlands, so I have Dutch blood in me too."

A short time later, the limo pulled up to the parking area. The driver opened the door for Ridley. Marcella took his hand when they stood and walked out with the two brothers in tow.

Ridley's faced was colored with surprise, "Wow, this looks like something straight out of Downtown Abbey!"

Bertrand's face contorted into a grimace, "You've been to an Abbey? I find that so hard to believe."

"It's a TV show, Bertrand, "explained Marcella, "Very good, If I may say so. Very upstairs, downstairs, that sort of thing."

"Good God!" groaned Bertrand, "Television?! For the love of God, don't bring that up with the Queen..."

Marcella patted his shoulder, "Go on, Ridley; go stand over there with the rest of the Gentlemen in the receiving line."

Ridley released her hand and strolled over to stand in line with the other noblemen; the ladies stood nearby. Hana noticed Ridley almost right away.

"Welcome to the tea party." she said. Her voice as warm as the summer sun.

"Cutting it pretty close there..." Olivia muttered aloud.

Just then, the Gentlemen and ladies gazed over to where a herald announced the coming of the Queen of Cordonia, Queen Regina. Strolling onto the tableau before them was a woman in her early sixties with tanned skin, slightly wrinkled features, brown eyes and short platinum blonde hair; she wore a knee length sliver embroidered dress with white heels. She radiated an air of elegance and superiority that shone through her very being. She turned to the Gentlemen and Ladies and spook calmly and elegantly.

"Welcome all...I'm so delighted you could join us this afternoon." She began to make her way through the crowd and started greeting guests.

Ridley noticed that she wasn't alone. On her arm was a gentlemen in his early twenties with short, well styled, golden blonde hair that shimmered in the sunshine like pure gold. He had pale skin, moss green eyes and a slightly stocky build; he wore a dark green suit with a gray vest, a dark green embroidered necktie that matched his pocket square and a white shirt. He was smiling and seemingly at ease in his role. The Noblemen were all stunned at the man's appearance and began whispering amongst themselves; It's clear that they weren't expecting him at all, though Ridley wasn't so sure.

However, the surprise second woman on his other arm got the other ladies tittering. She was somewhere in her mid to late twenties with the same moss green eyes and golden hair, only hers was in a stylish, upswept bun with some curls hanging loose. She wore a white pearl necklace and a green short knee length dress that matched the man's suit and eyes as well as her own eyes, topped off with a pair of black heels.

Hana whispered to the other ladies, "I wonder who that lady with the Queen is..."

Ridley overheard her whisperings, though he didn't know why, and stroked his own chin absently. He studied the woman and man carefully.

_She looks familiar,_ he thought, _I think her name is Madeleine._

"That's _Countess_ Madeleine of Fydelia to you." Said Olivia, piercing through his thoughts, "And If you really haven't heard of her, then you are truly behind the times."

"She's here?" said Penelope, bring Olivia back to her group, "I can't believe she would show up!"

"Why?" asked Hana. "Was she the one that got engaged to the Crown Prince before he abdicated.

"Yes!" said Penelope firmly, "She was. Her name was all over the tabloids at one point. You know this, Hana! We all do!

"It was particularly embarrassing for her to be thrown over like that." Said Kiara sadly, "After all, out of all of us ladies, She was the one who was chosen during the social season. To go through all that and not be a royal..."

Olivia concluded the narrative in a solemn tone, "The poor thing must be the Queen's personal guest as a consolation prize..."

Ridley, who had heard bits and pieces of Hana's mutterings with the girls, pointed to the Gentleman, whom he believed to be the one he saw on his first night in Cordonia. "Who is he?"

Olivier heard his words and thumped him lightly on the head, "He is Lord Gilderoy of Fydelia, Madeleine's younger brother."

Ridley looked at Olivier as if he were to keep talking, but he didn't. "Is that all?"

Pierre answered for him, "To be honest, We don't know much about him. He is as mysterious as an Eel in New Zealand."

"We've met him a few times during the social season, "Said Kieran, "He was mostly quiet when he was around us, but he was honestly pretty friendly. During one season, he tried to win Lisette's hand, came close and failed. He was pretty embarrassed and heartbroken by it all. He would show up when he needed to, but he was rarely social."

Olivier took up the narrative, "After Madeleine's engagement ended, though; everything changed. He rarely showed himself at royal events in Cordonia and even events that all of the noble houses, including House Fydelia, were required to attend at the palace. It's said that he was angry at Prince Leo for abdicating the throne and dumping Madeleine for another woman, all of which broke her heart many times over. Add in how Lisette broke his heart years ago and you have one vengeful noble."

Pierre concluded the narrative, "I don't understand why he's here; perhaps the Queen saw fit to invite him alongside his sister. All I know is, he could be the equivalent of a bloodthirsty bull shark if you're not careful."

Ridley, after taking in all their information about Gilderoy, watched him intently as he strolled towards them with the Queen on one side and Madeleine on the other. The Queen began passing the Suitors, talking briefly with each one of them. Finally she made her way to Ridley, he stepped forward and bowed at the waist.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty." said Ridley.

Madeleine spoke up for the first time, "Ma'am, this is the one I was telling you about." She spoke in a elegant, yet slightly hushed, Scottish accent.

_Maybe she and Gilderoy are natives of the Highlands. _Thought Ridley_._

"A pleasure to meet you, Lord Ridley Knightley." she said; her voice was curt, yet soft and caring. "The Press has spoken well of you. It takes great effort to manage one's image so responsibly. They're touting you as the 'Mystery Man', someone who they can't quite figure out...I hope you realize no one can remain mystery long when they are a public servant and must attend to the people."

"Of course, ma'am." responded Ridley, "Trust me when I say I'd take my service quite seriously."

"Lord Ridley; tell me, what do you think is the best quality for a ruler to have?"

"A sense of duty," he responded, "Loyalty to the kingdom you represent and the people you serve will carry you through any crisis."

The Queen nodded, "Good answer."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Governance is not to be taken lightly. You will be bombarded daily by a hundred little decisions. Few will be glamorous and many will weight on you. Loyalty to the kingdom and to your people must guide your every decision."

Ridley nodded, "Right."

"As heads of state, we have a responsibility to the people. The press acts as their eyes. We must always portray a sense of calm and dignity. If the rulers appear in control, then the people will be reassured. Hysteria benefits nobody, do you agree?"

Ridley nodded, "A stoic leader makes for stoic people."

"Precisely," Said Queen Regina, "We must set the example. Which is why we must not enable the scandal hunting impulses of the press."

"Glideroy tugged her arm gently and spoke in a soft, clipped, Scottish accent, "Ma'am, I hate to interrupt, but it's time to begin the game."

"Yes, thank you for reminding me." she said.

Madeleine detached herself from her brother's arm and walked over to the ladies, who began to talk with you in hushed tones. Before Ridley could try to discern their mutterings, The Queen began to lead the Suitors in a procession across the lawn. She turned to the suitors as they continued walking. " Please know that one of you will be Prince Consort, and I expect you to represent Cordonia well." She smiled and nodded at Gilderoy, who still had linked his arm with hers and stood at her side, "Gilderoy here has been the embodiment of dignity and devotion. It is my hope that you may learn from his example."

The Man smiled in response, "Thank you, ma'am."

The procession soon came upon a bend; The Queen began to turn the corner, coming in dangerously close to Ridley's position. realizing his at once, he calmly, yet quickly, stepped back, seamlessly maintaining his position behind her as she turned. Ridley couldn't see her expression very clearly, but he knew he could partially see her smile spread across her face.

_Was the Queen testing me?_ he thought in disbelief.

The procession continued onwards; Across the lawn, a number of croquet hoops had been set up on an even patch of open land. Princess Lisette stood waiting near the game equipment as the procession approached them, greeting each lord as they passed her. Ridley ended up being last, as usual. She offered her hand and he kissed it as he did so, she whispered, "Lord Ridley, I have been waiting for your arrival."

Ridley smiled and bowed at the waist as Lisette curtseyed in response; "Princess Lisette, It's lovely to see you again as well."

Ridley nodded and brushed past her, focusing his attention on the Queen; who spoke up.

"As is the custom, The Queen and the Princess shall play a round of croquet with two of the season's suitors. I have chosen Gilderoy as my partner."

A flurry of whispers rose up from the gentlemen around Ridley.

"He's a...a suitor?" Stammered Pierre, whose shock spread across his face like the sunrise.

Kieran shook his head, "_Pas bon_!" Ridley didn't need to translate that; Kieran's body language made his feelings perfect clear.

A deep scowl spread itself across Olivier's features, "That no good scheming little...twat!" He hissed under his breath; the anger and contempt burned through his demeanor. Ridley, for his part, didn't have much of an opinion of Gilderoy being a last minute addition.

_At least the mysterious green gentleman has a face I can name_, he thought. Though their early words about his behavior, especially following Madeleine's being dumped by Leo, only served to unsettle him until he was uncertain of how the man would carry himself, even in the Queen's presence. He was smiling, standing confidentially by her side.

The ladies had walked separately over to observe the game; all eyes were on the tableau before them, they continued to whisper amongst themselves.

"He's a suitor?" whisper Hana

"He'd better not be a consolation." Scowled Olivia.

"I don't know who I want to win the game." Said Penelope, "Gilderoy and The Queen or Ridley and Lisette.

"It has to be the former." Said Kiara firmly. "Nobody has bested her majesty yet; why should this game be the one to end her streak."

"Of course it shall be them, "Said Madeleine; she joined the other ladies with a smug smile. "Gilderoy has been bearting me time and time again at our house. Between him and the Queen, there's no competition."

The ladies said nothing; there was nothing more to say. They simply watched the goings on.

Lisette glanced over at the small cluster of suitors. Ridley was not in full view, but she knew he was there. "As for myself, I shall choose Lord Ridley."

Ridley's eyes lit up at the declaration; Olivier, who had been standing in front of Ridley, jerked noticeably. "Ridley?" he spat, his anger had not subsided entirely, so it had shown itself in his response. "But-!"

Pierre squeezed his shoulder to silence him. "Let it go, Olivier; The Princess has chosen, so we must abide accordingly."

Olivier nodded brusquely and sucked in a breath to ease his emotions under they subsided. He and the others watched Ridley walk over to Lisette, The Queen and Gilderoy as they divided into two teams. He shoved his fists into his blazer pocket.

Lisette and Ridley stood at the beginning of the croquet circuit with the opposing team. "Looks like we've found a way to steal a few moments." She commented.

Ridley, however, was not so confident, "Hey, I don't want to cause you alarm, but I don't know how to play croquet."

Lisette shrugged, No worries; Just follow my lead and hit the ball through the same hoop as mine."

"The arch shaped things in the ground?"

"Right! Come along, we're up."

Lisette smoothly knocked her ball with her mallet through the hoop and walked on ahead. Ridley stood where she was and set up to take her shot. He gently knocked it through the first hoop. Lisette smiled in response. The game continued to proceed through the circuit; the ladies had joined them several minutes earlier, though Ridley didn't know this; He was too invested in the game. They stood on the edge of the lawn, Madeleine stood amongst them and regarded Ridley with firm intent. Queen Regina and Gilderoy were deep in conversation as they played. As Lisette took her next turn, Ridley approached them.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Gilderoy glanced at him sharply, "No. We were simply discussing how to best undress when meeting with ministers during the voucher."

Ridley jerked slightly, "We do what now?"

Queen Regina chuckled, "Oh, goodness, Gilderoy; You're too funny!"

Gilderoy grinned at Ridley with a hint of smugness in his tone that nearly made the latter strike him with his mallet., "Forgive me, Lord Ridley; I hope you won't begrudge us a small laugh at your expense."

The Queen touched his arm gently, "Now, let's give Ridley the chance to speak his mind. Tell me your thoughts on governance, my good man."

Ridley thought for a moment before speaking, "Governance is an art lost on most."

Regina nodded, "A sad truth." Ridley nodded in response.

Lisette summoned Ridley to the end of the circuit and he walked over to her. "My apologies for interrupting your conversation, but I believe it's your turn." Ridley stood at the ready; before he could swing, Lisette whispered to him, "No pressure or anything, but if you hit that peg in the center, we win."

Ridley nodded, "An easy shot. I can make it, no problem." Suddenly, his brain stopped as though it were a movie on pause. _Maxwell, Marcella and Betrand told me to impress the Queen_... he thought to himself. Is the Queen going to be mad at me if I best her? Or will it earn her respect?"

Lisette noticed Ridley's frozen figure, "Lord Ridley? you're up!"

Ridley's thoughts panicked when Lisette interrupted them. Ridley decided to heck with it and win the game. he hit the ball just hard enough to hit the center peg, which earned him and Lisette the win.

"I believe that means victory is ours!" Announced Lisette.

The Queen and Gilderoy joined them, "I'm glad you had the guts to finish the game, Lord Ridley; Too many ladies and Gentlemen have thrown the game on purpose just to impress me." she smiled, "That's why I decided to make it a point to _lose_ this match."

Ridley blinked and jerked simultaneously, "You mean...?"

She nodded, "It was a test...and you passed! I'm sure we'll have times in the future when we'l find ourselves on opposing sides. Next time, though; I expect we won't be simply playing croquet...and, as such, I won't be holding back." They all laid down their mallets by the center peg for the ground crew to clean up. "It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lord Knightley. You've shown yourself to be unlike many of the Noblemen in court, which, in my eyes, is no small feat."

Ridley blinked again, _She praised me_! he thought. Aloud he said, "You honor me, ma'am."

She turned to address the other Noblemen on the field. "Thank you all for coming, and I look forward to seeing you at the next event."

The Queen, Gilderoy and Madeleine all linked arms as they retired behind a squad of bodyguards while the rest of the noblemen and ladies dispersed to the tables strewn throughout the garden.

Ridley sat himself at an empty table, only for Lisette to join him.

As she seated herself, Hana approached them and curtseyed.

"Ridley, Princess Lisette, that was well played."

"Thank you, Hana; won't you join us?"

"I'd love to!"

As she seated herself next to Ridley, servants began bringing around cups of piping hot tea, cream and tiny finger sandwiches. a minute later, after the servants dispersed, They were joined by Maxwell, Marcella and Diana.

"Yay! We finally get to eat!" cheered Maxwell.

"If you can call this 'eating'..." groaned Diana, glancing at the meager portion in front of her.

Ridley shook his head, "Diana, you WOULD complain about free gourmet food."

Diana blinked, "I'm just saying I'm simple..."

Ridley scoffed, "And I'm complex."

Diana shook her head, "Just when I think I've seen your layers, there are many more to explore."

"I don't think anyone would disagree with that."

She shook her head again; despite this, Ridley thought he could see a small smile on his face. "What I mean is... Give me a ninety nine cent burger any day over some escargot aioli."

Hana spun around to face him, "Escargot aioli? but how would you..?" Her voice trailed off.

"It's a joke, Hana." she responded flatly and leaned back in her chair. Hana's face fell in response.

_Cripes,_ thought Ridley, _Might want to tone it down, Cranky the cynic_.

"Anyway," Said Marcella eagerly, "On to the big question! Ridley, do you think you impressed the Queen?"

Ridley smirked and pretended to think about it, "I think they're planning executing me at dawn with a gallows in the middle of the street!"

"Ridley!" Marcella and Hana gasped simultaneously.

He waved it away, "Kidding!"

Lisette smiled, "Well, I, for one, think you performed quite gracefully in front of her."

Diana groaned, "Enough about Ridley, fan clubbers. All the little sandwiches are gone and my stomach is going to die from hunger."

"Not to worry," Said Marcella, "There's plenty of food waiting for us back at the palace."

"I agree with Diana," Said Ridley, "I could seriously go for a cronut right now."

"A what?" Lisette asked in surprise.

"I think you mean donut, Ridley." said Hana.

Ridley's eyes widened, "You've never heard of cornets before?" all of them shook their heads. He slapped a hand on the table. "Okay, you all, we have a critical problem here. None of you have had cronuts!"

Maxwell groaned, "Please tell me it doesn't have to do anything with crows..."

Ridley shook his head, "It's the sumptuous inside of a croissant mixed with the glazed outside of a donut. It's one of the best pastries ever created!"

Maxwell mulled it over, "it sounds very..._American_."

"From New York with love! We need to get some!"

Lisette thought for a moment, "While that does sound like quite an adventure...I don't believe the schedule will allow it."

"Then we'll have to execute a jailbreak tonight! Think we can steal away at night and go on a cronut run? I think I saw them in a window at a nearby bakery during the drive here."

Hana's face lit up, "That does sound like fun..."

Lisette sighed, "Well, I'm tempted...Are you sure you want to do this, Ridley?"

Ridley 's face lit up...and then went out again. They couldn't do it. It'd be too risky at this point; One of the guards could notice them sneaking out or one of the ladies or suitors could catch them off guard, (No pun intended) If that happened…Ridley didn't even want to fathom what the fallout would be. "Actually, forget I said anything. A fancy dinner at the palace sounds nice."

Diana sighed mockingly, "And here I thought we were almost about to escape the palace..."

Lisette patted Ridley's arm lightly, "Some other time, perhaps."

"I'd like that," added Hana. Maxwell and Marcella nodded their agreement.

"Don't worry," said Ridley, grabbing his tea, "When I'm Prince Consort, we'll eat cronuts every night."

The rest of the day passed without incident. The dinner was fancy and well cooked and the dessert sweet and rich. soon afterwards, they all retired for the night. Early, the next morning, Ridley was rattled awake by a crash knock on the door. He jumped out of bed, threw on his dressing gown over his oversized flannel pajamas and opened the door to find Maxwell, Marcella and Bertrand on the other side.

"Rise and shine, Ridley!" said Marcella brightly.

Ridley groaned and fought to shake the sleep from his system.

"I'll assume that was the appropriate morning greeting followed by the proper use of my title." said Bertrand stiffly.

Why are you both here so early..." Ridley glanced sleepily at his cell phone, which he was unallowed to use during the daily events. the time was 4:00 am. "And how are you so cheerful?"

Maxwell stepped forward, "We just got word where the next social event will be, and If we we're going to arrive there with everyone else, we should get packing right now. It's going to be _fun_!" he sang the last word.

Ridley finally knocked the sleep from his eyes. "Where are we off to?"

"To the Northern region of Cordonia; specifically, The Alps."

"Snow? I'm more of a hot beverage by the fire kind of man."

"I promise they'll be plenty of that," Said Marcella.

"Great." Said Ridley.

"I wouldn't celebrate too soon," Warned Bertrand, "The Family that's hosting us up there-the place we're staying at-belongs to the Lythikos Duchy.

Ridley could feel his heart sinking faster than the Titanic in the glacier cold Atlantic Ocean, "That means?"

Bertrand nodded, "That you're going to be in Lord Olivier's turf.

Ridley face palmed, "Great…"

The Russians were definitely coming; but in Ridley's case, he was coming to their turf, not the inverse.


	10. Chapter 7: Fire and Ice

**Chapter 7: Fire and Ice **

**Chateau Nevrakis, The Northern Alps, Cordonia. Tuesday, March 30th, 2018**

With their bags packed and stored in the stretch limo's trunk, Ridley, Maxwell, Marcella, Hana and Diana traveled away from the Palace and towards the Nevrakis family Chateau in Lythikos, which was located in the Alps of Cordonia in the Country's Northern Region. Bertrand did not join them, as he had matters to deal with back at the Beaumont estate.

The drive to the estate took a few hours, with The Nevrakis limo leading the royal convoy with a Cordonian police car in front for security reasons. Lisette was behind them in the royal limo, Ridley, Marcella and Maxwell's limo came behind them with the other three suitors trailing behind them and Hana's town car at the rear.

About three hours later, the warm weather of the country's central region dissolved and was replaced with falling snow and clouded skies. Some time after that, Ridley, Marcella, Maxwell, Hana and Diana- the latter two having joined them in their limo-were glancing out the window and down the mountainside of a snowy vista that overlooked the Nevrakis family Chateau below.

"Here we are!" Said Maxwell grandly, "Welcome to Lythikos! The Land of Ice, snow and mountains beyond mountains!"

Ridley scanned the snow covered tableau before his eyes. Everything looked so majestic and picturesque: the snow capped mountains and hills that were perfect for winter activity, the ice pond below the vista and, of course, the Chateau itself. Unlike most Chateaus, It wasn't located on top of a mountain or hills, like Ridley expected Instead, it was situated on a patch of wide, open land between a lush mini-forest and the ice pond.

"This is where Olivier lives?" Asked Ridley.

Maxwell nodded, "Some of the time. He and Olivia are primarily based at Lythikos Hall, which is in the nation's southern region, but they'll be hosting us up here for the social season so we can take advantage of the snowy festivities…"

"And Olivier can take advantage of the Princess." finished Ridley.

"She does have that advantage." Admitted Hana. "But that's no reason to admit defeat."

Maxwell Nodded, "Right, Hana."

Diana glanced around the limo, "Where's Bertrand, Maxwell? I thought he hated missing the chance to lecture Ridley, eat fancy food and rub elbows with hate royals."

"Bertrand was called away for some business regarding our estate."

Ridley shrugged, "Great; now it's a real vacation."

"That's one way to put it." smiled Marcella, "Now we can really enjoy ourselves."

Hana scanned the view below. "Well, it is very beautiful out here, even if it's so cold."

Diana noticed Hana's dress, "Is that all you bought to wear?"

Hana shook her head, "Not exactly…I didn't realize it'd be snowing so much upon our arrival, but I'll be alright. What say we check into the Chateau."

"Good Idea," said Maxwell, "Come on, Ridley; let's show you your room."

The limo pulled into the estate's driveway and pulled up in front of the Chateau's polished applewood front double doors. Ridley, accompanied by Maxwell and Marcella, entered the lavish house and followed them into his bedroom. the walls and curtains were a mixture of light purple and navy blue, which matched the trim on the wall length mirror near the closet door as well as the plush comfy couch at the rear of the room.

"Put your things in here," said Maxwell, "Let's go."

Ridley did so, "What's the rush?"

"We've got an big day in the snow planned out."

"Plus" added Marcella, "who was already glancing out the bedroom window," Don't look now, But Olivier and Lisette are already enjoying themselves on the ice. Better suit up for the cold."

The couple stepped outside, leaving Ridley to dress in black jeans, black boots, a white turtleneck sweater, a navy blue peacoat that matched his gloves and a thick multi-colored plaid winter scarf. He re-emerged from the room and met them in the foyer. They, too, had dressed in winter clothing. Maxwell wore a gray peacoat and a blue scarf over his black shirt and pants. Marcella wore a loose, long sleeved, knee length black dress with matching stockings, boots and gloves and a purple peacoat with a white scarf.

"You know how to ice skate, right?" Asked Maxwell, once they reached the ice pond.

Ridley sat on a bench replaced his boots with a pair of ice skates, as did Maxwell and Marcella. "I know the basics." he said slowly, "Try to stay upright and don't fall." He never did much skating when he was younger, be it on ice or otherwise.

Maxwell shrugged, "Good enough."

Ridley got to his feet and scanned the pond. the lords and ladies and other guests were casually skating in pairs; Hana was with Pierre, Kieran with Olivia, Madeleine with Gilderoy, Kiara with Penelope and Lisette with Olivier, the latter of whom were skating in the middle of the pond. Diana, the only not not on the ice, sat on the bench at the edge of the pond packing snowballs.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten how well I can skate." Olivier was saying jokingly to Lisette, who was performing a figure eight with the skill and grace of an olympian.

"Oh, I very much remember." she replied, performing a figure eight that nearly matched his.

Marcella spotted the duo and turned to Ridley while pointing to Lisette, "Remember to keep your eyes on the prize. Good luck." She sent Ridley a wink, grabbed his and Maxwell's arms and dragged them onto the pond. The trio approached Olivier. "Hey, Olivier; That was a great figure eight. Have you done a figure sixteen?"

Olivier frowned, No. And I don't believe such a trick has been attempted."

"Wanna bet?" Marcella posed competitively; she sent two hidden winks to Maxwell and Ridley. Marcella began to skate a figure eight and sent Ridley another wink; Ridley, however, cocked his head in confusion. Maxwell then saw that Olivier was occupied with Marcella, smiled and thrust Ridley towards Lisette.

_Cripes_, thought Ridley, _Could they any less subtle?_ then he noticed that most of the skating pairs were all heading straight for him; he was as spooked as a novice driver that had accidentally drove into oncoming traffic on a busy highway. He quickly spun around, before they saw him blocking them and skated ahead of him. Unfortunately, he was so focused on getting ahead of them on the pond that his balance practically flew out the window! he soon found himself spinning across the pond, trying to maintain his balance.

His presence startled Madaleine, who had ended up losing her balance and ended up grabbing into him to maintain her balance, which ended up being the wrong thing to do, as it instead made her run into Kieran and Olivia, with the other couples not far behind. Ridley, in all his flailing, noticed Lisette in his sights and headed towards her. "Good day!" he said, frantically.

Lisette noticed him, but before she could offer him her hand to save her, Marcella had nearly finished her figure sixteen when one of her skates, which was in the air, accidentally knocked Lisette off balance. Ridley swerved left to avoid crashing into and injuring her, only to collide head on with Olivier, Olivia, Madeleine, Hana, Pierre and Penelope. Kieran, Kiara and Gilderoy were not in the vicinity, but they did witness it all. Ridley swerved off the pond and into a nearby snow bank that nearly submerged him.

Once the dust was settled, he emerged from the bank, shaking himself until he was free of snow. he shakily glanced back at the others; they were helping each other up, with Lisette readily helping out. _So much for grand romantic gestures_, he thought stupidly.

Marcella helped Ridley up as Maxwell helped out the others. When the others locked eyes with Ridley, their displeasure clouded their faces, obviously most of them, minus Hana, Ridley thought, believed he did his accident on purpose to screw them all up. Ridley avoided their gazes and hobbled towards the bench to sit down; Diana sat on the other end, lost in her thoughts.

"You'll be alright!" said Marcella brightly, "Just a little rest and you can try again."

Ridley glanced over at Lisette, who was chatting and smiling with Olivier and Pierre. "Forget it." he muttered sadly, "I almost broke every bone in their bodies trying to skate; I'm staying on the sidelines until they all stop thinking about wanting to hit me where it hurts."

Marcella's smile faltered, "On the bright side…" She pointed to the pond, where two eights stood out in the middle of the pond. a figure sixteen, to be precise.

"A gold medal for you, Michelle Kwan." muttered Ridley sarcastically, flopping against the bench's head rest. Marcella sat down beside him and held his hand to comfort him.

Ridley continued to rest on the bench as the others skated; suddenly, from out of nowhere, Lisette skated up to him. Ridley could see her winter outfit clearly. She wore a pure white sweater dress under a purple overcoat with a queen's crown pin pinned to her lapel; she also wore black stockings and white ice skates. Her platinum hair was held up in a variety of snowflake hairpins.

"Are you okay? I didn't see you skate."

Ridley glanced up sheepishly, "After what just happened, I don't think I'll wear ice skates as long as I live."

Lisette gave him a sad, yet sympathetic, look, "It wasn't as bad as you think it was. Ignore what the others think, it's not your fault their feet was better on the ice than yours."

Ridley smiled, thought it wasn't enough to hide his embarrassment, "This place is pretty majestic."

Lisette nodded and sat next to him on the bench, "Olivier and Olivia were glad to host us here. In fact, I used to come here time and time again when I was young. We'd build snow forts and catapult snowballs at each other. Not just that, but we'd try to look through the pond and see if there were fish underneath. Unfortunately, there were none.

"You and Olivier sound like you two were very close."

"We were. That's why it's hard seeing him turning into who he is now. I know he can be a tough person to get along with.

"Ridley stared into his gloved hands, "He's basically your gender swapped polar opposite; Olivia counts too, on account of being his twin."

"I'm not surprised," replied Lisette, "They had a rough childhood. Their parent were killed in a political assassination when they were only five years old. They were alone, without family at their estate for the better part of a year before my parents and I officially visited them." Her face darkened with anger, "They were supposed to be in the care of their great aunt; but the woman had left to spend the summer on the Riviera. Olivia ended up going along with her, but Olivier got left behind. He didn't have anyone; he was all alone."

"He didn't have his fortune?"

"Wealth can solve a good deal of problems, but it couldn't give Olivier what he truly needed: Love, and lots of it. The first few days of our visit, he was sullen and withdrawn. I thought he hated me; but one night, I heard him crying through the wall. I thought it was a ghost, at first, but once I actually investigated, there he was…little five year old him crying into one of his father's favorite suits. He was saying, 'Come back, mother, father and Olivia! please come back!' I knelt beside her and hugged him until he stopped crying and fell asleep. I knew that he didn't deserve to be alone, so I convinced my parents to allow him to live at the palace with us."

"And they granted your request?"

Lisette nodded, "For almost two months, he wouldn't leave my side; that nearly drove Diana crazy."

Ridley thought of something, "Didn't Olivier had servants at the Chateau?"

Lisette sighed, "The servants did their best for him, but they were traditionalists, Nevrakis-family trained for decades. Even after a lifetime holding the nobility on a pedestal. They still didn't give him love, which is what he truly needed-."

Olivier broke up their talk by skating over to them; he shook his head furiously, "That Beaumont couple is so persistent and distracting!"

Lisette smiled, "Maxwell can be high energy."

"I can tell… "he sighed, "Marcella, on the other hand…" She sighed angrily, "Her figure sixteen was impressive; but considering what happened, she should be lucky the pond didn't break! Seriously, what does Maxwell see in her?!" He noticed Ridley and flashed him a sharp smile, "So, Ridley; I bet you've never seen a countryside this spectacular. Impressed?"

Ridley grinned, "Yes, it's gorgeous. Especially the scenery."

Olivier blinked, not expecting the compliment, "Oh…yes it is."

Olivia skated up next to him, "It's nice that even someone like you can appreciate the elegance and splendor of nature, Ridley."

Olivier approached Lisette, "Princess Lisette, Would you join me for a round across the lake?"

Lisette stood. "I do owe you that, Olivier. Excuse me, Ridley." she curtseyed at him and left with Olivier, hooking her arm in his. Once on the pond, Olivier snaked his hands into hers. Olivia and Ridley watched it all. Olivia gestured for Ridley to join her.

"May I have this skate?" asked Olivia.

Ridley shook his head; not wanting to embarrass himself again, "Thanks, but no thanks. Especially after what just happened earlier."

Olivia smiled, "Smart choice. That said, you're not the only one making an ass of yourself out there." She gestured over to the others nobles on the pond. They were trying to skate well and mostly failing; Kiara, in particular, was trying to skate and ended up sliding across the lake on her stomach.

"Ooof!" Exclaimed Kiara.

Penelope was faring better, but her balance wasn't at all steady, "I don't think I can balance on these without a partner…" she said to her brother in embarrassment; Unfortunately, he was now paired with Madaleine.

Even Tara, who was skating with Kieran, was having trouble. "This ice hasn't even been resurfaced! My skates are too expensive for this!"

"Kieran shook his head, "All these complaints…" He grumbled, "I need a new partner." Unfortunately, that caused Tara's balance to go out the window and both of them to tumble onto the pond's surface.

Hana, for her part, skated easily across the pond and went over to Olivia and Ridley. "Looks like Olivier stole Lisette from you, Ridley."

Ridley shrugged, "He's fine. Lisette has obligations; all the other suitors deserve their chances with her. This is Olivier getting his."

"That's very level headed of you." Smiled Hana. She did a graceful twirl before coming to a full stop by the bench.

"Where'd you learn to skate like that? It couldn't have been with the other ladies. No offense, Olivia."

"Oowww! Min Posterieur!" moaned Kiara, Who had landed on their butt.

"None taken." Said Olivia. She looked between Hana and Ridley, "And on that note…" She skated away from them; leaving them alone.

"Ice skating was one of the many thing say parents sent me to lessons for." Said Hana.

"That's unusual." Commented Ridley, "For me, it was Soccer, Baseball, Golf and Basketball practice."

"It's a skill I learned to appeal to suitors. I was told 'a display of elegance can go a long way.'

"That's so cool; especially to have it as part of your training."

"Thank you, that's very sweet of you."

"Did you actually like the activities they selected for you?"

"When my parents were selecting my activities, whether or not I enjoyed something wasn't a factor they considered."

"Any other neat tricks I should know about?"

She shrugged, "Maybe. I Like to keep a surprise or two. What about you?"

Ridley shrugged, "Same here."

Olivier's voice sounded over the entire pond. "Come on, everyone! Time to hit the slopes!"

Kieran sighed in relief, "Dieu merci!" Kiara echoed his response.

Penelope was nervous, "Skiing should be easier than this.. right?"

"Of course!" Said Pierre with a shade more confidence, "In theory…"

Tara sighed in delight, "Finally; a use for that professional ski equipment I bought three years ago."

They each took the ski lift to the top of the steepest mountain slope. Once at the top, Diana stopped beside Ridley; she wore a green peacoat over a red sweater dress with black stockings and matching boots.

"Well, now; you made it to the slopes."

"Starting to Miss me?"

Diana shrugged, "Hardly; I'm just bored."

"You didn't skate?"

"Not my thing, honestly."

Ridley waggled his eyes, "I think you'd look smashing in a tutu!"

Diana rolled her eyes, "I regret opening my mouth."

"So is skiing better?"

"I'd hardly call this skiing." she gestured to the tableau around them, "But I'm willing to change that. How about a race?"

"What makes you think I can ski?"

"Maybe it's because I have faith in you, Knightley."

"You're scaring me with your…niceness" said Ridley uncertainly.

Diana waggled her eyes cheekily, "To me, it's an advantage. Now, In one minute, I will start skiing; if I get to the bottom before you…Let's just say, I will never let you hear the end of it." She readied her skies, "Ready…set…Don't wipe out!" and she was off in an instant.

"Hey!" shouted Ridley; he took off down the slope after her. The wind and snow billowed around his exposed face.

The first obstacle ahead was a tree, which he carefully avoided; he was gaining on Diana, whose brow was furrowed competitively.

"Come on," She breathed.

As Ridley persevered further, he noticed Olivier and Lisette skiing down the hill as well. Unfortunately, he couldn't risk taking his eyes away from in front of him; else he could crash. He was close to Diana, closer and closer. Suddenly, he noticed a large fallen tree ahead of him; too long to bypass and seemingly too thick for a small collision; he had no choice. praying that his skis would stay on, he pushed off the ground and just barely spanned the tree without losing his momentum. he passed Diana at the last minute as he pulled himself to a stop at the bottom of the hill. Diana stopped after him.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed, "That's the most cutthroat action I've seen his entire season. And this time, no suitors were involved. You win, Knightley. Great job!"

Ridley shrugged, "At least, I can ski better than I can waltz….which is barely at all."

"Wait..You can't waltz?" exclaimed Diana, "I thought you danced with Lisette!"

"Yeah…but something tells me slow dancing and waltzing are two different ballparks."

Diana shook her head with a sigh, "Knightley, Knightley, Knightley….What would you do with someone to guide you?"

"Excuse me?" he scowled.

"There's a ball being thrown tomorrow at the Chateau and all of the lords and ladies are expected to dance the Cordonian Waltz in front of everyone. It's very complicated."

"I've survived this far; I'll make it work."

Diana shrugged, "Whatever you say, Knightley. Just don't be surprised if I end up laughing at you by the end of the night."

"Okay, then, you tell me; how does one do the Cordonian Waltz?"

Diana shuffled her feet, "Sadly, I'm not good at explaining the steps; you'll have to seek out someone else. Try asking Marcella or Hana; they can help you better than I can."

"Whatever you say."

Olivier called everyone's attention and when they all turned to him, including Ridley and Diana, he spoke up. "I hope you all enjoyed the day's events. Now, let's all go inside to my Chateau's lodge and warm ourselves."

Diana glanced over at Ridley before beginning the walk to the lodge, "Thanks for the race, I had fun."

Ridley followed after her, "Maybe you're not as bad as you think."

Diana shook her head, "You're going soft on me, Knightley." and They followed Olivier and the others back into the Chateau.

Minutes later, Ridley, Diana, Marcella, Maxwell and Hana were enjoying hot drinks by the fireplace inside the living room in the Chateau's Lodge. Ridley was sipping hot caramel apple cider while the others simply did hot cocoa.

"Did you enjoy the day, Ridley?" asked Maxwell.

Ridley nodded, I did; and now, I have a hot apple cider. The best that a snowy getaway can offer."

"Hot apple cider?" asked Marcella.

Ridley gestured to his mug, "Who could ask for anything better?" Marcella stared into her hot chocolate.

Hana smiled, "This is wonderful; Look, little marshmallows shaped like hearts!"

"Just Adorable." replied Diana, sipping her drink softly.

Footsteps sounded from the foyer. "Watch yourself; we've got incoming." muttered Maxwell.

He wasn't wrong. Olivia was walking towards them, wearing a white knee length sweater dress.

"Well, hello, dear guests." She said with a false sweetness that Ridley could discern from the very first word. ""I hope your enjoying our respectable housing."

"I always enjoy my time here with you, Olivia." said Marcella. Olivia didn't return the compliment.

"It's….definitely something." added Diana.

"Where's Olivier?" asked Ridley, "I thought he would check on us; given that this is his place after all."

Olivia cocked her head, "Olivier is currently schmoozing Lisette; so I'm doing the rounds in his stead. And for the record, this is mine too. Specifically, it belongs to our family."

Ridley scowled, "I never noticed; how silly of me!"

Olivia's smiled faded and her face went red, "You seem to have forgotten your manners, Ridley, so if I may offer a refresher; You are _a_ guest, and as such, it is mandatory to show politeness to your hosts."

"He knows that!" said Marcella firmly, "I taught him that before the trip here."

Olivia turned to Marcella, "I'm surprised you told him and not Maxwell, Marcella; after all, you two aren't even married." Marcella held Olivia's piercing gaze, though it was an effort. She knew she was right; She and Maxwell weren't married, at least not yet. And yet, the entire kingdom believed they were. Marcella knew she was Maxwell would have to tell Ridley the truth about why this was so, but not now; not while the competition was in full swing.

"Everything all right over here?" Olivier strode confidently into the area, a hot chocolate in his own hand.

"I believe so. Right, Ridley?" Olivia turned back to Ridley, expecting him to explode and kill the mood; But instead Ridley smiled thinly, "All is well; Thanks, Olivier."

Olivier smiled back lightly, but Olivia was anything but convinced. "Aren't you supposed to be with Lisette?"

Olivier's smiled faded, "Our tour of Lythikos Castle ended just now; She's with Gilderoy now."

Olivia nodded and turned to Drake with narrowed eyes and a thin mirthless smile. "Did you see that we have eclairs here, Diana? They always remind me of dear, darling little Savannah. She's gobble them down like a sow at the trough."

Diana's's entire face was burning like the fire in the fireplace. "Don't talk about my sister." She growled, her was lowered though to ensure the other guests weren't disturbed.

"Why ever not?" Continued Olivia, "She was such a fixture at court and then she up and disappeared without a trace. You never told us what happened; and, as you know, gossip is quick spread around here.

Diana squeezed her mug until her fingers were white. "She left because of people like you, Olivia."

Olivier shot his sister a warning glare, but from what Ridley could see, she either didn't notice or continued on spite of it.

"She has a point, you know, Diana." Said Olivier, turning to face her, "Savannah always was the sensitive sort; and not in a good way. Unfortunately, ladies like that don't last long around here."

Diana scowled at Olivier for a long moment as the latter remained impassive. She briskly set her hot cocoa on the coffee table and lept to her feet. "You know what? I just remembered, There's somewhere I need to be. If you'll all excuse me…"

"Hold on, Diana, dear." said Olivier, grabbing her arm, "I wasn't done talking to you yet." Diana forcefully wretched her arm free of his grip and sauntered away.

Olivia called after her, "Diana!-"

"That's enough, You two!" Snapped Ridley.

Olivier and Olivia spun around to face Ridley; both visibly stunned by his lack of calmness. Diana, who heard it too, stopped at the front door and turned around. Olivier smirked and cocked an eyebrow mockingly, "_Bozhe Moy!_ Does the Bottom of the Barrel would be Prince Charming have a soft spot for the rough around the coattail riding royal?"

Ridley's scowl took on a hue to Match Diana's own from earlier. "Maybe I just don't like seeing anyone get treated like that."

"What a valiant hero to the masses!" said Olivia, "They must sing songs about you."

"As charming as this had been." Said Olivier, "I need to check the kitchen. Dinner is to be served in half an hour and I want to ensure that they are making proper progress."

"And I'm off to continue my rounds. Ta-ta!" the two turned and left the room. Neither of them noticed that Diana have

Hana, Marcella, Maxwell and Ridley were all left shocked, angry and bewildered by the royal twins' brutal behavior, especially towards Diana; whom they just realized had left the room as well.

Hana shook her head sadly. "I can't believe the things Olivier says…Much less what Olivia says."

"Yeah," added Maxwell, "Diana usually doesn't let them get under her skin."

Hana sighed, Well, I hope she's all right. I think I saw her go outside, though it's not a good idea to be out there right now. I've heard it said that there's a storm brewing tonight..."

Ridley glanced out the window behind them; The evening sky turned dark and ominous. "I ought to go out and see if she's alright and bring her back in."

"You're thinking about following her?" asked Hana in surprise.

Ridley glanced outside again to find Diana walking stiffly around the lodge. she was all bundled up and still upset. Ridley wanted to follow her but the unforgiving weather that was coming didn't seen to bother Diana. "You're right," he said, "She needs to be alone; I just hope she comes in."

"We should get to sleep too," Said Marcella, "The Cordonian Waltz is tomorrow and we'll need a good night's rest to pull it off tomorrow."

Ridley stared sadly into his now empty mug, "I don't think any amount of sleep tomorrow will improve my chances."

"What do you mean?" asked Marcella.

"I don't believe Diana told you, but I don't know the waltz."

Hana blinked, Oh, dear! It's rather late, but I could show you if you wish it!"

"I can do it," Said Marcella, "Maxwell and I have danced it countless times; I know it back to front."

Ridley glanced between them both; they were glancing back at him, waiting for his decision. To him, Marcella was a pretty good choices as she and Maxwell were two of his sponsors so it made plenty of sense. However, Hana had been formally and classically trained on many things in life, thanks to her parents, including dancing. Ridley was confident that Hana was the best choice.

"Let's do it, Hana." He said, standing up, "Especially while I still have some energy to burn."

Hana stood up eagerly, "Lovely. Let's practice in your room, if you don't mind."

"I don't."

They walked up to Ridley's room and cleared away some of the furniture until the middle of the room had enough space for dancing. Ridley removed his shoes to ensure that he wouldn't trod on Hana's toes, which, to him, was the biggest faux pax a man could ever commit with a moment. Hana noticed this and removed her heels in response, she,too, knew about too many men stepping on their date's toes due to a lack of coordination on the dance floor.

"I appreciate you helping me like this." Said Ridley.

Hana shrugged, "It's the least I can do after you cheered me up at the Masquerade. I'm just sorry that I didn't think to ask you of you knew it. It's a good thing Diana's looking out for you."

Ridley changed the subject, Alright; The Cordonian Waltz. How complicated is this going to be?"

Hana shrugged, "It depends; Do you consider yourself a good dancer?"

Ridley thought for several moments. He had never often considered his qualifications as a dancer. finally, he told Hana. "When it comes to Slow dancing, i'm surefooted enough that you never have to worry about me stepping on your toes."

Hana grinned, "Oh? Then this should be easy. If you have a good sense of rhythm, I think you can pick up easily enough." She noticed that Ridley's expression didn't carry the same enthusiasm. "What's wrong?"

"When it comes to other dances, particularly waltzes….I have three left feet."

Hana laughed openly, "At least you know your weakness."

Ridley's face clouded with dread, "This is going to be bad, isn't it?"

Hana shook her head, "My dear, I once taught my father favorite hunting dog to a box step on his hind legs. I think I can teach you a few steps of a waltz. Now, The Cordonian Waltz is a choreographed dance with specific steps. A long as you know your part for each of them, you can follow your partner easily. I'll put on some music and we'll start." She started a waltz song on a portable speaker that was set up on her nightstand and turned back to him. "Ready? I'll be the Princess in this situation, so you can learn your part."

Ridley cleared his throat. "Ahem. Princess Lisette."

"Lord Ridley", Hana nodded.

Ridley bowed to her in an exaggerated fashion, which make her laugh.

"Now we'll get into position," instructed Hana, "Let's have you put your left hand on my shoulder. Now put your right hand on my waist while I take your right hand in my left hand."

He did so, "So far so good."

"This is the box step," she continued, "It's the most basic movement and serves as a sort of bridge between the steps.

Hana nodded, "Now the next three steps are the reverse, spin, and the twirl. First, I'm going to lead you into the reverse."

At her prompting He shifted his weight and strode forward, in response to him, she moved backwards. They effortlessly glided in a straight line down the length of the room.

"Perfect" Said Hana, when they finished.

Ridley shrugged, "I mostly just followed your lead."

"That's a good thing, you were able to read me. Did you feel when I put that slight pressure on your hand? It was a cue to move forwards…"

"Yeah," said Ridley, "It's an interesting way of communication."

"Ultimately, the waltz is like a conversation." replied Hana, "You and your partners make a connection, responding to each other to make the dance work. It's kind of romantic, actually; the Cordonian Waltz is supposed to be a courtship dance, which is undoubtedly why Olivia chose it for the formal ball tomorrow."

"A Courtship dance?" Asked Ridley.

"Yeah," said Hana, "The last two steps are meant to be the most flirtatious. Let's do the second move, the spin; I'll take the lead this time, you just relax into it and watch me carefully."

She moved so that she could grasp Ridley's hands and began to swing him around; Ridley relaxed his entire body as she did so, allowing her to spin him effectively.

Ridley smiled.

"This feels to fun to be formal; are you sure I'm doing it right? Trust me, you're doing swimmingly." She steadied him as she pulled him back into the box step.

"Do you ever get a little dizzy from all the spinning?" asked Ridley.

Hana shook her head, "There's a little trick to this; Focus your attention on one thing."

Ridley quickly glanced around the room to find something to look at; unfortunately, there was no one to stare at, so he turned back to Hana; "Okay, I'll focus on you."

Hana blinked, barely able to hide the blush that crept up her face, I suppose that would work." she composed herself and kept her focus on Ridley, "And now for the last step, the twirl!" she twirled Ridley so that he was facing away from her and put her arms around his; the waltz piece soon faded, as it did so, they swayed together. By the time the room was quiet, Hana and Ridley were standing very close together and the former was beaming from ear to ear. Upon releasing this, she cleared her throat and stepped out of the embrace; her face red and flustered. "And that's the Cordonian Waltz." she said; her voice was steady, save for a slight hitch in her tone. "If you know those steps, you'll be more than fine. How do you feel about dancing now?

Ridley thought for a moment, "I feel a lot more confident that I was earlier; that's for sure."

Hana smiled, "That's incredible!"

"Ridley shook his head, "Ice skating, Waltzing…How are you so good at all these things?"

"As much as i'd like to claim it to be natural talent, it's as I said before; my parents have been pushing me to learn all the country and social arts since I was young."

"You must've had no free time, replied Ridley in surprise.

Hana nodded, "Between Schoo,l, dance, music lessons and etiquette lessons, my schedule was very full; my parents expected a lot. They were devastated when my older brother ran away and they had no other sons, so they pinned all their hopes on me. Every day of my life has been about grooming me to bring fame and fortune to my family by winning some prince or noble's hand…For all the good it's done after my last engagement."

Ridley sat down on the couch against the wall and Hana joined him, "Do you mind if I ask what happened with you fiance'?"

Hana was silent for a minute, staring straight ahead. "His name was Peter and he was an english nobleman. He was well off financially and socially and had an ancestral title and home; all of the things my parents always wanted for our family. We'd spend long afternoons horseback riding and sailing. Not only was he was very kind, he's been raised with romantic notions about true love and a lifetime of happily wedded bliss. It should have been perfect."

Ridley's face fell, he knew all too well where this was going, but he knew he had to hear it for Hana's sake. "But?'

Hana's face fell as well, "the simple truth was I didn't truly love him…" she was silent for a moment, but continued talking before Ridley could prompt her, "My parents never asked me what I wanted and never gave me reason to think that I, myself, might also love person I'd want to marry. When Peter proposed, I knew I had to accept. Nothing good would've resulted if I did otherwise." She waited for Ridley to interject, but he didn't; his face was a mask of sadness and maybe even longing, "I tried my best to sell it well and all went well…until he eventually became suspicious. We had our engagement party a month before the wedding day, he cornered me in an empty room and asked me If he was everything I wanted. I told him what he wanted to hear, but my tears shattered the illusion. He knew me well enough to know that despite my claims to the contrary, I was miserable. I don't believe he would've ever understood why i'd have gone through with it; and how could be, he was born into power and privilege." She noticed Ridley's silence, "if you have something to ask, you may do so."

Ridley managed to get in one question, "What was the aftermath?"

Hana turned to Ridley this time when she spoke, "He was a good enough man to not make a big deal about it, but there was a boatload of ugly speculation after we split. Especially because shortly after our engagement fell though, he married another woman." She released a long, slow breath. "That's all behind me now; My parents were upset over all that, but they brushed it aside when they caught wind of Prince Leo being up for grabs in the Cordonian Social season last year and sent me here to win his heart. You already know what became of that."

Ridley nodded. "Were you afraid that history would've repeated itself with Leo?"

Hana stared down at the empty table, "Well…I was hopeful that things would turn around…and I didn't want to disappoint my parents. Even if I didn't want to marry Leo, I wasn't at the top of the list of potential suitors for him so my parents couldn't hold that against me."

"And today?"

"When they received word of the competition for Lisette's heart and hand in marriage, they couldn't send me off as a potential suitor because their respective hardcore traditionalist upbringings wouldn't allow it. However, I was invited to partake in the activities and festivities; and to their glee, They had heard of the male suitors vying for their heart and believed that I would fall for one of them, in particular, whoever did not win Lisette's heart. Ever since i've been here, they've left me alone; But I'm certain they don't want me to visit them without a marriage proposal or a relationship."

Ridley took several minutes to process all that Hana said; _Wow_, he thought, _And I thought Christians and Baptists had it tough in terms of traditions and expectations… _"I hope this hasn't crushed your enjoyment of the festivities." he said empathetically.

For the first time that day, Hana smiled brightly; her backstory a distant memory. "Well, it hasn't. In fact, my parents have heard the news report about you during the competition and have pressured me to spend more time with you."

Ridley's heart jumped into his Adam's apple. "Why me? Please don't tell me they think i'm instant marriage material!"

Hana waved her arms to silence him, "Oh, I didn't mean that, Ridley; I just mean that you've got such a special connection with the Princess; and to them, if I'm closer to you, Then maybe…" her voice trailed off, and Ridley knew better than to press further.

Ridley's heart fell from his Adam's apple all the way to his shoes, "Is that all I am? just a ploy to get as close to Lisette as possible?"

"No!" exclaimed Hana, "Please, Ridley; it's not what you think it is, I promise! I like spending time with you. Please believe me!"

Ridley calmed himself, "I believe you, Hana; I like spending time with you as well. it's great to have a true friend in spite of all the cutthroat attitudes that are everywhere here."

Suddenly, the clock in Ridley's bedroom struck midnight and he and Hana turned to see it. Hana sighed, "Time to turn in, it would seem."

"I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Hana."

Hana impulsively stood up and embraced Ridley as he stood up; smiling as she did so. "Goodnight, Ridley."

She slipped out of his room and closed the door, allowing Ridley to change before sliding into his bed for the night.

And there you have it, Chapter 7 is up. Sorry for the delay. will be faster next time. Enjoy!

;)


End file.
